Drawn By Destiny
by Dark Videl
Summary: ‘Everyone has their own destiny…some more than others’ but Gohan shall soon learn High School isn’t all about studying and food…he’ll learn a lesson of love he’ll NEVER forget…PLUS the hit ‘Spring Break: DBZ style’ cast! [Dropped]
1. The Start

**_Drawn By Destiny…._**

_Part-I: Semester one _

**_Chapter One: My knight in shining' armor _**

A/N: IF you like **Spring Break: DBZ Style you gotta love this! Lots of humor and romance as the teen gang goes through High school and common problems! If you got ANY and I mean ANY suggestions for future chappies don't hesitate! But if it's an idea I have already plan I'll announce that as well! All reviews submitted before I upload the next chappie shall appear on the new chappie! Give me any ideas for common things experienced or you experience in HS. And maybe it shall appear in their IF it's a good one and it's not in my plans! I am aiming for 50 count 'em 50 chappies! Let's hope I got that many ideas! Oh and I don't own DBZ: Grins: I got into typing too much again! Anyways sorry for the long note but Part-1: semester one: is only saying I'm aiming for twenty-five chapters for that one and then twenty-five more will over the rest of the year for their high school! Basically it's based upon problems of some students on the everyday senior year. Anyway ****warning ahead for future chappies may get mature but not over Pg13 and may get sapping, or emotional including total OCC (Out of character-ness)**

**_READ: _**

**__**

MAJOR A/U!: I'll try to keep it close to the real timeline of DBZ the meeting of Gohan and Videl put I added a few twists in there!

Rating:

PG13 –**Sexual Situations, ****Moderate Language warning and may refer to ****drug use. **Maybe**! Basically your average PG13 warning for movies and FF.net! **

Couples: Videl/Gohan (**DUH!) Erasa/Shapner Serenity/? Tori/? Mai/? Lime/? And Angela/? If you don't know who Mai, Serenity and Tori are you MUST be a new fan so either read 'Spring Break: DBZ style' or I'll post it if I get many questions but I bet I'll explain it in the story though!**

Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama (You don't wanna see what I and Dende got in store for our fav teen Demi-Saiyan! ^-^)**

Summary: _'Everyone has their own destiny…some more than others' but Gohan shall soon learn High School isn't all about studying and food…he'll learn a lesson of love he'll NEVER forget…**PLUS** the hit **'Spring Break: DBZ style' **cast!_

"Talk"

"Bonds"

"*Thinking""

(A/N: A.k.a. ME!)

_Flashback_

=Next scene

+ + Lyrics 

^_^ Happy -_- Whatever ~_~ Heh *,* dreamy look & more soon!

~Forever dedicated to VI & Go ***Videl Briefs

****  * ****

**_Toonami Guy (a.k.a. Tom)_****_:_**_ You're watching DBZ: High school year's saga_

_Theme song: (You can skip this part if you wish) _

_The sky_

_Birds flew by swiftly and elegantly._

****

**_$I'll be the one…_**

**_Ooooh…_**

**_I guess you belong…_**

**_When I met you…$_**

_A photo of Vegeta scornfully looked at Bulma as he held the Dragonball of Namek._

_As he commented on her being beautiful and trying to get the D-ball from Krillian.  _

**_$'Till there was glide in your eyes_**

**_Oh I'm in joy… in you the night with you,_**

**_No more the mystery that lie...$_**

****

_Another photo of Chichi and Goku wedding as they walked down the aisle as Chichi looked at Goku lovingly while the cowards cheered as the OX-King wept on wedding album_

**_$Where you where …wild and free_**

**_Reaching up what you need in me!_**

**_So help-lee-ness to make it right_**

**_I am holding you all through the night…$_**

****

_A photo Gohan held Videl as Saiyan-man blushing madly as Videl glared._

_He let her go they went at it again was placed in news clipping on a refrigerator. _

**_$I'LL BE THE ONE!_**

**_I'll be the one!_**

**_Who will make all your sorrows all right!_**

**_I'LL BE THE LIGHT! $_**

****

_Yet another, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillian posed like Saiyan-man as their lovers forcedly smiled at them for and not laughing. And showed Trunks and Goten beaming while Goku lifted them onto his shoulders placed 'Cherished Memories' album. Erasa and Sharpener laughing their heads off in the corner. _

**_$I'll be the light!_**

**_When you feel like there's no where to run!_**

**_I'll be the one!_**

**_To hold you and make sure you will be all right!_**

**_I will be the ON—ONNNNEEEE…. $_**

_The five couples posed together with the males holding their female._

_Bulma looked angrily at Vegeta and Gohan was blushing at Videl who was winking at him._

_Eighteen was holding Krillian who was obviously laughing. Chichi was holding a chicken leg in her hands high above while Goku held her in one arms and tired desperately to retrieve the lost ally!!! _

__

**_^Credits: Created by Videl Briefs and proudly sponsored by Capsule corps! Bringing you the BEST in DBZ fanfics since 2002!  Presented BY: Waves and Rocks^ _**

__

**__**

**__**

**_%Chapter one: I met my soul mate…. %_**

**=== ****Satan****City****…****Crimson Street**

The foggy began to surround the city.

Feet patting around the streets not a figure seen.

Gohan walked upon the empty streets wondering why it was so quiet and yet so mysterious…

One pair of feet wearing green sneakers and white socks stopped suddenly behind Gohan.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DONOT MOVE GOLD FIGHTER!" she yelled.

Gohan turned slowly around looking at her innocently.

She glared at him getting into fighting position "SO I FINALLY FOUND YOU GOLD JERK!!! I HAVE TO ADMIT YOUR MUCH MORE PUNY LOOKING THAN I THOUGHT!!" she then lowered her self ready to attack.

Gohan looked at her...she wasn't strong well compared to him anyways…but she had these amazing eyes…and

 "Prepare yourself!! HAHUUHAAA!" she yelled.

Gohan blinked in confusion "Huh-huh?" 

Gohan jumped out the way landing skillfully on crates of oranges.

She gasped "Uh!"

He slipped still lost in her eyes and the crates smashed underneath his feet.

She closed her eyes as the crashes and noises of the fall rang.

She blinked and then her eyes became dots and her mouth hanging in disbelief…he HAD to e the gold fighter right… The clothes and the hair…wait…the HAIR!!!

"Co-could you be the legendary gold fighter…? You were at the banks robbing them BLIND!!" she said in a calm tone.

"I'm a guy! I'm simple guy looking about the city…I just ah moved here and was checking out the area miss" Gohan dusted himself off.

But the Gi.

"Do I look as if I could kill someone miss…?" Gohan asked.

She looked at him suspiciously leaning in close to him he leaned back against the brick wall blushing as she got near feeling her breath upon his lips. He licked his lips nervously as those blue pools of wonder came further from view as she stepped back.

She sighed defeated.

"I-I guess not…you don't seem to have a marking on your forehead…"

"Marking miss?" Gohan blinked.

She waved her hand dismissing the matter "No-no nothing! Forget it" she blinked "Wh-what type of gi is THAT? Don't they usually have the master's…?"

"I train myself actually …well now I do…I use to have their symbol but that's when I was younger" he shrugged. "And besides wouldn't it have scratches or my hands be different?"

She glared at him slightly "I-I guess…But that still doesn't mean you could have gotten and NEW one or got lotion or something!" she placed hr hands firmly upon her hips. 

She sighed once more.

This wasn't getting either of them ANYWHERE!!

And yet part of her could trust him…and the other…well it was an undecided!

Gohan smiled at her approaching her as she held his capsule.

"So I've proven my innocence am I right?" Gohan asked.

She glared at him "NOW HOLD ON….YOU LISTEN TO ME MISTER! THE ONE THEY CALL THE 'GOLD FIGHTER' IS STRNAGE AND WEAR A GI JUST LIKE THAT AND NEARLY KILLED SOE CROOKS WE NEEDED TO QUESTION ABOUT THE RED SHARKS GROP FURTHER MORE ONE OF THEM WHO LIVED HAS BEEN MURDERING PEOPLE ON THESE STREETS EVERYDAY AND NIGHT!" she poked his chest not caring it felt like steel yet soft "AND ANYONE WOULD SUSPECT YOU WEARING THE SAME DAMN GI LIKE HE WAS! FOOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD HAVE DYED IT! AND YOU KNOW IT'S FORBINNED BY LAW IN SATAN CITY NOT TO HAVE YOUR MASTER'S SYMBOL IN THE FIRST PLACE AND"

"VIDEL HURRY!" he watch went off with the plea of the police office chief. Gohan heard the message…Videl huh. 

Videl nodded and then clicked her communicator off "Hum. There's something going on! IT MUST be HIM!" she ran off.

SSJ Gohan narrowed his eyes as it sparkled angrily in the sun's gleam.

The huge bulky man sneered at the frighten cops hiding behind their portal cars. 

"SURRENDER TO ME!! YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS!"

The two front cops shot several bullets in vain the attack failed.

The two fell down among the other fallen police officers.

"I-IF he was the gold fighter it would be no mystery" the chief' teeth chattered wildly. 

"BASTARD HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Videl jumped off the building top as she aimed to kick him in the neck "HUHHHAAA!"

The man in the cloak only chuckled darkly.

**{Foosh}**

Videl groaned as she hit the brick wall.

She looked at her injured arm.

She chuckled slightly "Damn I'm slacking off lately" she then groaned but glared at the mask man and got up into fight stance. 

Then he kicked her down.

She gasped.

She couldn't move her body…her legs…arms…they couldn't be paralyzed right…?

She gasped his ki blast nearing her face.

****

**_{Foosh}_**

****

The ki blast destroyed the vacant building. 

Videl blinked that-that GUY from before!

"Its y-you" she blinked.

He merely smiled "It's reckless to challenge someone stronger than you miss"

"HEY IT'S THE KILLER" some backup cops yelled coming from their cars.

"I am the one and only Hercule Satan!" The male only chuckled and vanished in thin air with a black smoggy dust.

"HOLD IT" Videl tried to reach for him.

Gohan blinked knowing she couldn't get out of his arms even at her full strength "Miss your being reckless again and"

"NO you oaf! That's wasn't MY father and he's trying to use my father's good name to slay people and" Videl tried to reach the vanishing form.

Her vision became foggy and began to spin as she gasped and fainted into his arms while he stood looking at her.

"Passed out…" he then smiled "Well this girl's one courage girl that's for sure!"

**===Son's House**

"Oh I got this really cute outfit" Chichi chimed.

"Really? From where?" Bulma sipped her coco.

"Camera's Endearing and Muscular" Chichi said holding up the countless boxes which took up half the den room. 

"B-but Chichi isn't that a store for"

"YEP! YOU GUESSED IT BULMA BABY SHOPPING!" Chichi giggled like a hyper school-girl.

": Sweat-drops: OK…so-so how-I mean I WOOOW!" Bulma stuttered. 

"MOM…? BULMA?" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan kami you screamed me and GOHAN WHO'S… THAT GIRL?" Chichi gasped whirling around.

"NO TIME" Gohan said in a panic.

**===LATER**

"One day when you exchange your wedding vows please carry on the hope of our people Videl…this kimono is the last kimono of your grandmamma….wear it with honor…when you find the one you shall marry" a woman said.

"Ew! I'll never fall in love with a BOY they're GROSS!" a female child said.

Videl gasped panting and looked around.

This wasn't her house…err mansion.

Yet the aroma of it made hr fell safe and warm.

She winced.

Looking at her shirt it wasn't her shirt she was wearing a huge T-shirt for her petite size and…and a blue mini skirt? 

"The-the wound I got from that jerk…and then WHAT happened…" she then gasped remembering and putting her hand upon her lips "Kami… that guy saved ME…? :sniff: Something smells like food!" she sniffed the sweet aroma from the doorway. 

"Yeah! One two, three, four and" Goten and Marron chimed bring vegetables to Chichi as Trunks handed them to her.

Gohan brought out the long wooden table and Bulma brought out a capsule filled with clean empty trays of plates. 

Videl blinked standing by the doorframe.

Goten tiled his head "Excuse me what are you doing?"

Videl blushed and began to stutter.

"I-I"

Goten beamed seeing Gohan looked to the sky blushing. "AH! I know you're my neechan right? I cannot believe this? So does that make me a grandpapa or a daddy…no that's not right but that does make me something right?" he blinked innocently "Mama said she wouldn't take no less than five hundred grandbabies!!"

Chichi beamed "So you're awake? I didn't catch your name"

"It's" she stuttered.

"Mom! Trunks took my CANDY" Goten yelled.

"Miss would you care to join us?" Marron asked.

"Uh…" Videl stuttered.

"Are you the shy type?" Trunks asked.

"So you made this all by yourself?" Videl asked Chichi.

Chichi nodded "With some help though" Chichi handed her a rice cake "Try some"

"*How come I don't get a rice bunny cake*" Goten thought pouting.

Videl saw this.

It brought back sweet memories to her though those memories were shattered with more horrid ones.

She kneeled down to Goten's height broke the majority off and titled her head to the side with a smile "Here you go" she said sweetly.

Goten looked shocked but shook it of and smiled "Thank you so much" he swallowed it whole.

Videl giggled "Quit an appetite hum?" she placed her fingers upon his cheek and kissed it making Goten blush.

"Aw, Goten got a kissy!" Trunks teased.

"Be quiet Trunkies!" Goten teased.

"HEY! Only grandmamma can call me THAT even though it's EMBRRASSING" Trunks yelled then blushed more. 

**===LATER**

Videl sat on the guest bed as Gohan entered looking slightly uncomfortable though friendly as ever.

"Videl my mom left this kimono here for you…she found it in your backpack…" Gohan held the folded kimono then placed it on the guestroom bed room. 

Videl looked at it.

"Crimson would look very nice on you Videl…heh" Gohan looked down blushing "O better go while you change…dinner should be ready by then…" he walked out.

"*He's been so NICE to me…even after I was so cruel to him…*" she thought sadly.

Videl looked at the kimono blushing. 

"Wear this bracelet when you find the one…" the woman's voice echoed throughout her mind.

"Please wear this when you fall in love" Videl repeated the words. Videl felt her body warm as she held the bracelet.

"Miss Videl" an old woman fell into the room.

Gohan held her followed by everyone else.

"Do you know her uh…Videl right?" Goten asked.

"Cahokia! What's wrong! You looked like you took" Videl came to the paled woman.

"Yolk pills" the old woman said painfully "He had force the whole staff and your father…"

"Those pills are fatal…two hours the max for living…" Bulma said softly.

"Who…?" Videl asked. 

"He had a mark on his forehead…very bulky man…and"

"Spopovitch"

The old woman collapsed.

"NO! Cahokia!" Videl gasped.

She stood "*that bastard's gonna PAY…!*" Videl ran out. "*He's gone too FAR! Cahokia …father…everyone…*"

"Videl!" Gohan said.

"Gohan take care of them!" Videl turned "*Mother I'm gonna fight with the courage and blood you gave me!*" she blew a kiss to him.

**==ELSE WHERE**

Videl slid down.

She was a fool to trust him that he was TRULY sorry.

He had rewound her mending wounds. 

"Damn him…" she cursed.

"I was JUST thinking of burning you alive…looks like my wish shall come true after all" Spopovitch licked his lips.

"NOW I know what FREAKS my mother was talking about! You disgust me" Videl spat.

"Really now" Spopovitch chuckled.

"Heh, you're not worth the time" a male voice snapped.

"TH-the gold fighter…" Videl gasped. 

**==Homeroom**

"Videl where were you?" Erasa asked as she and Videl sat at their seat.

"Busy…you know cop things" she said. She looked at her arm. It was healed. That bean thing.

**__Flashback__**

"Here, this should heal it" Gohan smiled.

Videl blushed when he placed it into her hands firmly yet gently.

"Uh…"

"Try it…" Gohan encouraged.

She shrugged if it killed her she'd haunt him to death. She chuckled mentally.

She popped the small green-lime bean into her mouth.  
She winced and mad a face it was harder than hard candy and the taste.

Gohan laughed "It may not be too tasty or easy to chew but it does the trick"

She blinked at him after swallowing and in seconds the wounds were healed.

She gasped "WO! *H-How'd THAT happen!*" 

**__End of Flashback__**

"Videl, you who" Erasa said.

Videl looked at her strangely "What is it?"

"Glad to see you bright and early Miss. Satan" Principal Pious said. 

Videl had a major flush upon her cheeks as she sank into her chair.

The principal cleared her throat. She wore a crimson blouse that matched with her knee skirt and shoes.

Mr. Yuoiko, the homeroom teacher nodded "Students our school is today and again proudly honored!!" he grinned, "Today we have been privileged to receive a NEW student"

Murmurs went thought out the classroom.

"Isn't a tad too late into the semester?" some had whispered.

"I bet it's a HUNK" cheerleaders squealed.

"Come on in Mr. Son" the principal instructed by opening the door of the classroom. 

Gohan blushed standing wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and carrying two textbook.

"AH! I told you he's a HUNK" the squad leader chimed then fainted with a smile upon her lips onto two other cheerleaders.

Erasa gave Gohan a suggestive smirked making the poor demi-saiyan feel even the more embarrassed. 

"You may sit next to Videl over there" the Principal pointed to ….VIDEL!

Gohan nearly smacked himself he KNEW that name sounded awfully familiar. 

Her eyes met his…by looking into those cerulean depths…he KNEW she KNEW that it was the guy from yesterday.

Gohan took the steps as if it where his last but it didn't seem long enough.

When he got to his seat the principal nodded "Good! Now treat him nicely…SHARPNER PENCIL I'll see YOU in MY office after homeroom" she said firmly.

Everyone now saw Sharpener trying to wet Videl's white T-shirt with his water bottle.

Videl gave him another death glare, one before class and now this one "I'll kick your dumb *SS after school! Freak" she whispered in an infuriated voice making the blonde boy pale while the principal took her leave.

Gohan then felt Videl's eyes upon him which made him squirm.

"Ease up on the poor guy Videl you act as if you're an over-protective girlfriend or something" Erasa teased.

"I AM certainly NOT" Videl snapped.

"Miss. Satan is there something you would like to share with us?" Mr. Yuoiko asked sternly holding his teacher's textbook in his left hand and a worn down white piece of chalk in the other.

"N-No sir" she felt her cheeks burning as she sunk into her chair.

The teacher shook his head muttering about _'teenagers' _then turned by to the board lecturing on and ON!

**==Study Hall1 **

Gohan was beyond bored looking at his journal. He had meet Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener but it wasn't all that cheerful. Videl had a scornfully expression most of the day and glared daggers at him behind the teacher's back. Sharpener would be flexing for two cheerleaders who sat behind him while Erasa would doze off now and then in a middle of a sentence which was either 'THANK KAMI' or 'MISS. RUBBERS **STOP** SLEEPING IN **MY CLASS' either way would resolve in 'GEROGE WASHINGTON' then 'we're **not **in Social Studies or 'That **was **chapter **three**!'**

His journal with the picture of Shelong which Bulma gave him when he was four was printed on the cover. It kept track of all the events of his life. The first few years his mother wrote because he was too young to read and write but she had given it to him about thirteen years ago. 

He kept his entire intimate moments written down and now and then Goten and his parents got a few sneak previews while he wasn't about.

"Oh so what tcha reading Gohan-San?" Erasa sang in a high pitched voice popping her head onto Gohan's shoulder "Is it a romance book or is it a LOVE letter" 

"Yeah Brains or is it a nude magazine?" Sharpener chimed leaning over Gohan's shoulder but then he looked disappointed.

"Sharpener Pencil you know OF all of US that those types are FORBIINNED at OSH" Erasa snapped.

Sharpener rolled his eyes "Not for NERDS' here he can bring 'em with all those notebooks and books of his!"

"It's just a journal" Gohan shrugged. "What makes you think it's not Sharpener?"

"Well ANY NORMAL guy would have RIGHT? Are you abnormal brains?" Sharpener said in a sarcastic gesture with a smirk.

Gohan didn't see Sharpener's teasing and sarcastic gesture or his tone of voice only the words 'normal' and 'abnormal' and it stung. He didn't know why he was being sensitive...well he IS an alien...well a half-breed.

"As if" Videl snorted "He probably is an alien! Not even the nerds here before HIM are THAT smart…I wonder if he's an alien"

Orin nodded "Yes, like in **_'Monster Triton'_** they where alone…"

The lights went out making Erasa scream as Orin placed a flashlight before his face to create a spooky effect. 

"With their long dropping red eyes and the gashing scars upon their hideous green faces and oohh-gas and boo-gag' and their moans into the night…watch out! Hear the squashing and splashing and the blood and taking your brains and"

The lights went  on.

"I think that's enough Orin" Videl sighed exasperatedly pointing to Erasa who hung from the bookcase.

_"*Crap I'm wearing a skirt* _SHARPENER IF I CAUGHT YOU LOOKING I'LL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE" Erasa yelled.

The bell rang.

"We better hurry! If I get another tardy Mr. J's gonna put me into detention 1!" Sharpener ran off. Erasa waved to Orin who went the opposite way to Calculus.  

"Videl wait a sec please" Gohan said taking up his textbook and journal.

"What IS IT?" she started to get annoyed.

"I wished you'd stop being so cruel Videl…I wished we met under different circumstances….then maybe you could trust me and we could be friends..." Gohan asked her hopefully.

Videl merely grunted.

"Videl you're mean, selfish…I thought I'd give you a chance…if I offered you friendship you may…no I was wrong..."

"Dead wrong" She muttered.

"Dead wrong to believe I could change a SPOILED BRAT like YOU into becoming open…I hate to tell you so but if the gold fighter wasn't there for you…you'd be DEAD by now…I hope you …change you mind…for your sake too…I'll see you in class Videl" Gohan walked out.

Videl stood there astonished by this out burst.  

She stood by the doorframe her eyes small in wonder as the late bell rung she felt like a puppet without strings.

***********Commercial**

_"What if everything you where forced to keep inside…was suddenly sent FREE"_

_"Destiny has fell upon the reviling races…technology and power is all that counts…not love…"_

_"YOU DARE BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND?"_

**_~Why has destiny…plague me…? _**

_Rated PG-13_

_ "If you're afraid of destiny…destiny may just find you"_

***********End of commercial **

**==Mr. Judoka's Math Class**

Erasa looked as she saw Videl slid a note to Gohan. She only could smile inside with a peg of jealousness and envious. Gohan was perfect for HER not Videl! They are COMPLETE opposites unlike HER and Gohan. She snapped away those thoughts. Videl needed someone like Gohan especially what happened seven years ago…Cell….May…

_Gohan,_

_Sorry for being rude to you,_

_Can we start over?_

_Videl,_

Gohan slide a note to her unnoticed while Videl placed the note into her lap.

_Videl,_

_What's with the new attitude?_

_Don't take it the wrong way._

_I like it._

_Gohan._

Another note slide back to him unobserved by Mr. Judoka's sternly eyes.  

_Gohan,_

_Like you said …you wished we met under different circumstances…_

_Videl._

"It's very enthralling!" Sharpener beamed for once that day.

"He's been looking up in the _'E'_ section of the dictionary!" Erasa rolled her eyes.

Gohan blinked.

"Sharpener does it ever hour for a class" Videl explained.

Gohan only nodded while he noticed Videl and the two blondes scurry to look at their Calculus books. 

"And x would equal what Mr. Son?" Mr. Judoka said sternly.

"Uh" Gohan blushed. 

**==LUNCH **

"Guys OH MY GOSH I mean---and then I" Erasa screamed jumping up and down like a hyper teen girl she is.

"Chill out" Gohan laughed.

"What is it babe?" Sharpener asked.

She glared at him "I'm dating Kyle NOT you!" she then beamed "THEN…and I—err He and It's SO COOL! Like a pair of"

"ANSWER ME!!! WHAT IS?!" Videl snapped.

"Oh yeah…" Erasa blinked "Uhm…OH! Your dad Videl! He's gonna speak and EVEN better be a SUB for us in TWO months!" she squealed.

Videl slammed her head on the table repeating her muttering 'DENDE I'LL KILL YOU!'

She felt a warm hand placed upon her forehead.

She blinked and looked up the arms of the owner to see Gohan's smile.

"Videl you could lose Brain cells that way" Gohan said.

Videl glared at him "Thanks for your FYI Mr. Science whiz but with a dad like MINE you'd DO the same!"

Gohan laughed "Say who IS your DAD Videl?"

"You-you don't know Brains?" Sharpener looked at him awed.

Gohan blushed and nodded "Is he famous?"

Sharpener nodded still stunned his eyes widen "Hercule Satan of course man!" 

Gohan nearly laughed his lungs up but didn't dare seeing how Videl was already peeved.

"Uh…Hercule huh…I guess that makes sense…hum…yeah" Gohan scratched his hair.

"Gohan KAMI your denser than they get" Sharpener said.

Gohan blinked "You should see my dad"

Videl looked at Gohan suspiciously. "Hum…"

"Videl? Why are you staring at Gohan? OH KAMI YOU'RE FALLING IN MAD LOVE WITH HIM AREN'T YOU!!" Sharpener yelled hysterically. 

Videl blinked "H-Huh? Wha?"

"OH KAMI I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! " he went on jabbering.

"NOW wait JUST a KON PICKING MINUTE SHARPNER PENCIL I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH G-Gohan" Videl snapped.

Sharpener smirked "AND then WHY did you Say HIM NAME so CLA--CLAMLY!!!"

"YOU'RE in-SANE!" Videl grabbed her books and stormed out of the cafeteria. 

"WHAT'S GOT HER UNDIES IN A BIND?" Erasa blinked.

"I-I don't know" Gohan looked at where Videl had sat and felt a tad lost without her presence near him.

Could THIS be a CRUSH Son Gohan? 

Erasa giggled her eyes ^-^ as she squealed titling her head "What's so bad having a MAJOR rich dad!" she sighed her eyes starry.

_"*she reminds me of someone…MOM!!!*"_ Gohan thought with a now pale expression upon his face but then Videl…she was Chichi's twin!

**==After School-Streets of ****Satan****City**

Videl walked ambling about the city furiously and irritated.

Her father!

What a** JERK, he actually thought she-she was ****A DITZ and ****AIRHEAD and **THOUGHT** she was **SO** globule and stupid. **

"Oh Videl, I err I'm going on a business trip…YEAH that's it!" Videl mimicked her father's loud voice. She grumbled to herself "Bastard…heartless freaking father…he doesn't even KNOW what today is does he…? No…Mother's birthday….he's so **COLD HEARTED …he didn't even think I was smart enough not to **LOOK** and ****SEE Amanda's damn convertible in the drive way?" she shook her head "What a** MESS** of a life I have! Bastard…"**

She hadn't** EVER hated her father…that is until her mother was gone…gone from her life…gone from this world…just gone…Forbidden to return.**

Why did this **ALWAYS** happen to **HER…no one else…she was alone.**

--_But what about your friends…and Go-han --her mind echoed._

She would have punched herself but it would look as if she was **CRAZY!**

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"BACK OFF BUDDY" she threw a round-the-house kick but it …was CAUGHT!

She looked baffled and bewilder for a minute no one had EVER done that before to HER!

******* Interlude **

_Toonami Guy a.k.a. Tom __:( You're watching DBZ 'High-school saga'!)_

*******End of Interlude **

"He-hey there Videl" Gohan said.

"G-Gohan…? But-but I-I thought and"

He chuckled lightly "I heard you about your dad thing and I was in the neighborhood"

She rolled her eyes "What is it Gohan?" she hissed seeing people giving them weird looks and sly ones seeing him have his hands upon her shoulder and back.

Gohan now noticed blushed and stepped back a good three feet.

"Gosh, I was wondering if you'd like to stay at my house…that is…if it's ok with your dad and you" he scratched hi hair in the famous 'Son manner'. 

"You're hopeless Son Gohan" Videl teased shaking her head.

"Uh…heh…you might wanna have a map or something to find it" he blushed more looking at the pavement. 

"Why? Is it THAT far away? What the mountain area or something?"

"Close, 439 Mountain Area to be exact"

She was speechless her mouth wide open her hands at her side as she leaned down looking as if she were to faint. "I-I……ok-ok…That's something…uhm…yeah"

"Sorry about that. I know it's like a five hour drive and all and--"

She waved her hand slightly dismissing his apologizing. "No…anyway answer me this Gohan"

"As long as it doesn't have to do with my aliens I'm all over it" Gohan said making Videl a tad well teenger-ish (I KNOW that's NOT a word!). 

"How do YOU Son Gohan get to school?" she asked suspiciously "Do you have a car? A butler? Or do you go around with golden HAIR" she said accusing as she pinned him to the wall. 

Gohan squirmed under her heat glare until their lips neared.

_"*Wait! Is she trying to kiss me…? Well going to kiss me? Oh Kami…should I kiss back? This girl business is SO complicated!*"_ Gohan thought. Then he felt Videl leaned off of him. She didn't kiss him. He felt a tad disappointed though then relived. Being kissed by her wasn't a bad thing but he wanted to be the dominate! Was that a bad thing? _"*Maybe I should have a talk with Vegeta…no too moody…Mom...HECK NO…! Death sentence…Bulma? She'd tell mom and the chibis' have too BIG of a mouth! Everyone else is the same because EVEN Vegeta and Piccolo would quiver and Eighteen would spill the peas in a collective manner*"_ Gohan thought once more.  Well Dende was getting a visit soon from him!

"Gohan?" a female voice asked.

"Oh speak to e again my angel" Gohan said in a trance.

"Gohan? What the heck is wrong with you?" Videl said.

Gohan shook his head wildly and shook off his dazzled state "Sorry about that"

"That's all right! I don't mind AT all" she said in a flirtiest voice know to Saiyan and Man kind alike that surprised Videl more than Gohan. She placed hand upon Gohan's cheek. (Goku: I sure hope she means his face! Chichi: I don't!) Videl kissed Gohan's noise with a satisfied smirk when Gohan's face turned crimson-scarlet color of embarrassment. 

"I'll see 'ya then" Videl winked. She then waved and began to take her leave. Gohan thought she swayed her hips a few times but doubt it. 

"*_What am I thinking? Gohan's you **DUMB-BELL she's a friend! You JUST met her and she's NOT interested! It's a brother-sister relationship and that's all se wants right? RIGHT? (Gohan's mind: What are YOU looking at?) Gohan shook his head looked about and took flight. **_

Narrator: And SO Gohan's first day of school comes to a close…but what mysteries arrive ……the NEXT **_'Drawn by Destiny…' _**

****

**_~NEXT TIME—Dende's got a secret a secret and you won't believe it! You'll lose your mind and your eyes bulged out of their place and PLUS someone perishes ….for good or bad and what now? A vow?_**

**_%Chapter Two: A vow upon a grave! Sad memories and the TRUTH revealed!! %_**

**-----****_On the NEXT 'Drawn by destiny' HS. Saga!_**

****

****

A/N: Review plz! Also sorry about the long A/N from before I get a little chatty there! Also about the theme song sorry if you didn't like it! It was written by Backstreet boys I was informed but it was better when I saw on a Sailor moon music video! Also I changed some words about because I didn't get the whole thing!  So sue me! Opps can't not yours and 'sides disclaimer's above no duh! Chapter two should be out in two or three day from now! I have two new sites too! If you're interested I'll put them BOTH up next chapter AND a link to the better of the two in my bio section on FF. net!!

The new chapter I already got ¼ of it done so far! So! 

~Ja-ne for now

Le-fin 6/8/2003 or 平成15年6月8日


	2. 2

**_Drawn by destiny:_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

****

A/N: I based all my stories upon problems USUALLY faced in teen lives at HS but with a DBZ twist! This chappie is more of the sad section and a MAJOR surprise ahead! If you read my fanfics either under 'Dark Videl' or 'Videl Briefs' than YOU probably know the twist OTHERWISE honey you gotta read 'Spring Break: DBZ style' and PLZ don't take my lines or jokes etc. (ESPCEAILLY THEIR MIDDLE NAMES AND SOME OF THEIR LAST NAME meaning Sharpener's Erasa's and Gohan's along with Bulma's!) It was major hard! So with further a do I present to YOU!

~Videl Briefs

 PS you'll see something I've always dreamed AND wished happened! Kawaii! JA~ne 

PS. I also got on my new Site mini romance shrines or Character shrines it's really kawaii and nice too! It's supposed to be a Videl and Gohan shrine put it's got several mini shrines in there and lots of humor too! You will NOT believe what I got in store for you! DO-NOT take ANY of MY ideas they are ALL original AND BELONG TO ME! Check it out!

KEY:

 Flashback with the underline is playing through someone's mind as they are doing something.

Brought to you by WAVES and rocks and PROUDLY presented by Capsule corps and their founders (ME! ^-^)

Recap on the last 'Drawn By Destiny':

***

**%Chapter Two: A vow upon a grave! Sad memories and the TRUTH revealed!! %**

_******+__ +  ******_

Videl sat in front of her empty dojo the memories of yesterday…and Gohan…

"*Last time I was nearly killed by an A class criminal… I'm just a girl in high school …nothing usually or strange about me right?*" Videl thought as she sighed and packed up all the training mats into a pile. 

"_*Nothing weird really has EVER happened to me… and there was this GUY…Gohan! He rescued me when I thought I was going to die…but the strange thing about it…it was the gold fighter…they looked like twins… now here I am stuck in the middle…what should I do…? My father's away and Gohan asked me to stay over HIS house until he returned…oh Kami what should I do…? How come I like him…like him MORE than a friend!__*"_

**==****Mt.****Pozou (SP)**

Videl sat on a tree branch thinking about her past.

"Hey" Gohan called to her.

Videl looked at him "Hum?"

He threw an apple to her which she caught and blinked at him.

"Hey, Videl what something to eat?" Gohan had laid out blanket after blanket of food below her. 

"Where'd you get all the food from?" Videl asked.

Gohan blushed "My mom made it for us to share" he then cleared his throat "Why don't you climb down and help me eat it"

She wanted Gohan to turn around…he looked too innocent to be real…too innocent to have an pervert thoughts but STILL he IS a teenager guy so she hopped off the tree.

It hurt a bit but she didn't wince she had jumped down from more distant jumps but Gohan's presences made her unfocused. 

Videl planted her hands in her lap watching Gohan suspiciously as he ate an apple gazing ahead looking deep in thought. 

"What ever you're up to Son I'm not falling for it" she folded her arms.

"Falling for what?" Gohan then swallowed the rest.

Videl grumbled. "Rugh… your too innocent and goodie-goodie to be real"

Gohan turned and titled his head with an adorable and innocent look but she saw a tad teasing expression in his eyes "Oh really? What do you want me to be…? A friend…? A brother?" he crawled over to her with a smirk making her squirmy "Or a lover…" his breath tickled her ear making her blush as she felt his lips enclose.

Then he returned to his seat across from her "Listen…It's fair to say Videl you don't like me too much huh"

She grunted "It's MORE than fair Mr. Son" she bites into a pear. 

"Ok, ok what-ever" Gohan said laughing a bit "And besides it's not really me you dislike hum? Maybe it's something else…or a feeling…?"

She blushed "A-ah feeling?" she stuttered.

"I'm NOT your enemy ok?" he said flatly. 

Videl went back into the tree and sat on the branch stubbornly she folded her arms. 

Gohan sighed heavily "Videl…can't WE call it 'truce'?"   
She growled "HA! I KNEW IT! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT MR. GOHAN!!" she jumped from the tree her finger pointing accusing at Gohan angrily. "I'M ONLY AFTER FINDING OUT WHO THE 'GOLD FIGHTER' IS NOTHING ELSE GOT THAT…? YOUR JUST TRYING TO LURE ME INTO A FLASE SENSE OF SECRUITY AND BE A 'GAG-GA LOVE SICK GIRL' IS THAT IT??!!"

Gohan smirked "Really? Considering all I have to do is tell your father you got your house blown up and is staying at a BOY'S house…" he swallowed his rice "I know how OVER-protective your father is when It comes to guys Videl" he said simply.

"*DAMN YOU!*" Videl then fell onto her face from falling from the tree.

Gohan helped her up with a smile "Whoops sorry about that Videl"

She growled "*OH MAN!*"

**==That night…… (Not like THAT!)**

Videl lay on the very bed she had been on when she was taken to the Son's house when she was attacked.

"_*__Cahokia__! Erasa…Sharpener…I have to say my father…they all must be terribly worried about me…at least the first three I'm sure… __Cahokia_! And the staff they'll have a cow…dad too …it's been a day now_…_!*_" Videl thought looking out the window. _

"_*and this cold…Mrs. Son won't let me leave until I'm better! She's sweet…like how my mom was before her……I gotta get better one way or another…*"_

**==Next Day**

"Ok…I was brought here …so it's NOT like it's a stupid other world or something right? Right" Videl nodded to herself as she had waked about 2 miles from the Son's house. "_*Hum…if there's a way here like the say if there's a way in there has to be a way OUT! Damn this place is a freaking maze or something! Gohan travels farther than I realized! Gosh!_*_"_

**==Son's House **

"Videl?! VIDEL?! Where are you?" Chichi and Bulma called.

Goten looked inside a jar "Hum? Videl? You in here?" he blinked a few times and showed the jar to the adults innocently "She's not here mom"

Chichi and Bulma looked at another and fell over.

They sat up laughing as a sweat-drop rolled down their ivory skinned necks. 

"She's not in the area of a mile radius mom" Trunks came in a halt from diving to the ground then hovered now. 

Chichi groaned "Where's Gohan now anyways…he couldn't have been…wait…both of the…and"

Bulma smirked along with Chichi that would make Vegeta turn green with envy!

"**Gohan + ****Girl =" the woman chimed. "****BAB-IES!"**

"That will make me an uncle right!!" Goten beamed.

Trunks sighed "Kami, help me so! I am no longer companions to these guys!" He sighed "Anyways I don't see her mom"

"C-Could it be she's gone off by her own?!" Chichi pondered when she indeed remembered Gohan was asleep when Videl had woken!

"I thought we warned her of Veggie…and if she SEES him SSJ with YOUR husband it's gonna be HECK" Bulma said. 

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME?! HUM?" Chichi looked at Bulma suspiciously while Bulma seated then…"AH! YOUR HUSBAND IS AS MUCH AS A THREAT AS MINES BULMA BRIEFS!" Chichi yelled. 

Gohan stood hovering behind the house listening…she shouldn't have gone off alone…there where dangers for those who where naïve to them as Videl was.

**==Woods**

Videl crawled under a branch with a grunt.

Her shirt torn on the bottom but nothing revealed she thanked Kami for that.

Her feet ached she may have been a mountain climber and a camper but nature in these parts weren't really her 'thing'!

Neither a freaky dolls perverted guys and things along that line!*" Videl thought. Unaware to her a figure loom behind her in the trees with other shadows watching...waiting…calculating when to spring.

THERE!

The opening to the city just over that hill!

The hill she remembered that she had been healed upon by Dende was that right? Was that his name? Then the attack of Spopvitch she got that green-bean!

"NOW! YAAHHHHHHAAA!" males' voices yelled.

Videl who was unguarded was mouth was covered and her arms grabbed by some barbarians!

**==Later at some run down shack on the coast of ****Emerald-Ivory River-MT. Pozuo** (SP)'****

Videl leaned against the wall her hands tied with chains and her feet also.

A man snickered and slapped her on the face. "Ouch" she said sarcastically then replaced her face with a sniping expression.

"Oh feisty" he tried to kiss her but she nearly bite his nose of literally. 

"Your gonna catch cold if you go around in that kimono" a large male tugged at the short kimono outfit se wore.

Videl blushed slightly embarrassed and angered.

"RUGH! Don't TOUCH ME!" at her rage the chains snapped off surprising everyone. "It's delicate fabric it will RIP OAF!" 

A slim one chuckled regaining her composer "What is it princess? Our hands too dirty for you eh?" a few chuckled at this making him chuckle as well. "Let me rip it and I'll buy you a new one"

She glared at him.  "STOP LAUGHING BASTARD AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR BIG *SS MOUTH IS!" she got into fighting stance.

"Hey isn't that Hercule's kid?" one whimpered.

Another smirked "So this is HIS BRAT?! Oh Satan City's heroine" 

"QUIT NOW…or I shall KILL YOU" the leader stepped forward with a gun while the others drew guns and or swords.

"Impressive" she smirked. "But I've SEEN better"

"B*TCH" he grunted.

"Oh I'm shaking him my boots buddy" she said sarcastically aggravating the leader even more showing nerve vein upon his face. 

"Try to cut them off with one swing boss like dandelions!" a hulking one chuckled as half the group had grabbed her from behind.  

"Even if you die…it shall bring back the lives that you slay…" a female voice rang through Videl's mind.

He shot out a ki blast injuring one of his own "Boss…why-why'd you do THAT…ugh" 

Everyone ducked and dogged missing close calls as the statue behind him fell apart into dust.

"B-boss! Where 'ya aiming? She's who YOU WANT" a couple of them shoved Videl closer to the boss. 

"Can't YOU OAFS tell there's something WRONG with HIM?!" she slapped their hands away "YOU BETTER GET YOR *SSES IN GEAR OR NEXT TIME ITWILL BE YOU DUMBIES!"

They stuttered pointing behind her. 

"DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING MEANING" she stopped and ducked in time losing a strand of her black hair. "*HERE I AM PLAYING DUCK-DUCK GOOSE WITH A TEN FOOT TROLL!!*"

**==Capsule corps.**

"Hey, look at that lil' man over there standing by that box" Goten pointed.

"THAT'S NOT an OLD man! That's a girl" Trunks pointed.

Goten blinked.

Marron giggled "D-do you think she heard us?"

"YOU!-HO! OVER HERE!" Goten called jumping up and down behind the tree.

Trunks sweat –dropped "Yep"

The girl with black choppy hair and eyes blinked at them then a boy with the same hair style but with blue eyes appeared next to her.

Goten raced up to them.

"HI! I'm Goten! What are your names? Grade? Fav color? Fav animal? Age? Birthday and where'd you some from?" he babbled quickly. The two stared at him blankly. 

"Uh, Pan and Demono" the girl answered. 

"Kindergarten and uh…elephants…uhm…8…and"

"Your fav color's elephant?" Goten giggled making Pan giggled slightly while the boy blushed.

"I'm Goten and I'm seven! That's Marron she's six and Trunks he's eight!" Goten said.

"Hi" Marron smiled.

"Yeah" Trunks said simply.

"Do you like broccolis?" Pan asked.

Goten made a sour face "No but I like hamsters"

"YOU EAT HAMSTERS??!!!" they yelled in disbelief.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Goten giggled which made them all sigh in relief. 

"So where are your parents?" Marron asked.

The two chibis they met only shrugged "We don't know! Our dad's friend brought us somewhere and well" Demono said.

Pan nodded "Yeah, and I" she blushed "I pushed a button and--"

"--We got end up HERE" Demono said a tad angered. 

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS CURIOUS CAN YOU BLAME ME?"

His eyes went half way (-_-) "Of course not sis"

She glared at him threaten "I'M WARNING YOU"

"Sibling rivalry always a blithe experience" Goten sighed happily making Trunks and Marron have the same expression as Demono with a sweat-drop rolling down their necks.  

"Goten when did you learn that word?" Trunks asked.

Goten blinked "Gohan was saying it OVER and OVER AND OVER AND--"

"WE GET IT" Pan said glaring at him then back at her brother. 

"ANY-WAYS! IT WAS LIKE 'Videl, Such a blithe life …such blithe touches…!'!" Goten imitated his older brother. 

**==ELSEWHERE**

Gohan jumped from tree to tree only a mere blur to normal humans.

He jumped finally to one branch perfectly still closing his eyes.

"Damn girl! I don't care what happens to her…but this stupid human side of mine ugh" SSJ Gohan jumped into the air. 

**Commercial:**

_She lost her mother…._

_She's alone …until one day…_

_Upon one tournament…_

_She met the boy of her dreams…_

_But shall it last…._

_She MUST find out where she belongs and FAST…_

_Pieces by pieces…dimension by dimension…_

_Who is she really…?_

_Not a normal girl…that's for sure…_

**_ROSE PETALS…_**_By Dark Videl…_

_"It's more than a simple letter…it holds the universe…universe…universe…"_

**Toonami -Tom: DBZ**: High School Saga NOW CONTINUES…

**==RUN-DOWN SHACK**

Videl groaned as she helped one of the men.

"You Ok? Huh? Can you stand?"

"N-no" he groaned "I-I think I broke my leg"

"We'll have to go the back way! He's at the main entrance" a lean one ran over to help. 

"I want your life…give it to me" the boss said angrily looking vigilantly of the group.

"I wished I weren't like this" she said.

**___Flashback___**

"The woods are a dangerous thing for new-comers who don't know WHAT to expect" Chichi said drying the dishes.

Videl looked down at the table with her hot meso soup wearing a blue kimono and slippers.

**___End of Flashback___**

Videl mentally groaned "*Maybe I should have listened…never mind that NOW! I gotta get outta here!*" she thought as she lifted the man about twice her weight along with the other men whimpering silently trying the escape the boss who was staring at where they where before. 

The men wailed and hid behind Videl.

She growled angrily at them "WELL! Thanks for NOTHING"

They blushed and laughed nervously.

"_*Almost like Gohan…*" Videl thought smiling to herself then shook it off. _

The boss missed nearly getting them all but crashed into the opposite wall.

How? They didn't know or care for that matter. 

Videl jumped to the exit after giving the injured man to a bulk one.

"NOW!" she commanded "push the wall out all at once"

At that order the men obeyed. 

"PUSH! PUSH!" the men shouted as they shoved. 

"HE-LLOO" the boss smirked.

They all screamed then a blinding light.

The boss fell face first.

And then a lone figure appeared.

"T-The gold fighter?" Videl gasped.

"Woo! That's THE dude" a screwy one chimed jumping up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Videl finally found her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he teased.

Videl glared at him "Since you're here Gold boy why don't you be a good lil' boy and help us out here?"

"Oh the Great Videl asks ME the gold fighter for help? I am honored" he made a mockery bow.

"STOP BEING AN ASS AND HELP ME JERK!!" she snapped.

"As you wish" he bowed once more.

"I think he's the screwy one now" two small thieves spoke. 

**THE NEXT DAY=**

"Ya know it was so funny! Anyways what happened to Videl? I haven't seen her in like forever!" Goten babbled.

"I sense her Goten" Trunks smirked.

"Yeah she has ALLLL the mischief YOU can only dream! Like knocking that pimp! Yeah pimp into that man-hole and that prostitute into that trunk man that was KKOOOLLL" Goten chimed.

"HEY!!!" Gohan yelled as the two once sparing demi-saiyans took flight with Gohan behind them flying behind them. 

Gohan remembered.

It was the anniversary she lost her family…her mother…sister…brother…all of them in a car crash… that's where she was taken somewhere…somewhere like an orphanage and fed and cared like a criminal.

He shared his father's own death with her …it seemed to help…but within the depths of those blue eyes he saw the truth…she wasn't a brat or bully always looking for trouble…she was trying to prove herself…to someone…or at least to herself…

_"Even when I think I'm alone…I'm NOT lonely…I feel the presence…the presence of my family...I anticipate the tender moment when I shall be holding them…holding the people that are waiting for me…"_ he remembered Videl saying with tears rolling down her cheeks it broke his heart into thousands of pieces 

"I just fee some sorry for her…" Gohan said while he and the chibi' sat upon a tall oak tree.

"Hum…maybe we shouldn't bother Videl for a while…I mean in her given state…" Goten said sadly.

Gohan nodded with Trunks, "You might be right…I mean she's alone…her father isn't much help…I wonder if she's all right" Gohan swallowed "Maybe I should go check upon her and"

"Are you three gonna SIT ALL DAY LONG?!" a female voice yelled.

Looking down below they all freaked.

"VIDEL?!!!" they yelled in shock.

"Who else? The one and only' she beamed as they landed.

"But-but"

"Let's go and get some food 'k?" Videl asked.

"But-but-but" Gohan stuttered. 

"No but's Mr. Son" she teased "A girl can only do so much for you" she winked.

"COOL! I smell mom's food!! Yippee!" Goten raced off through the trees.

"HEY! WAIT FOR MEEE!!!" Trunks ran after Goten.

Videl didn't seem to notice their abnormal speed because her eyes where fixed upon Gohan's. 

"Come on nerd's you gotta hurry up before there's nothing left" with that she began to move in and out of the trees.

"_*Great she's feeling better*" Gohan smiled. _

**THAT NIGHT=**

Videl looked through the curtains "My whole life revolved around my family...but in the end…I wasn't able to protect them…so I swore upon my mother and family's grave that I would protect…**YOU**…" Videl spoke into the night.

Images of the Son family…her friends…her people…the Briefs family…even Veggie, "with my body…AND my soul…"

Not known to her Gohan stood in the doorway listening with sadness…and pride making the vow complete he vowed it as well. 

Completed? 7/4/2003 a.k.a 平成15年7月4日!! Visit my site at **__!!!!!**


	3. 3

**_Drawn by destiny:_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**Chapter three: Romeo and Juliet, talent shows, the one? **

A/N: Yak-ka-de-yak! Don't come back sic! Yep! Romeo and Juliet! Kawaii master piece of TRUE love! Did you see Movie 12 (I think that's right? Well the one when the living dead clash of other world (Send to the 'under world') with the real world) well there's' a part where Romeo (He's VERY old) and the lovely Juliet appears! (Its Japanese subtitle but STILLL it SAID Romeo and Juliet darn it! I'm upsetting myself as if! Don't own DBZ! Review 'k? Thanks ALL the peeps who reviewed _'Spring Break: DBZ style' _PS_ I don't own the song!_

_++++++++++++++++++++++_

**Mrs. Anorak's Science class=**

Mrs. Anorak adjusted her glasses and her brown hair in a French bun.

"Class, upon short notice we have a new student" she said with slight French accent.

Mummers of this ran throughout the class.

Erasa shot her hand up "Male or female"

"According to this female Miss. Rubbers"

Groans of disappointment and 'whoops' filled the classroom where many could tell from which groups they came from.

"Everyone Mai" she pointed as a teen girl with chestnut hair to her shoulder and yellow eyes emerged from the door wearing a black skirt and shirt with high heels.

"WHAT A BABE" Sharpener yelled then looked at Videl and groaned she was a babe too.

_This was SO hard._

_Well I could have two, yeah! Gohan's dating that sult Angela right? PERFECT! Sharpener you ARE de man! _

**Lunch=**

"Hey, Gohan! Come on! I want to show you someone" Erasa practically dragged him.

He thanked DENDE she came and took him from Angela's clutches he HAD to break this blackmailing thing off NOW he couldn't last a second longer.

Then he saw Videl.

His heart leaped and felt as if it stopped at her heavenly features.

Simply beautiful…perfect for him….just the woman he needed and NOT Angela. 

"Gohan?" Videl looked up.

"He-hey Videl" he swallowed _"*SHE MUST think I'm dork!!*"_

"Gohan, I am DE man! I got a babe and NOW and I'm gonna get another" Sharpener boasted.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Gohan? IS that you?" a female voice asked.

"Huh? MAI?" Gohan asked baffled. How-how'd you get here?"

She hugged him tightly "It's been FOREVER Gohan! I've missed you so much"

_"*Hum, looks like I've got MORE competition?!*"_ the thought ran through Angela, Videl and Erasa's minds.

**Drama Class=**

_"*Why'd I sign up again?__ Oh yeah, mom…and Videl*" Gohan sighed deeply with passion._

"HEY!" Angela tugged his ear making him snap back to reality.

"Hum-huh? _*Oh yeah, and Angela too*_" he thought glumly. He's preferred her as a friend…or if she where more like Videl.__

But NONE was like Videl.

It was true.

Everyone was his or her own person...and Videl…she was one in a million that's for sure. 

"Stop zoning out muffin" she cooed.

Gohan muttered something.

"Excuse me?"

"No-nothing Angela" he said nervously. 

"Your suppose to call me by my pet name" she pouted.

"Ah, yeah…I'm sorry sweet cups"

"That's ok" she winked.

"If you love birds would CARE to listen up let's continue" Mrs. Erika snapped glaring at  the two.

Videl watched out the corner of her eyes feeling a ping of pain and jealous.

_"*WHY SHOULD I BE JEALOUS?__ Ok, she got the man of my dreams big deal! I'm happy with my life …without him...Him...Him…him…*" her mind replayed that word over and over. It made her SICK Angela got Gohan, it just wasn't fair._

Or was SHE being unfair….she should be happy for them right? RIGHT?! This love business was TOO complicated for her now. She WISHED she had someone to share this with.

"Ok, class! Today being the class of 2003 (Hey gotta stay current) we'll perform the classic play of TRUE love…Romeo and Juliet" she passed out the scripts. 

**Later=**

"Ok, Videl-Juliet, Angela-Nurse" the teacher read off the list Videl was shocked sure she loved romance and all but JULIET? Kami! 

Angela was weeping as Gohan patted her on the back sighing.

"And then Kirin- Romeo" she continued.

Videl felt her face pale, HE WAS a PERV! UGH!

Kirin merely smirked flipping his blonde hair making Sharpener growl at him and Erasa glaring at him dangerously giving him a look really seen.

Gohan's ki spiked up a tad making Angela sweat and patting her shirt and fanning herself "IS it hot in here or is it me? And not in a flirting manner neither"

Gohan lowered his ki making Angela blinked bewildered and dumbfounded. 

"Now, everyone rehearse your lines please" Mr. Yokel said trying to sound firm being the assistant drama instructor.

_"*This SUCKS!*"_ Gohan sighed.

**After School=**

Videl closed her locker.

"He-hey Videl" Gohan stuttered.

Videl turned to Gohan.

"…hum? G-Gohan? Uh, hey" she said.

"Oh VVIIDD-EELL!" A male voice sang.

Videl cringed and Gohan winced. 

"Kirin" Videl muttered coldly.

"Ah, she speaks" he said.

She snarled at him.

"Practicing for the play I see" Gohan said stiffly. 

Kirin smirked that would make Veggie laugh at the pathetic attempt.

"Why yes of course! Having being Romeo and having such a PRETTY mama being Juliet who could blame me?" Kirin laughed holding Videl by the waist.

Videl glared at him taking his hands from her "Have you been watching Johnny Bravo?" 

Kirin smirked even more which made Gohan feel pity for his sad attempt once more. 

"Let's go to my home Videl" Kirin tried to pull Videl.

"Videl's not going with you JERK!!" Gohan spat "She doesn't like guys like YOU"

Videl whorled around facing Gohan with angry and a frown. 

She placed her hands upon her hips "SON GOHAN, DAMMIT DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I LIKE JERK!! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE YOU FREAK! UGH!" she then looked at Kirin "Let's go Funk" 

Kirin smirked loving how his last name rolled off her tongue. 

He then looked seeing Videl turn the corner freaking out two students.

"I am de man I'll have Videl in MY bed before 3:00 pm!" he showed Gohan his watch that now read 2:55 pm.

Gohan growled slamming him into the lockers knowing the two students already scurried off and the staff and teachers where in the lobby, "**DAMN YOU! Lay **EVEN **a finger on her delicate skin and **I SWEAR I'll RIP YOUR FREAKING FLESH OFF HUMANOID**! ****GOT THAT!!" Gohan was fuming as he threw Kirin onto the floor with disgust "I've wasted enough time upon you, worthless humanoid"  **

Kirin dusted himself off smirking like the idiot he is. "Sure Gohan, I won't lay my pampering hands upon the woman I shall claim…you know her being all pure and all, I shall be the one to take it all away...C-YA!" he zoomed down the hallway "Hey Sugar wait up! Wait for daddy" 

Gohan looked on his eyes shimmering…_Videl…_

**Café=**

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!" Mai slammed down her shake. 

"GOHAN ARE YOU REALLY DENSE!!!" Angela yelled.

Erasa shook her 'accusing pointing' finger at Gohan closing her eyes "Tsk, tsk, TSK, Son Gohan I am ASHAMED of YOU! YOU a genius and YET a BONE-HEADED AIRHEAD when it comes to SWEET love" she sighed romantically. 

Gohan fell back "S-sweet love? She HATES me…well sometimes"

Sharpener gawked at him "Man, have YOU been living in the wilderness all your life"

"Why of course! Where would I've been?" Gohan said.

Silence…

"ANY-WAYS" Erasa shoved Sharpener aside "Videl's like this ALL the time! She HATES to show her TRUE feelings! And I got a feeling she cares for YOU! Call it women's intuition of what not but he cares! WHOOPS! Gotta boggy! I got a 3:15 appointment" she looked at her watch.

"3:15…" Gohan said then it clicked…… 

_I am de man I'll have Videl in MY bed before __3:00 pm__…!_

Kirin's voice echoed.

DAMMIT! He had to jet and FAST!

"Hey guys how long does it take for guys too you KNOW" he demonstrated the _'hokey-pokey' Sharpener's shirt shown._

Everyone fell over.

Gohan sighed, he had NO time to waste "I'll pay you back, put this on my tab thank you" he ran out then ran to an alley and took flight.

Mai stood up "Dose he even KNOW where Kirin and Videl ARE?!" 

There where groans from everyone who fell over by the gush of winds of Gohan's speed. 

A waitress groaned "I'm quitting I don't know how long my hair can take anymore of this…" she gasped at her pink nails "AH! M-M-My nail! I broke A NNNAAAIIIILLLL!" she wailed falling onto her knees as the waiter next to her sighed. 

**Sky=**

Gohan soared through the sky.

"*_Damn!__ Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!*" Gohan thought._

He closed his eyes finding Videl's ki.

"FINALLY FOUND YOU!!"

**Kirin****'s House =**

"So your mom died? Mom too" Videl looked at the photo.

Kirin smirked "*_She doesn't even realize I'm touching her ass! YOU GO BOY!!*" _

She then looked over his painting at the wall "You're a great artist…l-like…like Gohan…" she whispered.

DAMMIT DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM?! Both their minds screamed.

Videl shook her head.

"I have some more over" he stopped seeing her pick up a box of paintings.

"Pro-Naked women?" she looked over at him questionably. 

He blushed "Err…yeah heh *ACT INNOCENT DAMMIT!* you see I"

She smiled "That's ok! I wouldn't consider you normal without you having SOME interest in females" she titled her head "You know someday you should call me and I'll let you paint me naked with chocolate on me"

His eyes lit up "R-really?"

She giggled "Of course…" his heart leaped "Not" she finished making that leap stop "Don't be silly Kirin it's a joke" 

"Yeah! I know that" he laughed nervously showing he had not a clue.

"You remind me of…"

"OF" 

"Uhm…no-one…let's rehearse shall we?"

_"*IT'S BEEN A FREAKING TWENTY MINUTES! I MAY LIKE GIRLS WHO PLAY HARD TO GET BUT SHE MUST BE THE MASTER RIGHT? DAMN HER!*" _

"So do you have anything to drink? Coco? Water?" Videl looked at him.

"Err…yeah, hold on a sec"

**Seconds later=**

Videl sipped her water and cringed "Kirin is there something wrong with this water? Nothing personal it taste kind of funny"

He smirked "Nothing wrong with it! It's fresh water too Videl! Count on it! It makes you feel care free"

Videl sighed thinking then said "Yeah, it-it dose make me feel care free…hum…I feel a little faint though"

"Faint away in my awaiting arms my love"

She giggled "Your funny Kirin"

"Am I?" he smirked more. "Let's go upstairs…the airs MUCH fresher on the balcony in my room….come on"

She nodded feeling a tad light headed "Yeah, uh sure" she placed the water down then took it back up.

Interlude of humor**:**

**Chibi Goku:** KAMI, no Videl! Don't DO IT! I mean DON'YT DO IT! Oh screw it! NOT LIKE THAT! You people are SO SICK! UGH! Oh hamburgers! YUCK! What Roshi told me of them, I'll NEVER look at a hotdog AGAIN the same way!

End of Interlude: 

**Moments Later=**

Gohan flew onto Kirin's balcony seeing the worm spreading his bed and air freshen his room.

The **BASTARD! **

With a gush of wind Gohan hovered there making both their hair blow wildly in the winds.

"WHERE VIDEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER DAMMIT! ANSWER ME!!" Gohan roared.

"She isn't here bud! Turn down the wind effects will 'ya?"

Gohan grabbed Kirin by the throat "IF **ANYTHINGhappens to**** MYVidel, ****YOU BETTER MAKE OUT YOUR PUNY **FRICKING** WILL 'CAUSE I** WILL** COME FOR **YOU!** ****GOT THAT?!" then he flew out the window down sensing Videl wasn't there but he still got one thing done on his new agenda for that day. **

"Damn, what's got his ass in a bind?" Kirin muttered and straighten his collar "Nerds, they really are from outer Space aren't they?"

**Son's House=**

"DAMN, Gohan!" Krillian said.

_{PAM}_

"Language" Chichi warned. 

"Geez," he muttered "Woman"

"WATCH IT BUDDY!"

_{PAM, PAM, PAM}_

Goten snickered with Trunks.

"YOU TWO FIND THAT FUNNY?!" she snarled.

"NO! No, no way! Uh-uh! Nope" the two said fanning their hands desperately to calm her done.

"Good" she said as she held the frying pan up and it vanished with sparkles before their eyes leaving the inhabitants of the Son house baffled, bewildered and plainly** shocked**. 

"But-but what if she's…what if HE…and the little son of a—and what if I'm standing here and maybe…or maybe she's…if maybe he could have….If maybe I could" Gohan rambled on in mutterers.

Chichi sighed "Gohan, your NEVER gonna find OUT all those maybes if out don't get OFF you DAMN ass and find out! *Saiyans!*" she rolled her eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth "Excuse my French" 

Goten blinked tilting his head "Momma, that's not French"

Trunks groaned slapping his hand upon his forehead "What an **IDOIT I befriend! Goten, she **MEANS **excuse her for her **LANGUAGE**!!!"**

"Oh, **OOOOHHH**! Well, uh…yeah, still it's not French" Goten pouted.

Everyone fell over.

Goten pouted even more "Well…it's not" 

**OSH**** the next day=**

"I couldn't sense her until today at school! Mai, what do you think is going on?" Gohan whispered. 

He stopped as they pasted Mr. Yoakum who glared at them thinking they where lovers and where gonna make-out on school property or something **MORE**: Wink_, wink: _

Mai shrugged "Bets me Gohan! But I--"

"GGGOOHHHAANNN SWEET-HEART!" Angela giggled swinging her arms around Gohan's neck.

_"*The B*TCH is HERE again!*"_ the two thought as Angela tilted her head.

"Gohan? You ok? You look tired! I bet a night with me and you'll be so perky!" Angela tugged onto Gohan's arms.

_"*HECK **NO!**__ I DON"T LIKE **YOU!! THAT'S THE ****LAST THING** I **WANT!!*"**_ Gohan thought.

"Angela we don't need another you running around to drive us ALL into the 'Nut-house'!" Mai said.

Angela pouted "Gohan won't go crazy on me…right Gohan?" her eyes sparkled showing she didn't except NO for an answer.

Gohan and Mai thought to themselves if she EVER received a 'NO' in her entire life? What a spoiled brat! 

"Uh...Heh…uhm…heh…N-N" he didn't even finish.

Angela's face sank as if she where to cry for days "G-Gohan…" she squeaked "You don't love me do you?"

**_HECK NO,_** he wanted to scream.

"Uh…what-what gave you that idea honey?" he cringed using the word for her. 

"First off you NEVER call me 'honey' like THAT before" she sobbed "I KNEW IT! YOU WOMANIZER!!! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! YOU AREN'T I-INNCOENT! YOU'RE A SKINNY PUNY PIMP WHO PLAYS GAMES WITH HOT GIRLS LIKE ME!! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! UGH, OH MAMA, PAPA I'M ZO ZORRY!" she was crying and her English was being coated with her native tongue of French. "ZO-WHO! I CANNOT BELIEVE ZHAT I WAS ZUCH A FOOL! YOU RAN OFF AND MARRIED VIDEL DIDN'T YOU?! OH ZAMI, MY LIFE AND LOVE FOR ZOU ZI FORZOTTEN AND NOW I SHALL LIVE IN ZARKNESS FOREVER NO?" her crying was killing his ears.

Her English and French swirled making some of her words not sound either of her two well spoken languages. 

Mia blinked "I-I think I shall make my exit…stage LFET!" she zoomed down the left hallway leaving dust behind.

Gohan groaned "This **ISN'T** my day! What worst can happen" 

"Hey there slugger! What's up?" a male voice aid.

**DAMMMIT **KAMI **NO…Kirin…he was ****THE LAST person** HE** wanted to** SEE** and or ****HEAR!**

"Hey, wanna hear something about MY afternoon? I know YOU do! Let's just say I de-virgin the tough virgin of Orange Star High" 

Gohan growled.

"It's was SO magically! She, EVEN for a beginner was a feisty and sassy one! Should have claimed her sooner eh?" 

Gohan made fists at his side.

"And man was she screaming and riding and OH!" he then smirked "But I guess you don't wanna hear about MY naughty life what about yours lately Gohan? OH YEAH, I forgot you DON'T HAVE ANY!!" he then laughed.

Gohan punched Kirin so hard he fell threw the lockers.

The bastard was STILL alive...he should have killed him.

Glaring at the rumbles and the gasping student body who was either feeling or between cheering or screaming like Sharpener seeing a naked woman who turned out to be a man instead on TV.  

Many chose their second option NOT Caring about reputation but their LIVES of surviving……………………… the El Deabero……… _[1]_

_…YAH—WOOOO… _

"Mr. SON unhand Mr. Funk!" Mr. Yoakum snarled.

Gohan grunted.

"We shall have a talk with your mother! Principal office NOW! And someone go call Mrs. Arioso, the school nurse NOW" Mr. Yoakum ordered. 

Angela nodded numbly; Gohan even forgot she was still there. 

Gohan marched to the Principal's office folding his arms and walked with a smirk like Veggie usually does.

"What a man" Angela sighed romantically "Brains and muscles!" she then blinked "Oh yeah, the nurse" she scurried off.

"Memo to self: **Don't** piss off any **more nerds ugh…" Kirin moaned in agony. **

**P. Office=**

"Uh—b-but m-Mrs." Mr. Tusk stuttered.

"EXCUSE ME DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK SHORT-STUFF? I THINK NOT!" Chichi snarled clamming him with a hot frying pan.

"**FUTHER-MORE I SHALL TAKE OUT**** ALLMY FUNDIES FROM ****THIS SCHOOL ****AND ANY SCHOOL THAT YOU'VE HAVE ENCOUNTERED WITH!!" Bulma yelled "_AND_ I'M SURE VIDEL'S****FATHER WILL AGREE ****ONCE HE FINDS OUT" she added.**

"Of course Bulma, he'd HATE to find OUT that his daughter was harassed and MR. TUSK did NOTHING to stop it! What a pity to see YOU laughed at EVERY street you GO to and be known for '**THE JACKASS Principal!!!'!" Gohan smirked.**

Mr. Tusk graveled at Bulma and Chichi's feet kissing them "Please….please…I-I'll do ANY thing"

"ANY-THING" the wives chorused with smirks that would make Veggie cower in a corner sucking his thumb. 

**Drama Class=**

"Class zit is zit!" Mrs. Erika said as everyone dressed. "This will be the FIRST romance play for the FIRST semester! Then we shall another one the NEXT semester since this IS a WHOLE year course and all" 

Gohan felt a tad guilty when she then announced Kirin had transferred to another school for 'personal' reasons.

He then smirked mentally saying 'served him right' but shook his huge ego and pride down looking at Videl.

She met his gaze and turned her head roughly and swiftly.

She then looked down at the floor at her left side. 

He sighed, he had to give it time….then he'll confess his love for her. 

"So, here's the break down Orion, Boron, Luther, Kong, then Sharpener, and Gohan! **If Orin can't make it, it goes down the ZILTS until ZOMEONE can play Zomeo err… Romeo" Mrs. Erika cleared her throat noting her French slurring. **

Gohan's blood boiled he HAD to have the part, it would give him an excuse to be near Videl and NOT near Angela.  

"Oh I was like so like scared and I was like 'Oh my Kami' and he was like glaring! I felt it as a sexy glare but like the lockers and like that walls! So NOT cool dude!" Angela rambled on to some jocks who only looked her body over with lustful eyes and drooling lips. 

**A day later=**

Orion quitted because of stage fright, Boron because of his reputation, Luther because his parents thought against kissing girls so young (Old fashion cha) and Kong for having a VERY furious girlfriend. Gohan sighed Sharpener…he KNEW it was gonna be hard since Sharpener was 'gaga' over Videl since…since FOR-EVER' Gohan rolled his eyes like Eras did when she explained it to him. 

"Gohan that's not a very good reason" Sharpener straighten himself in the mirror posing. 

"Because I just NEED to be nee--" Gohan stopped himself in time seeing Sharpener turn to him looking at him perplex.

"**Need**?" Sharpener raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get a tingling feeling that there's MORE to this then your letting …? Far more then the part" he smirked teaseling. 

"Err…I…"

"Dose this have to do with Videl? Maybe **LIKING her **BEYOND** 'friends?'!" Sharpener smirk widened. **

Gohan pretended to gawk at Sharpener in uttermost disbelief, but Sharpener smirked more he was doing that a lot now. 

"NO WAY!!!" Gohan yelled.

"Wwwweeeeelllllllll" he said slyly, "If THAT was the case I would GLADLY give up part!" 

Gohan was baffled and started to babble like an idiot.

"So, since it's NOT I'd like  to rehearse" Sharpener said dramatically. 

"Sharpener wait" Gohan breathed in deeply then exhaled. 

"Yyyyeeesssss" Sharpener said batting his eyes now wearing HUGE black lashes and make-up like a clown.

Gohan squeaked in fright.

"Sorry, I was going prank Mr. Tusk, so go on" Sharpener took the fake lashes off his original eyes lashes.  

"Uhm…I-I like Videl" he muttered under his breath.

"Huh? ZXZUSE ZE (**Translated:** Excuse me?)?" he pretended to sound like Mrs. Erika. 

"Ilikevidel (**Translated**: I like Videl)" he muttered louder but too quickly.

"Pardon, run that by me again?" Sharpener leaned in.

"I LIKE VIDEL!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Sharpener fell back due to the level of his voice and rubbed his arm "Yeah, I am I suppose so---"

"I'M HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HER! I WANT TO ALL THE WHOLE NINE YARDS! LOOPY LOPP IN LOVE WITH HER! I WANT A FAMILY WITH HER!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I'M GAGA IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL!!  THE WAY HER EYES SHINE AND SPARKLE IN THE LIGHTS! HER SMILES! HER BODY! HER MIND! ALL HER QUAITLES! I WOULD DIE FOR HER! KILL FOR HER! PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE! I LOVE VIDEL!!" Gohan said then panting his face red finally catching a breath when he saw Sharpener's stunned face he blushed. 

"Damn well I'll be" he said still shocked at Gohan's confession "When Videl and Erasa hears this--"

"PLEASE don't tell EITHER of them! Not EVEN Mai OR Angela! I want to tell them all when the time's right" he blushed. 

"Man, you got one HECK of a love triangle going on! I mean TWO! Erasa-You-Videl, Videl-You-Erasa-! THREE! Shall I go on?" Sharpener smirked slyly.

"First that smirk embarrassed me, then it was PLAIN freaking ME out and NOW it's just damn creepy and annoying" Gohan said.

"AH! Speak again my angel! Speak!" Sharpener said.

Gohan gave him a 'eww, I'm STRIAGHT man' look.

Sharpener sighed, "Kidding Gohan! Take my part besides this 'Romance thingy' IS** SO last season" Sharpener handed him his lines.**

**PLAY=**

"Videl was pissed off in that scene" Mai said to Gohan.

Gohan nodded. "PMS?" he asked.

Sharpener scratched his hair "Yeah, but she's AWLAYS PMSing" he then laughed.

_{SWACK}_

"OUCH! What was that for" He pouted "Gohan never got a hit and HE started it FIRSTY!" 

Erasa shook her head "You're SUCH a child!!" 

"Anyways! Videl KNOWS I should be Juliet! I have a LARGER chest AND FRIMER! I'm better LOOKING! Attractive, sexy, fashionable, EASY to get along with, perky, preppy, SMART" Angela went gibbering on.

Through everyone else's' mind _"*She lost be after the Juliet part_*"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING" Videl snarled approaching Angela.

"EASY **HUSSY**! I OPEN MY MOUTH LIKE SO AND SAY IT!" Angela retorted. 

"Now, now Videl, Angela" Erasa tired to calm them down.

"NOT KNOW ERASA, I'M TALKING TO BARBIE OVER HERE!!" Videl yelled.

"BARBIE? WELL, I NEVER! I AM NOT SOME TWIT THAT PRANCIES ABOUT WITH BLONDE HAIR AND TIGHT LITTLE PINK OUTFITS!!!" Angela snapped.

Videl laughed "Could have been mistaken!"

"VIDEL!" Gohan said "That's enough"

"SO your-your saying IT'S MY FAULT SON GOHAN?!"

"N-No I wasn't saying that I was"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING IT'S MY FALUT! ZHIS IZ ZA OUTRAGE! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY HEART! ZON ZOHAN" Angela wept.

"WHY DON'T WE SETTLE THIS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! COURTYARD! YOU AND ME MRS. BARBIE" Videl said poking Angela's neck emphasizing EVERY her word. 

"B-But Videl, Last time I checked she's not 11 inches" Erasa titled her head. 

"Guys, the-the play" Gohan stuttered.

"DAMMIT, THE FRICKING PLAY CAN WAIT GOHAN!!" the two female shouted behind their backs.  

**Courtyard=**

"I say Videl is de favorite of the crowd tonight eh lass?" Erasa said.

"Ye? Uh yes, and now it seems as if Videl is at the lead now by 6 to 4 nails" Mai said.

Erasa took the blow-pop from Mai licking the red coating.

"She's sexy, she's fine, and she'll surely kick you in the behind! Videl SSSAAATTTAAANNNN!" Sharpener announced over the intercom.

"Well being the head cheerleader she NEEDS no introduction, all I can say before my mother KILLS me for profanity in my mouth! ANGELA VVVUUULLLAAARRR!! " Gohan announced.

**Play=**

"IF THEY DON'T GET THOSE FRICKING KIDS ON THE SET NOW I SWEAR I'LL BLOW UP THIS PLACE! I SWEAR IT! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THAT CHICKEN MAN AND HIS HOW-DOWNS!" Veggie yelled turning SSJ. Everyone was lucky Chichi had fallen asleep; Bulma and Trunks covered their faces of embarrassment while everyone else either sweat-dropped or tried to crawl away from him. 

Goten pointed to Veggie "Err…we don't know him! NOPE NO SIR-RE!! NEVER met him in my life no duh" The Z-fighters nodded dumbly along with Goten as they scooted among the seats and people.  

**Courtyard=**

"NO THE EGG BEFORE THE CHICKEN SHARPIE" Erasa yelled.

"NO AFTER DEAR" Sharpener said sternly a soft voice. 

E: "BEFORE"

S: "AFTER DAMMIT! AFTER"

E: "Ah-HA! SO YOU ADMIT SHE HAS NO ASS"

S: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN?"  
E: "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

S: "Actually heh-heh I don't"

E blinks: "R-really? Huh?" 

"Guys, we need to get to the play NOW and get back into our costumes" Gohan pleaded.

E: "BEFORE!" 

S: "AFTER"

E: "BEFORE"

S: "AFTER"

"BBBBBBEEEEEEEE-**FFFOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Erasa yelled making Gohan feel dizzy. 

"Besides I'm no girl, it doesn't take ME THAT long don't cha know" Sharpener said.

_{SWACK}_

"DAMMIT ERASA!!" Sharpener held rubbed the red lump in the middle of his blond locks of hair. 

**Play=**

"--and ALL this time he was-was PLOTTING against me and ELOPING! He brought the WHOLE cast with them! AND LEFT his POOR mother behind! I guess the mother just gets IN THE WAY when HER son finds a girl" Chichi sniffed as Mrs. Briefs nodded pouring more tea for her, "Thank you dear" Chichi sniffed. 

"Uhm…thanks Chicken man and NOW Romeo and Juliet" Mrs. Erika announced "ZINNALLLY" she glared behind herself.

**END OF THE PLAY= **

(WHO really thought I was gonna type up the WHOLE play go look for the lines 'ya self) 

The cords cheered with tears in their eyes.

"Veggie are-are you crying?" Bulma sniffed.

"N-NO! Of-of course not woman" Vegtea said.

"Oh something in your eye then?" Bulma smiled.

He merely grunted. 

"*_I think a humane side is getting to you yet Veggie*" Bulma thought smiling. _

"Hey why'd you guys kiss SO LONG? Even ROSHI AND your MOM Gohan was getting impatient!" Mai then smirked.

Gohan blushed along with Videl but being Videl and focused into acting by no other than Eras she was able to cover it up and recover soon than Gohan. The students bowed again.

"You know what she's talking about! Even ME a romance major was looking at my watch! I mean a TEN minute kiss? Didn't you NEED to breathe?" Erasa asked.

Sharpener smirked at Gohan who knew EXACTLY what was going on.

"I was ACTING guys! Nothing ELSE! I HAVE a boyfriend and Gohan HAS a girlfriend so THERE!!" Videl said.

"Oh the talent show is coming up next week! Videl sign up with me! It will be so KOOL!" Erasa said as the curtains closed and Videl snatched her hands from Gohan's and Angela's. 

"NO WAY Blondie! You MAY have talked me into THIS but CERTAINLY NOT singing and furthermore" Videl yelled.

"Sign this" Erasa said while Videl did this she went on.

"ALSO, IT'S STUPID AND here Erasa" she handed Erasa the clipboard and pen "LASTLY …I-I didn't just"

"YEP!" Erasa beamed.

"ERASA GET BACK HERE!!"

"NOPE!" Erasa dropped the signup paper down the Music teacher, Mrs. Anorak's mail slot "LE FIN!" she chimed.

Videl looked down the long glass tube her blue eye wide. (Refer to: Like the Jetsons! How they come up that long tube home)! "N-No…No-NOOOO!"

"It's not THAT bad! No COME along we gotta get you dressed and some songs! How about" Erasa led Videl off the stage.

"I'm gonna stay away from that walking chatter box like a plague" Mai said.

**A day later=**

"HECK NO ERASA! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!"  Videl yelled throwing the outfit over the dressing room door. 

"AWW! No fair" Erasa pouted.

"IT SHOWS TOO MUCH SKIN!!"

"THAT'S the POINT! Fashionable for the girls, and sexy for the guys, and not too much for the judges!" Erasa shrugged. 

"AHHHAAAAA! HECK NO!! ERASA DROP IT!"

"OK" she smirked and sneaked to counter "I'd like buy please _*I'm gonna get you a BETTER boyfriend…like GOHAN!*" Erasa thought. _

**LATER=**

"Ok, Close your eyes Videl" Erasa said.

"WHY?" Videl yelled. 

"JUST DO IT!" Erasa said, Videl then did so.

"………" Videl was yelling mentally about this being SO damn childish. 

"OPEN" Erasa said holding up a paper. 

"WHAT THE? _Son Gohan** and Videl Satan**_ –_My ONLY love? OK what the hell is THIS?" Videl yelled._

"I believe last time I checked it's called 'pap-err'!" Erasa said.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES! I AM SO NOT GOING TO SING WITH-WITH THAT" Videl started.

"Nerd?" a male voice startled them.

Videl whorled around with a pale faced Erasa "G-Gohan?" 

"G-Gohan I mean…HEEOOW…how l-lo-long have y-Y-you been there?" Erasa said lost of words. 

"Long enough" he grunted.

"Gohan! YOU GOTTA try this! It's so chic! ZTHIS ZI WEE?" Angela then blinked "ZO? What's going on here?"

"Gohan, YOU GOTTA get your suit measurements" Sharpener laughed (U,U) pushing a tailor ahead of him then to two blinked "Huh? What's going on here?"

Mai rushed in narrowing her eyes "I sensed a tension of **TTTRRRUUUEEE love in de atmosphere!"**

"I was JUST leaving" Gohan turned around briskly through the door and around the corner. 

Videl looked down. 

**Gohan=**

_"* I CAN'TY BELIEVE THIS! I was such a COMPLETE fool!_" Gohan muttered.

"STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT to the GYM NOW!!!" the principal announced over the intercom. 

Gohan rolled his eyes and traveled down to some lockers and heard hushed voices.

Then a giggle.

He gasped looking it was Amy and Videl's boyfriend…KISSING…if Videl found out she'd be heartbroken…but REVENGE is SWEET! But Videl was and hopefully still IS his friend…what should he do? She may NOT believe him and get even MORE angry that he tired to break them up or become depressed AND ANGRY for not being TOLD. What would his mother said? 

A thought bubble popped up next to Gohan "Grandbabies! Grandbabies! 500 grandbabies!"

Gohan shook his head "NO! Goten?"

Another thought bubble as the other thought bubble rambled on. 

"Refrigerators AREN'T toys they're our friends" 

Gohan hook his head "*_Dammit_!*"

Amy turned her head "Am I seeing things or is that Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan gulped using instant transmission he was gone.

"N-never mind" she blinked "I think I need a better Contac lens" 

**GYM=**

Gohan ran up the stage, "_*I HAVE TO GET TO VIDEL! I HAVE TO GET TO VIDEL!!*_" 

"NEXT up Son Gohan & Videl singing _'My only love'!" Erasa announced over the microphone wearing a shimmering strapless red knee-high dress. _

The crowds cheered. 

"Gohan, there you are! Come on!" Videl grabbed his arm.

He blinked now wearing his black tuxedo while she wore a white dress with no straps and black high-heels. 

_"*WHITE?*"_ Gohan thought.

"ONLY VIRGINS ARE ALLOWED TO WEAR WHITE! No duh!" Chichi's voice ran through Gohan's mind making his hopes soar. 

The lights dimmed as the band began to play.

Videl's blue eyes sparkled and shined in the lights as Gohan described to Sharpener before. 

She closed her eyes along with Gohan taking a deep breath before their cue.

_"+…. Deep in my soul…… my love so strong ……it takes control…+"_

They two would have gawked at the other in disbelief one their voices blended like if it where natural and it was beautiful.

_"+….now we both know…..the secret's bare…….the feelings show…+"_

The two opened their eyes together and looked at the audience enjoying the performance. 

_"+….Dreaming far apart…+"_

Videl and Gohan closed their eyes as they looked up at the glass ceiling opening. 

"+… I make a wish…on a shooting star…._There will come a day….somewhere far away+"_

The two then leaned against the other with love in their eyes was obvious even to ANY bimbo. Angela looked on her heart gave a slight tug which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. 

_"+…in your arms I'll stay …my only love ….even though you're gone ….love will still live on …+"___

They stretch their free hand ahead while singing in the microphone.

_"…+…the feeling is so strong …my only love ….my only love …. ……Love will come a day …somewhere far away ….in your arms I'll stay …my only love…+"_  
  
__

Erasa sniffed tears going down her eyes "T-That's our babies" 

Angela watched the scene unfold before her eyes and gasped her eyes shimmering…she figured out this new feeling…it was…

_"There will come a day….somewhere far away_

_… In your arms I'll stay …my only love …._

_…you've reached the deepest part….  
…of the secret in my heart ….  
…I've known it from the start ….  
…My only love ….  
….There will come a day ….  
….Somewhere far away ….  
….In your arms I'll stay ….  
…My only love ….  
….You've reached the deepest part ….  
…Of the secret in my heart …..  
…I've known it from the start ….. _

_….There will come a day ….  
….Somewhere far away ….  
….In your arms I'll stay ….  
….My only love ….  
….You've reached the deepest part ….  
….Of the secret in my heart …..  
…I've known it from the start …..  
…My only love   
…my only……. love…+"_

The music died down as Angela was frozen dropped her glass of grape juice her eyes watery and shimmering as a tears went done while she still looked on. The crowds stood with the judges clapping with tears, either they where DAMN good actors or they where IN LOVE!!

**Later=**

"Videl, it was splendid! You guys won and all, so how'd you do it?" Mai said after the talent show they all sat at the Café. 

Videl smiled "I don't know! It was like magic!"

"YEAH! And your voices blended so lovely" Erasa said.

"Hey, do you guys mind? I invited my boyfriend here"

The word made her friends all cringe knowing what happened. 

"Huh? Guys what's the matter?"

They shook their heads knowing the guy was THERE not ONLY THAT but with A-A-AMY!!

Videl was about to whorled around getting to his feet he tried to stopped her but end up tumbling the two on the floor.

Several gasped fill the room.

Three two many.

"GOHAN!" two female voices gasped one of mere surprise the other of sheer rage while a male had yelled along with them. 

Gohan looked up to see a shock stricken Angela, then looked to see Videl's boyfriend he blue highlights faded then down to see Videl only looked like his mom on certain days.

"Hey-Hey" he coughed after he got off Videl and gave her a hand. She grunted.

Out of rage Videl's boyfriend stormed away leaving a stunned Amy blinking.

"NO!" Videl raced off after him "VIDEL" Gohan called and chased after her. "This is TOO drama for me" Mai sighed.

**Narrator:** Oh no! What has Gohan done? He may lose more than a friend now…and what about the blossoming crush? What about those mysterious chibis'? And what was the feeling Angela felt? And wat about the cheating triangle of Videl, her boyfriend and Amy? Will Gohan and the gang spill the beans? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

**Next time:**

"I WANT TO BREAK UP!!!!"

"MAKE US DISAPPEAR!!"

"--It's ashamed to give one feeling and not have it returned…you know what I mean?"

_"My fate…Kakorat's fate…and your fate…"_

_"A new student? __NO WAY__!!--"_

_"We'll be together one day…won't we momma?"_

**On the next: DRAWN_ BY DESTINY…._**

_~Childhood memories forever shared, winning Videl's heart… a necklace? ~_

_"DON'T MISS IT!!" _


	4. 4

**_Drawn By Destiny…._**

_Part-I: Semester one _

**_Chapter Four:_**

_Childhood memories forever shared, winning Videl's heart… a necklace?_

A/N: I don't own DBZ! I got my NEW layout up too! Cha!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun rose above the mountain and the birds chirping.

**Son's House=**

"That play was VERY interesting" Chichi folded the sheets and placed them in a brown basket beside her. 

"Yeah, especially the TA-LENT SSSHHHOOOO-WWW" Mai sang teasing Gohan as she set her glass of milk on the kitchen table. 

Gohan blushed "It was nothing special"

"Auntie Chichi you should have SEEN the love in their eyes! It was magical" Mai sniffed.  

"She doesn't LIKE ME that WAY like I like--" Gohan stopped and blushed furiously.

"Like?" Mai asked.

"Li-like…uhm never-never mind"

"BROTHER'S GOT A CRUSH! BROTHER'S GOT A CRUSH! LA-LA-LAAAA!! HEHEHE!!!!!!!" Goten then made kissing noise, "Oh Videl! OOOHH! I like that! Oh yeah! Just like your dreams ALL WEEE-EEEK eh Gohan?" Goten winked. 

"GGG—OOOO-TTTEEENNN" Gohan threatened between his teeth with a death glare.

"Oh what's wrong lover BBOOOYYY" he winked once more.

Gohan jumped and lunged at Goten who screamed as the two ran around the table.

Chichi ran behind the two with her frying pan while Mai sighed.

"WHO IS THIS VIDEL GIRL ANYWAYS HUH?" Chichi yelled swinging her frying pan dangerously around Gohan's head. 

"I-I don't know! I just met the girl!" Gohan said defensively as he sped up. 

"WHHHAAAA! Isn't that the girl he brought here earlier this month?" Goten said making a sharp turn around the kitchen table. 

She blinked and looked behind her hearing the door bell "Hum? I-I'll uh…never mind" she sighed and headed into the living room. 

She yawned and opened the door and blinked "An-Angela? What's wrong with YOU?" she bit her lip seeing the bags under Angela's eyes, she looked paled, while her eyes red and puffy. "An-"

"C-Can I come in? It's a tad chilly" Angela shivered.

Mai raised an eyebrow now noticing Angela wore no coat.

Didn't she know it got chilly up in the Mountain areas in the morning?

Another chilly wind blew past the girls.

Mai stuttered biting her lip even more "_*Angela always said she WOULDN'T be caught DEAD here!* _Oh well…uhm sure" Mai said faking a smile after looking deep in thought.

Angela hugged her arms shivering "T-Thanks"

"I'll get some hot coco or something…ah… you can come in the kitchen" Mai offered as she closed the door behind Angela and herself.

Angela nodded as Mai went on ahead.

"_*Cozy house*" Angela thought warmly finally noting the family touch of hominess…she NEVER felt that…she didn't have parents either…both died after her birth._

"Angela?" Gohan blinked which made Chichi and Goten collide into him with a grunt.

"H-Hey Go-Gohan" she managed a sweet fake smile.

He seemed to buy it …well for the most part any how.

"You look cold! You're turning blue" Chichi said giving her a warm blanket "Gohan, tea, Goten firewood"

The two Son boys nodded "Affirmative momma" and went off.

Chichi shook her head "Those two…*I always wondered do they rehearse those lines?* so your Angela? Gohan's girlfriend right?"

She didn't respond right away but a moment later she nodded slowly.

When the boys returned and Angela was comfortable she coughed "G-Gohan, I have something to tell you…so please hear me out and let more finish" she looked up slowly then saw his sincere and 'I'm listening' look which made her smile. 

The doorbell rang.

Mia looked up and Chichi nodded "Coming" Mai said.

Goten giggled and ran on ahead "I got it CUZY may-ma!"

Mai giggled at the nickname Goten came up with.

Mai waved him "Sure thing kiddo"

Goten gasped "OOOOOOOOOO!" he said in awe his eyes lit up "It's snowing May-ma" 

"S-Snowing? At THIS time of year? It's fall Goten" Chichi said.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Gohan asked.

Goten blinked and looked at him blinking three more times "Huh? I'm not pulling your leg big brother! SEE? My hands are right here" Goten said holding his hands up making Gohan fall over and the females giggle.

Goten turned back to the door, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Goten are you talking to your imaginary friend again?" Gohan asked.

Goten stuck up his nose in pride "NO!"

"Sure?" Gohan asked.

Goten rolled his eyes "Positive" then straightened and looked at the open door "Come on in…give me your hand why don't cha?" 

A girl covered in a light patch of snow upon her black hair entered.

She didn't look cold then a boy followed her shivering as well. 

**LATER=**

"OOOOOHHH! I remembered you guys! We saw you at Capsule corps right?" Goten asked as he sipped his coco.

"And you didn't tell may-ma?" Mai pretended to pout.

Goten giggled "They left too early to talk about it" he then turned back to the chibis' "It's been FOREVER!"

The chibis' giggled.

"So what are your names?" Chichi poured some more coco for the three children.

They said their thanks. 

"Oh, my name's Pan or Panny, he's" Pan started.

"Demono" the boy interrupted getting a death glare from Pan who loath to be interrupted. 

"Your twins?" Mai asked.

They nodded "I'm a tad older though" Demono sipped his coco which made Pan roll her eyes.

 "By barely Two minutes" Pan supplied. 

"Well when I get older you'll be TWO minutes younger than" he beamed which made Pan simply giggle. 

"So where are your parents?" Mai asked.

"Bets me…SHE PUSHED THE BUTTON" Demono yelled.

"SO WHAT? YOU'RE A BRAT!"

"AM NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"

"NO!"

"TOO"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"IS TOOO AND THAT'S FINALLY"

"Ok" Pan said simply.

Demono blinked and blushed "Darn it she did it AGAIN!!"

Pan looked at Gohan and tilted her head "You know Mr. Gohan…if you had a scar like here and looked a little buff and smirked a tad I'd say you where our father"

At that Chichi and Gohan leaped up.

"ME and f-father? I'm only 19!!"  Gohan said.

"PERFECT! GRANDCHILDREN! GRANDCHILDREN! HIP-HIP HORRAY! LA-LA-LA-LAAA! YEAH!!" Chichi snag grabbing Gohan and swung him about making the poor demi saiyan dizzy and light-headed as if he where drunk.

"Gohan, can I speak with you in private…un outside" Angela asked.

Gohan nodded "Sure, Angela…uhm yeah" he got up as the two headed to the porch. 

"Whose that?" Pan pointed.

"You know it's impolite to point" Demono said. 

Pan stuck out her tongue.

**OUTSIDE=**

Gohan sat next to Angela on the back porch.

"You gotta make it quick because" Gohan started.

"GOHAN I WANT TO BREAK UP!!!!" Angela yelled. 

Gohan blinked at Angela in awe "Uh yeah and"

"I just can't do this anymore! I mean I KNOW for A FACT you don't like me that way! It's ashamed to give one feeling and not have it returned…you know what I mean Gohan?"

Gohan nodded remembering Videl…the play…the kiss…the talent show…

"I know exactly what you feel…" he said softly.

"Can we still be friends though?" Angela asked hopefully.

Gohan smiled and nodded this was VERY unlike Angela.

"Thanks" she smiled half-way.

The cold winds cut across her face as she huddles next to Gohan.

"Let's go in now 'k?" Gohan offered her his hand.

She titled hr head "Sure…friend" she smiled.

Gohan laughed "No problem friend" 

**TWO DAYS LATER=**

It was Monday morning Gohan wanted to talk to Videl but she kept on avoiding him.

The halls where all cleared as Gohan put some of his books away while Mai waited for him. 

"You know Videl's coming over to Capsule corps. Today" Mai said.

Gohan dropped his books "WHAT?!"

"Duh! So NOW you guys can finally TALK" she then gave him a sly glance "Or _'talk'_!" she winked.

Gohan blushed "Talk yes but NOT Roshi's kind of_ 'talk' that you very much"_

"Welcome" she giggled. "You better claim her before someone else does" she said.

"Like who?" Gohan asked.

"Goten! At this rate anyhow"

"WHAT? I was RUG" Gohan turned SSJ by mistake then vanished before Mai's eyes making her gasped her eyes wide and pale dropping her textbooks at the open locker where Gohan once stood. 

**Capsule corps.**** =**

"Well, I'll be so you're Videl? Pleasure to meet you" Mrs. Briefs chimed shaking Videl's hands then Mai's "Do come in! It's rather chilly in these parts! I got some cookies and so milk if you'd like some"

"Thank you" the two chimed.

"Videl," Bulma came in and shoo their hands "Mai dear it's been forever!" she then turned to Videl "Both of you call me Bulma, and Videl Gohan would like to see you" she winked gesture with her head to the door she came out of with Mrs. Briefs and Mai giggled.

Videl felt frighten slightly by that but shrugged it off, she is a strong girl; she HAD to be with her life. 

Videl entered the room seeing Gohan sitting in an oak chair and sat across from him feeling a tad nervous she placed her hands in her lap fumbling with her skirt.

"Hi Videl" Gohan said simply.

"H-Hey" she cleared her throat "Mai told me you wanted to talk?"

"Uh…yeah…uhm…Videl I-I"

"Yes?" she looked at him hopefully.

"When you get that feeling…"

"Yes?"  Videl leaned in.

"And…and it feels like you can't breathe until…"

"Yes?"

"Until…" they lips so close as they closed their eyes gently brushing their lips against the other pulling the other close to them Gohan placed Videl in his lap kissing her deeply.

"GGGOOOHHHHAAAANNNNN!" Goten sang and then screamed "EEEWWWW! KISSY-KISSY FACES! AHHHA! MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!!!" Goten covered his eyes running about the room.

Not once did they hear the chibi savoring their little moment they split apart from their kiss looking intimately into the other's eyes. Videl licked her lips in a seductive manner before Gohan could kiss her Chichi ran in gasping "WHAT THE HEL—KAWAII! OH KAMI IT FINALLY HAPPENED! MY SON FOUND TRUE LOVE" she then swooned and fainted. 

"Mom, bottle 7 labeled 'Chichi faint-oust'!" Bulma yelled helping Chichi into a chair and then smirked at Gohan "Sorry to interrupt your 'talk' session! Where glad Goten didn't barge in the MI-DDLE part" she smirked more "Just make sure to have an air-fresher and sheets and keep the floor clean Gohan"

Gohan blushed as Videl merely blinked she understood some parts though she knew it related to _'intercourse'_ then she looked at the floor blushing.

Bulma left with the balling Chichi and the horrified Goten.

Videl whorled around to Gohan her hands behind her back looking at him seeing any change in him as of yet….nothing….at least not yet…but she'll change the _'innocent' Gohan to a __'non-innocent' Gohan if YOU get her drift. She only hoped her was thinking the same thing…she could hope right? That moment they shared she'd treasure it always even though she couldn't have him …that moment was one of her special ones…she may not have ALL her memories of her past clear as of yet..But with Gohan by her side EVERYTHING was polissible...More than SHE had realized…_

"I-I gotta go….I'll see you around 'k?" Videl offered him a half smile and whorled around not waiting for a reply.

"*I hope I didn't scare her off…*" Gohan thought sighing.

**SOMEWHERE=**

Videl was lost in Capsule corps.

Everywhere she looked, it looked the same….one damn big circle she remembered that plant.

She then touched a button and a door opened.

"Gravity 800" a computer read.

Videl stumbled onto her knees groaning "**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**"

"Gravity 1" the computer read. 

"A gravity room" a dark voice replied.

She gasped now able to rise from her knees "W-who are y-you?!"

"None of **YOUR **concern earth woman" Vegeta said.

Videl ignored the remark and glared at the short man "Hump! You don't know **WHO you're talking to short stuff"**

A nerve budged on Vegeta's forehead in rage his ki spiked up ten folds "What did **YOU CALL ME**?!"

She smirked "You heard me shorty" she smirked even the more seeing steam come from her eyes.

She blinked _"*I only saw that on cartoons…wait a sec…**DUH**!!*"_

Vegeta took heavy steps towards her "Die" he threw a ki blast towards her she screamed and the blast vanished.

She gasped seeing Gohan protecting her.

He was abnormal.

Gohan growled at Vegeta "NEVER TOUCH MY MATE!!!"

Vegeta had to admit he was taken aback by the sudden outburst but managed his scowling look quite well. 

"Hump!" he then threw another blast much larger.

Gohan would have dodged it easily but with Videl there he didn't want to scare her off.

"NNUUHHHAAA! GOHAN DO SOMETHING!!" Videl screamed.

"Do what?" Gohan asked.

"MAKE US DISAPPEAR!!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH OUR LIVES LIKE THIS!! I saw you today…at the lockers…"

**__Flashback__**

_Gohan was reacting to what Mai said while Videl looked at him dreamily._

_"I liked you a lot…but I don't think you knew that…at least not then…and then…when I saw you change ….Golden hair and turquoise eyes….then you vanished…" Videl narrated._

_Videl gasped and hid behind her locker panting as she saw Mai drop her books. _

_"When I saw that….I knew then and there…you where different…just like I thought you where…different in a good way…and that's when I thought maybe I should get to know you better…become friends…on a better base…!"_

**__End of Flashback__**

"PLEASE Gohan" Videl pleaded looking into those depths of like seeing the ocean up close he closed his eyes and the two vanished right before Vegeta's eyes and before the blast that collided with the Gravity Room's steel door.

"What the hell"

"VEGGIE WHAT GOES ON HERE?" Bulma asked with a slight language her mother used when she was anger.

Vegeta paled seeing the picture of the GR room ripped in two. He cursed about the two teens before explaining to the peeved scientist. 

**ELSEWHERE=**

"Woo" Videl said in awe still having her arms wrapped around Gohan's neck as they hovered above the green grass. When they landed he then slowly loosen his arms around her waist.

"Gohan?" Videl asked softly.

Gohan looked at her with content. 

"Uhm…can you show me…?" she asked.

"Show you what now?" Gohan blinked in uttermost confusion.

"You know…that transformation Super Saiyan…yeah that's what Mai called it" Videl informed. 

Gohan looked a bit nervous "I can't"

She smirked at him leaning on his shoulder upon her tippy-toes she whispered in his ears "Can't or WON'T Gohan Kun?"

He blushed at the nickname "I-I…" he began to squirm "Promise you won't freak out? I mean you may not like…you might get frighten by what you see…and"

She placed her fingers gently across his lips "let ME be the one to decide that Gohan"

He sighed "Ready…?"

Videl felt the winds picking up and her long black hair began to rise.

Then a blast.

She fell back in shock "Ah-ah…No way…!" she gasped.

Then blackness.

She groaned as she was pressed against a hard tree and Gohan was on top.

"G-Gohan? WHAT HELL" Videl yelled.

Then kiss her passionately…fire…desire…so much feeling she was lost…a sea passion.

**Capsule corps.**** =**

"Imagine leather…black…shades…oh muscles…and a heck of a smirk…sexy hair…husky voice…romantic…imagine Gohan hitting on girls" Mai then giggled losing her imagination for a second making the wives open their eyes as well.

"Aww, tell us more of the guy" they pouted.

"Actually I was describing Gohan if he became Vegeta" Mai said.

"Yeah, that's a wonderful combo" Bulma said while Chichi nodded.

"YES! Let's get started ladies" Chichi said as the three huddles with Angela into a group making the four chibis' and Veggie quit fidgety and uncomfortable about the giggling. 

**OSH**** the next Day=**

"Hey, have you seen Videl around?" Gohan asked.

Sharpener flex his muscles at some cheerleaders who squealed of delight and touched his muscles then they scurried off.

Sharpener turned to Gohan "Nope, sorry I haven't lover boy…speaking of Videl…she's been acting a bit _'Looney'_ up here! How many bulbs did she get unscrewed…" a smirk formed on his face "Speaking of screwed--"

"Ah! There's Mai! See you Sharpener" Gohan said making a run for it before he heard such _Roshi__ terms._

"You'll be glad I told you! Meet me after school!!" Sharpener called down the hallway then flexed for a giddy brunette.

"There you are" he sighed in relief.

"Oh? Is that a come on Son Gohan?" Mai asked winking as she teased her cousin.

Gohan blushed "N-No way"

"Your hopeless" she teased as she placed her calculus text book away.

"Hey Mai have you seen Videl about?"  
Mai placed a finger upon her chin thinking and then looked at him "No…can't say I have Gohan! What's up?"

Gohan sighed heavily "Nothing Mai…just wondering" 

"Your acting like she's your girlfriend and YOU'RE AN OVER protective boyfriend." She smirked even the more.

Gohan wanted to yell_ 'WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS DO THINGS?' _but held his tongue.

"Or may-be…nuah you already have a girlfriend…" she then giggled "unless lil' Gohan's having an affair!!"

Gohan blushed "I-I'm NOT like that Mai…I'm a devoting guy"

She smirked nonetheless "Your WAY too innocent for a girl cuz! Loosen up if you KNOW what's good for 'ya hum?"

**Videl's Locker=**

"Hey Videl" Gohan said. "…Vi-Videl?"

Se dropped something reaching down they both picked it up.

Staring into the other's eyes another imitate moment.

"I-- here" Gohan stood up holding the now realized necklace of sliver and golden locket. 

"Thanks…" she said.

"Uh…Videl…about the necklace…where'd you get it from?"  
"WHY? IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN MR.SON!!" she snapped then she gasped with uttermost shock then she sighed realizing this, "Sorry about that Gohan…we can talk after class ok?"

Then the bell rang ending the conversation while Videl closed her locker and ran off leaving a now late Gohan.

**AFTER CLASS=**

"And so that guy gave it to you?" Gohan was slightly jealous but keep it unnoticeable.

She nodded "Yeah," she closed her eyes "And now that I think about it…he may be the key into finding out my TRUE past…not what father told me…but what I SHOULD remember…all I can remember is…water…blue eyes…death…and darkness…with pain…it's ALL a burl…" she opened her eyes "Silly huh?"

Gohan shook his head "No…Actually its possible…you could have gotten a type of brain damage or something from an accident"

She shook her head "No one mentioned that before…"

Gohan shrugged "That's just my opinion VI…I guess we'll see hum?"  
She nodded "Yeah…anyways I gotta go home now…" and then she collapsed into his arms slipping into unconsciousness… 

**___Flashback___**

The rain poured down heavily.

Her vision burly as she came to focus on something burning… 

She sat up and winced again.

The girl with black hair with short pigtails hung upon her shoulder.

Her face scratched and bloody.

Her red dress ripped and torn.

_Water…_

_Fire…water…_

_Pain…_

_Water…_

_Sorrow…_

_Gone…_

_Fire…_

_Forever…_

_Silence…_

_Water…Fire…sorrow…Pain…_

Her eyes shimmered as her hair blew wildly.

She gasped as tears jumped from her eyes.

She said something but it wasn't clear and audible. Then"…N-no…"

She crawled to a body of a woman with black spiky hair; she looked in worse conditions than her.  

She held herself as she paled frighten. 

"Momma" she whispered.

She said this softly and in disbelief.

"Momma?" she felt her blood run cold "MOMMA!!" she cried as she felt for a heartbeat…a breath…a twig of hope.

She looked into the sky seeing a boy with spiky blue hair and eyes with a girl with blonde curls and light blue eyes screaming and vanishing into the clouds. She gasped and looked at her mother sorrowfully with panic.

"Momma, don't go, don't leave me all alone" she said.

Tears ran down her cheeks "No, don't leave me...I-I need you momma…I'll always need you…I'm so sorry…momma…" she wept.

She looked up feeling a warm and caring hand touch her head.

She gasped and sniffed opening her shimmering blue eyes one more to fall upon her mother. 

"Videl…don't cry…please…you mustn't cry…you MUST carry the mission on…I can't make it and--"

"MOMMA, stop talking foolishness…your GONNA make it…I KNOW you are…and then Papa will see us and be happy…and we'll ALL be together FOREVER…" Videl sniffed as her mother pushed a stray hair from Videl's face smiling wryly, yet warmly and forced due to her pain. 

"Don't be foolish Videl…you MUST know this…and YOU must do this…I'm sorry we can't have things how they where before…before ALL this…back on…" she winced and gasped feeling her time short "Videl…my darling daughter…you'll FOREVER be in my heart….you know that right?"

Videl sniffed holding her mother's hand with another sniff.

"Don't give up Videl…we'll ALL be together someday…let's just hope not too soon eh…" she winced again.

"Momma?" Videl gasped startled. 

"We'll be together…YOU and ALL the people we love…" she said softly "Good bye…my sweet Videl…never lose yourself…never…"

Videl gasped. 

"M-Momma? Momma? MOMMA? No! Wake up Momma!! DON'T GO!" she tried her hardest.

She then saw the hand her mother was combing her hair with fall limply.

The winds blew.

Her mother's hair blew into the winds.

Her mother's body began to vanish.

Videl gasped.

Videl lay down at her mother's body once was.

She held onto the ribbon her mother once wore gripping onto it as the rain poured harder and a shadow watched.

_We'll be together one day…won't we momma?_

[1]

**__End of Flashback__**

**Capsule corps. =**

"VEGGIE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TO OTHER WORLD AND BACK IF YOU DON'T GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!!" Bulma yelled chasing her now frighten husband.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Goten blinked.

"If this ISN'T a Kodak moment I don't know WHAT IS!" he snapped more pictures "Hand me Camera #300 please"

Goten nodded and took out the red camera from the unused black bin "We got 1000 left Trunks"

"Good! Good keep it coming…" Trunks clicked the button "I think Dad's best side is his left don't cha think Goten?"

Goten titled his head "Hum…I think the right…but then again he looks the same either way…what's the difference? You ask me?"

"W-what's going on?" Videl rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Bulma found out Veggie lied to her" Mai said "Oh you passed out after school too"

Videl blinked.

"YOU'RE MY **COUSIN**!!!" Trunks jumped into her lap and stuck out his tongue at Goten.

Goten stuck his back out "Nuah! She'll be **MY sister when I'm done with ****THOSE two" he pointed to Videl and Gohan who blushed. **

"B-But how?" Videl blinked.

"EXPLAIN LATER!!!" Bulma yelled as she chased Veggie around a chair.

**Mrs. Elise class=**

"I can't love YOU!" Videl yelled.

"Celipa (Yeah Bardocak's sis!)" Gohan pleaded.

"Bardock no I-I" Videl then realized they had kissed.

"HEY! NO KISSING!!! THIS ISN'T THE KISSIBNG SCENE!!!" Mrs. Elisa snapped.

"Mrs. Elisa we have a new student" Mr. Tusk said.

"Who is it?" she snapped.

"Uh Trunks Briefs…yeah!" the principal replied. 

Gohan fell over while everyone looked at him.

A boy with purple hair, blue eyes and wearing a black Capsule corps logo jacket, blue jeans and a white shirt emerged!!

"--a new student?" Gohan turned rubbing his head "NO WAY!! TRUNKS?" Gohan called.

"Sensei? I mean Gohan?" Trunk asked. 

"I see you **TWO** are aquatinted **YOU purple dude take a seat while we finish the skit! Gohan back to your role" Mrs. Erika instructed as Gohan and Trunks did as told. **

**Lunch=**

"A presence?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded "Everyday now…everyday I think I'm alone…or even when I'm **NOT alone…I feel someone…watching me…waiting for me…as if I knew…sometimes it's three…other it's two…usually though it's one…and this kept on playing in my mind…"**

She took out her blue notebook _"My fate…Kakorat's fate…and your fate…"_ she read.

After the third word Trunks, Mai, and Gohan dropped their gazes from their packed lunches and gawked at Videl. 

"Carrot? That's a funny name" Erasa said simply. "Hey you three need glasses or can't see Videl?"

Videl laughed "They can't believe I'm a bone-head ,E!" she then got up from table "Now if guys will excuse me I gotta jet!" she then left.

Trunks, Mai and Gohan were babbling like idiots. "Hum? Reminds me of someone" Angela teased.

"**NOT FUNNY!!!" Erasa pouted.**

"Excuse me for a sec" Gohan got up now.

Trunks smirked "ah! I got you" he winked at Gohan who blushed.

"It's NOT like THAT!" Gohan said.

"Oh so no_ 'quickie'_? Hum? Or an 'all the way' in the janitor's closet? You know future Videl and my sensei where quick the frisky type with another if you get my drift!" Trunks rubbed his chin with a smirk then blinked "Say, have you seen Demono and Pan about?" 

"Yeah, at my house" Gohan then ran out of the cafeteria.

 "That son of a gun" Sharpener smirked.

Erasa blinked "Sharpie you're scaring me…You sounded like my father"

**Courtyard=**

Videl walked about the green grass of O.S.H.

"I can't believe this is my last year here…" she then tensed. "G-Gohan…? Sharpener…? Trunks? Mai? Angela? Erasa?" she then stopped and so did the figure.

She threw a round the house kick and gasped the shadow behind her spilt and vanished.

"_*Like how Gohan did before…* **SON GOHAN IS THAT YOU?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!!"**_

A hand touched her shoulder she let out a horrid filled scream kicking and throwing her arms about he over powered her and the shadow carried her into the darkness of the trees and vanished from sight.

**Lunch=**

"Has anyone seen Videl?" Gohan came back to the table.

Trunks smirked once more "AH-HA! Caught Mr. Son! Thought you weren't going for a 'quickie'?"

"It doesn't matter WHY I left AND it WASN'T for THAT!" Gohan blushed. "Just that I was hoping for--"

"For?" Trunks smirked nevertheless at the demi-saiyan.

"Nothing" he then sighed "Come on guys I can't sense—err I don't see her" He remembered Angela, Erasa and Sharpener where at the table.

"Hum?" Angela then sighed "She probably went to the courtyard…but everyone stays away during the fall it gets a tad cold back there…but you could check" she lifted her hands with a sigh "I mean come on! A-lone with SUCH space for 'some'!" she winked.

Trunks laughed at Gohan's pink face "Gohan you are de man" he patted Gohan's back.

"Ha, ha" Gohan muttered.

"Where all done…we'll help you look for her" Mai suggested and everyone nodded dumping their trash into the trash can and left.

**Courtyard=**

The words Videl had said earlier plagued Gohan's mind.

Repeating…over…and OVER again… 

_Everyday now…everyday I think I'm alone…or even when I'm NOT alone…I feel someone…watching me…waiting for me…as if I knew…sometimes it's three…other it's two…usually though it's one…and this kept on playing in my mind…_

_My fate…Kakorat's fate…and your fate…_

"Hey Gohan? Remember what Uncle Goku did when your mom was having you? He thought Chichi was plagued and the baby was gonna kill her and he went around in a black dress and veil mourning over his wife's death and swearing revenge! Then passes out after he found the truth" Mai giggled and everyone laughed Gohan merely chuckled but they could tell it was forced.

"You ok?" Trunks asked while then Gohan nodded. 

"And THEN Veggie said when Trunks was born he'll get some formal and said he's be back in a few! And he didn't show up for a few months! Then he told Bulma 'I didn't say what fee did I woman'?" Mai giggled "He nearly lost hi head literally" 

"Man this place is huge! Mai and Erasa shall go this way and Sharpie and uhm and I shall go that way and Trunks and Gohan that way! Yell if you see her or some junk" Angela said as they spilt up.

**Trunks and Gohan=**

"Hey Gohan you know what I heard?" Trunks asked.

Gohan blinked "Hum what?"

"That Videl's related to me! Isn't that wild?"

"It's true…" Gohan said.

Trunks gawked. "H-Huh?"

"Celipa's [2] Videl's mom…she was adopted by Veggie's dad when her parents died in battle…he owed them…her parents and him where childhood friends you could say…"

"Which makes her a demi saiyan" Trunks muttered "Wicked…" 

"Yeah" Gohan grunted.

"What's got you peeved? They way my dad will be over-protective and won't let Kakorat's spawn get his third class hands upon** MY** niece'!", he did an outstanding imitation of Veggie "or they way my mom will be cooing and hyper of another female in the family…or the way your mom's hunger for Grand kids goes into OVERDRIVE at this news or Trunks and Goten--"

'DAMMIT TRUNKS I GET IT!!!"

"Wow sensei…err Gohan never heard GOHAN curse before…how dose it feel?" Trunks asked recovering his bewildered state. 

Gohan sighed "Honestly…damn good…I should have done that a long time ago! You know what I feel like doing when I FINALLY find Videl?" he then leaned in to whisper making Trunks blush and Gohan smirked sinisterly.

"In-In public or privately…?"  
"Does it matter Trunks?" Gohan smirked more like Veggie which quite frankly had Trunks very spooked. 

"I hate to admit this but you're like Roshi without his magazine and daily 'aerobics'!" Trunks shuddered but Gohan shrugged.

"The sooner the better hum?"

Trunks blinked "Uh…yeah…"

**A hour later=**

"We missed a class and we search the whole damn place" Erasa said fluming "Where's that girl?!"

Trunks closed his eyes "Gohan do you feel that?"

Gohan did the same and nodded "Yeah"

Opening their eyes they got three confused faces and Mai's suspicious face.

"What is it Gohan?" Mai asked. 

"Videl…she's at home" Gohan said.

Erasa, Angela and Sharpener fell over.

A shadow in the dark depths watched indicted. 

"Kami you serious? I mean an hour firkin' hour and she was lazy about in her **Jacuzzi** for all we know!" Erasa groaned "She didn't even call **ME** in the cell? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind" Erasa stormed off. 

Everyone sweat-dropped and followed the steaming blond over to Hercule's mansion a.k.a._'the__ world's savior from Cell'! _

Both Gohan and Trunks had rolled their eyes when none of them had looked and Trunks put one of his fingers down his throat in a mockery silent gag.

**Hercule's mansion=**

"Here we're" Erasa chimed then growled "Where's that girl" she then typed in some numbers and the speaker of the drive way spoke.

"Welcome to the home of the world savior unit Erasa…please come in" the recoding was of a female voice but couldn't be Videl's. It was very obvious.

"Yeah, let's get a chugging" Erasa said. 

"Hey Gohan did you ever explain to Videl the incident?" Mai whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks leaned in along with Angela and Sharpie. 

Erasa stopped narrowing her eyes with a nerve pumping upon her temple "I DON'T HERE CHUGGING!!"

Everyone whorled about and continued to follow.

"Please enter your code" the machine said.

"Security" Angela muttered.

"Access denied…"

A holographic male showed up and was quit scrawny. 

"Please enter the code" it replied.

"I don't have time for this" Erasa muttered.

"Code! Code! Please enter you code" it sang. 

"**WHY YOU LITTLE" Mai yelled she slapped him on the left cheek, right, left then sweat-dropped remembering everyone was there and laughed nervously as she brushed her self off "Please open up darling"**

"You may now access" it replied.

Mai fell over as everyone had a hard time containing themselves. 

"Slap left, right, left and key words 'Please open up darling' thank you now have a NICE day" and the hologram vanish as Mai got up quite piqued and dusted herself off.

The doors of the mansion slide open to revealed several servants, maids, and butlers busily about. 

"Well I'll be damn…it's like Capsule corps. All over again…but with **REAL people…" Trunks blinked.**

"You know how they saw bunnies multiply" Mai blinked.

"Yeah that's a rich one (-_- ;)" Sharpie and Angela muttered sweat-dropping. 

"**WHO ARE YOU-YOU BOYS?!!" Hurcule boomed making Trunks and Gohan cover their sensitive ears but really wanted was to laugh a belly full. **

"This is Angela…Sharpie and I you already know" Erasa introduced "And this is Mai, she just moved her, and so did Trunks, Gohan too but I think he's commuting yeah, and all three of them know another but anyways where's Videl Mr. S?" 

Hurcule blinked "_*what a blabber mouth…is THIS why Videl's usually a walking tornado or is it me…no the ditz!*_"  he thought, "Err…Videl's in her bedroom…yeah the last time I checked…yeah…oh wait no BOYS allowed"

"Gohan's got a girlfriend, and Trunks just moved here and Sharpie I can handle" Erasa waved her hand dismissing the issue.

"HEY! Are YOU saying I'M weak?" Sharpener yelled (I'm just gonna call him sharpie unless someone is talking I may switch back and forth! Like Veggie or Vegeta!). 

"Let's go Blondie" Mai pulled him by the collar. 

"I am...not gonna…say anything…I didn't see anything…" Hurcule muttered.

"Shall I ring up your usually count of beer sir?" James the butler asked with his British tongue obvious.

Hurcule nodded and muttered "Teenagers…" then rolled his eyes with a might gruffly grunt. 

James blinked "Sadly you know I think I'll NEVER understand him…and they say women are hard to understand" he shook his head.

"Because women AREN'T supposed to be understood" a female voice said.

James then gasped and e was pulled into a dark closet and then silence as a gun shot was heard.

**Videl's room=**

Videl groaned lying upon her bed as everyone took a seat either ion a vacant chair or on the white fluffy carpet.

"Videl can talk to you privately for sec?" Gohan asked.

The two got up and left outside the bedroom door.

"Hey, Gohan like Goten said 'Use the tongue! Use the tongue'!" Trunks laughed and everyone joined then Gohan closed the door behind them.

Gohan sighed leaning against the door "Videl listen"

"Gohan…I have to confess something…" she looked down at the floor blushing.

"Hum what?" he blinked.

"I want you…kiss me please Gohan" she said in a soft voice which led to a fiery kiss then exploring.

Gohan shook his head "I-I gotta go" he then raced out, down the stairs passed a drunk and yelling Hurcule and flew home.

Videl was hocked and utmost displeased and quite upset and bewildered. 

**Son's House=**

"Gohan can you finish handing out the hot potatoes? I'll get the other food" Chichi said.

"I'll help" Bulma stood up and her mother, Mrs. Briefs followed Chichi. 

Gohan nodded as Trunks ate his and so did his chibi form.

"WOW! This is really delicious" Erasa chimed as Sharpie stuff his face and Mai giggled as he coughed pounding his chest, swallowed and then ate some more like a saiyan. 

Gohan the finished Goten's, and now Videl's was finished. 

"Here you go Videl…it's really hot so be careful 'K?" Gohan said softly in his usual cheerful tone. 

Videl nodded not knowing the degree of heat and winced.

It all happened in slow motion as the hot potato dropped on the green grass and Gohan held Videl's hand in his. 

Gohan blew Videl's fingers with such gentle care as if he blew too hard she's crumble before his eyes. 

Videl gasped and a blush formed upon her ivory skin as she noticed this.

Gohan looked up from her ivory fingers then up to her hands, finally gazing quickly at her chest to her face. Gohan blinked hiding well a blush as he stood up "A-are Are your hand ok Miss. Videl?" Gohan asked softly.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Videl' from now on…but Miss. Videl's all right…if you want to call me that…do you Gohan" her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the sun's rays. The two gazed into the other's eyes as they neared a kiss.

"Hey, hey now! Are we gonna **EAT **or we gonna flirt here Gohan?" Chibi Trunks swallowed his hot potato then licked his fingers with a smirk at the two teens.

The two separated so quickly no saiyan or force could have seen it.

Gohan scratched his hair in a Son gesture blushing madly "Err…flirt what are you talking about Trunks?"

"Yes really Trunks…you-your just imagining things" Videl blushed furiously her hands on top of the other fidgeting with embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I just hope so" Chibi Trunks muttered as Sharpener stuff down a second Hot potato and choked. 

Videl nodded and then took her cooled mash potatoes "Yes, that's it…I'm sure" she then bit the now peeled potato and smiled "Delicious"

Trunks reached for the last potato and a hand…or should I say TWO hands reached for it.

The owners Sharpie and Goten. The three wrestled the others to get the potato and it dropped into the lake. "MINE!!" they yelled and splashed into the waters making Erasa wet and screaming at the three. 

**Narrator:**_ What the HECK? Videl's Trunks cousin and what's M. Trunks doing here? And will Gohan keep running away from Videl's advances? And boy was Trunks on the ball!! And what is of the butler's fate… who where the mysterious people…if not are they the SAME people? But how is Videl a saiyan? Is Hurcule one or is this all crap… Perfectly planned out? Who is REALLY WHO…? Find out **NEXT TIME!!! **_

**_---Chapter four: Farewell Videl-Chan…HOLY COW!! WHO ARE YOU?!---_**

_"Whether those dead can not be helped whether you like it or not…that's destiny…"_


	5. 5

**_Drawn by destiny:_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_Chapter four: Farewell Videl-Chan…what the!! WHO ARE YOU?!_**

****

A/N: I know you peeps like long chappie and some don't!  so I'll please both by this chappie and some other short then back and forth! So don't be surprise if a chappie falls 2 pages or three compared to my usually 11! Don't own DBZ!

**NOTE**_ (/ equals phone conversation/) a lil cat fight, and language with sap. _

_Sentences underlined as so are flashback going back and forth for the person or persons while in the real world! There's quite a few! I'm telling you so you don't get lost! These are kind of interludes but shall play a nice juicy part in future episodes. ___

"You don't know what it feels like to not get…even a good-bye…"

**SOMEWHERE=**

"Good bye Videl" Gohan turned as the rain poured.

"GOHAN! NO! Don't leave me!" she cried reaching for him she ran down the stairs of the door.

Opening the doors wide her eyes small and shimmered "GO-HAN!!!" she then tripped whimpering.

"Ouch…G-Gohan" she whispered, "Gohan…I'm hurt…"

He then took flight leaving her leaning at the doorframe with tears rolling down her cheeks "Gohan…don't leave me…"

_Leave me…leave me…me…me…GOH-ANNN!!!!! Her voice echoed through the night._

Videl gasped sitting up with her heart pained.

It's been a whole week since that day.

"Go-han…" she whispered.

She missed him dearly.

She WISHED she had told him she loved him…beyond friendship.

**SON HOUSE=**

"And she isn't eaten all week!" Mai sighed.

"And I think her father about to crack! He's already the 'nut house'!" Sharpie groaned.

"**SHARPIE! CORRECT, BE RESPECTFUL!" Erasa snapped then sighed; "Now she's practically skin and bones! Oh I'm so worried"**

Chichi nodded with a sigh "It was Gohan's discussion…he KNEW he'd hurt some people…but he felt it was felt…"

**_FLASHBACK__**

"They'll get over it" Gohan shrugged. 

**_END OF FLASHBACK__**

Lime poured some tea out.

"I think Gohan loves Videl…" Angela said.

Lime dropped the teacup and kettle.

"Oh Kami, I'm SO sorry" Lime gasped fearfully. 

Chichi waved it off "That was an old model! It's all right! I'll clean it up"

"I'll get some tea Lime" Mai offered as Lime nodded not showing her shaking.

"Uhm…do you can I use your phone real quick?" Lime stuttered.

Chichi nodded "Be my guest" 

Lime took the phone off the hook and sighed as she dialed the phone number.

She leaned against the wall as the phone ringed.

**VIDEL'S ROOM=**

Cahokia sighed seeing trying to get Videl up was useless but she **MUST** try. She dusted the area of the dresser.

Videl just keep staring on ahead her eyes dead and lifeless pale blue instead of the sparkling cerulean, her skin pale, as muttered 'Gohan's' name.

She did this even when Trunks and Goten pleaded with her with tears to get up.

Goten didn't want her die of starvation and a broken heart.

Trunks did as well, with tears with Goten but Goten nearly flooded Satan City to use boats to travel. 

"Videl, you MUST keep alive! Gohan would be SO sad if you didn't" Goten pleaded once more.

"Go-Gohan…" she repealed.

Trunks sighed heavily "That's **ALL**?"

**SON'S HOUSE=**

"Maybe I should try again" Erasa said.

Sharpie nodded with Mai, and Angela.

"Lime you coming?!"  Angela asked. 

Lime put up a 'wait a sec' gesture with her finger as the phone rings stopped and a 'hello'. 

"Videl please?" she asked.

Erasa gave Lime a warning glance of concern.

Lime shrugged it away giving Erasa a confident face as Erasa nodded with a sigh.

**VIDEL'S ROOM=**

"Videl…err phone call!" Cahokia said as she approached Videl and the depressed chibi dalmatic duo.

"Gohan…Gohan…" she whimpered.

"N-No" Cahokia said sadly "its Lime sweetie…remember her? She brought over some of Chichi's cookies for you with your together friends…remember…?"

Videl didn't respond.

_\"Would you please put me on speaker phone __Cahokia__? / Lime asked._

 Cahokia nodded then giggled to herself remembering Lime couldn't see that _/"Err…sure thing…"/_ pressing the blue button upon Videl's line _/"There you go talk away Lime!"/ _

Lime sighed "*sorry about this Trunks and Goten* /VIDEL GET OFF YOUR DAMN ASS AND LISTEN UP!!!"

Everyone fell over and Trunks and Goten ran about dizzy and mad crazy screaming about being deaf.

_/ "Sorry boys!"/_ Lime apologized and gave everyone in the Son's House an apologetic look but still got a few **_'what the hell was THAT for?' _and a couple of ****_'IF I GO DEAF YOU GO ALONG WITH ME'_ and snarls. **

Videl sluggishly got up but still looked ahead like she was NOT only lost to the world…but to herself. 

_/ "STOP BEING A SPOILED BRAT! YOU'RE A BIG GIRL AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE CRYING! IT'S NOT LIKE HE LEFT FOREVER! SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABY!!!"/_ Lime yelled making Trunks and Goten groaned but Cahokia grinned handing ear plugs pointing to hers. They nodded and applied them. They where EVEN more pleased at the labeled _'Emergencies for Saiyans –Saiyan Ear Plugs Advance 4.0!' _

_/"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU DON'T NOTHING LIME! YOU DON'T THE HELL YOUR TALKING!!"/ Videl snapped._

_/ "AM I THE ONE CRYING OVER THAT?! BOO-HOO I'LL DIE AN OLD MAID!! HOW DO YOU EVEN THINK GOHAN EVEN CARES FROM BEYOND FRINEDSHIP ANYMORE WHEN HE FINDS OUT HOW WEAK YOU ARE? HUM? /_

_/ "GOHAN'S NOT LIKE THAT! AND I'M NOT WEAK!"/ _Videl yelled storming over to the phone. 

_/ "ANSWER THE FRICKI' QUESTION DAMMIT!!!"/ _Lime snapped. 

Videl's ki rose through the roof alarming ki sensors._ / "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAYS!!"/ _

_/ "You don't know how it feels like huh? Videl Satan the NAME says it ALL doesn't it? WELL DOSEN'T IT?! You don't have to work hard DO YOU? It ALL comes easy for you?" /_

_Water…_

_Fire…water…_

_Pain…_

_Water…_

_Sorrow…_

_Gone…_

_Fire…_

_Forever…_

_Silence…_

_Water…Fire…sorrow…Pain…_

_Videl sighed / "Lime you of all people should KNOW the TRUTH…and YOU know that's a LIE!"/_

Lime chuckled then her voice became flatly cold _/"Heh…you don't understand…know what your talking about either…easy for YOUR family to lie huh? Inherited from that oaf right?!"/_

"We'll be together…YOU and ALL the people we love…" she said softly "Good bye…my sweet Videl…never lose yourself…never…"

Videl gasped. 

"M-Momma? Momma? MOMMA? No! Wake up Momma!! DON'T GO!" she tried her hardest.

She then saw the hand her mother was combing her hair with fall limply.

The winds blew.

Her mother's hair blew into the winds.

Her mother's body began to vanish.

Videl gasped.

Videl lay down at her mother's body once was.

She held onto the ribbon her mother once wore gripping onto it as the rain poured harder and a shadow watched.

_We'll be together one day…won't we momma?_

_/ "LIME DONOT CROSS ME! YOU SHALL FORGET EVER CROSSING PATHS WITH ME!!"/ Videl_ growled angrily and frustrated. 

Lime's sniff was heard through the speaker Phone that made Videl fall silent.

_/ "You don't realize how selfish you are now…you don't realize how lucky you are right now…do you…?"/_

Videl began to stutter.

_/ "DON'T YOU REALIZE for ANYONE to bring Gohan back it's YOU! He DID say Goodbye to you didn't he? DIDN'T! If I didn't have to talk care of my grandpapa for this week I'd GLADLY have gone but I KNEW it wouldn't work…without you… you two are MEANT for another…can't you SEE that…? Maybe Gohan can't…maybe he CAN and is afraid…afraid…you don't feel the same…"/_

_/ "Of COURSE I DO! I THINK I MAKE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR!!"/_

_/"ACTIONS YES…make words…words…you don't know how it feels…feels…FEELS TO NOT GET EVEN a 'GOODBYE'!!!"/_

That shook Videl as she heard Lime sobs.

Lime collapsed to her knees sobbing as everyone rushed to her side concerned. 

"Lime…I'm sorry…" Videl looked down.

She then looked at Trunks and Goten.

"Ready boys?" Videl asked.

They nodded "'bout time! Let's boggy!"

Videl giggled as they waved Cahokia goodbye and they took off.

"REMEMBER YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE AT TRUE LOVE CHILD!" Cahokia called waving them off.

"Now you've mastered it…" a male voice not older than a twenty two year old.

"You're hurt…" the female voice whimpered of a girl nearing seventeen. 

"All masters that teach this die sometime…that proves their students have mastered this technique…"

"Huh…? NO!!! SENSEI!!!!!" 

They flew over shrubs...mountains...rivers…grassy deep valley…cities…

"_*Gohan-Kun…wait for me!!* Let's go faster guys" Videl yelled over the howling winds._

Goten and Trunks nodded as Videl held onto their hands the two demi-saiyans went SSJ and soared among the clouds. 

**SOMEWHERE=**

Gohan lay down on his bed.

This prep for _'collage' _campus was so bogus.

His mom would blow up the place if she found out.

He prayed to Kami he could survive the full week.

He missed Videl so much besides his family, their happiness…teasing…everything…he had to admit he even missed Veggie and Roshi. 

He sighed "*I wonder what Videl's doing right now…" he sat up and chuckled "Damn…it's like I'm obsessed with the girl" he smirked to himself taking off his T-Shirt he went to the mirror and sighed once more.

"I'm doing that a lot these days aren't I…Kami" his head shot up "Videl…? Goten…? Trunks?!"

The three hovered outside his dorm window.

He cleared his throat "Err…what are you three doing so far away from home?"

All of them gave him a knowing look which surprised him for Goten. Then Goten grinned "DUH brother! We came to bring you home! We ALL miss you especially VIDEL!!" he and Trunks pushed her into Gohan's arms. Gohan blushed furiously as Videl slowly regained her posture giving a glare to Goten and Trunks.

Videl soon realized with a slight start she was still in Gohan's arms and he had a firm yet gentle grip proving he was far from letting go. Slowly they turned their heads until they saw the other…it seemed as if they where on air. Their lips brushed against the other sharing yet again an cherished moment…sweet bliss.

"**EEEWWW!!  KISSY-KISSY!" Goten gawked in fright and disgust as Trunks pretended to put a finger down his own throat then pretend to gag. The two chibis' laughed then stuck out their tongues.**

"We better get home"

"**RACE 'YA LOVER BIRDS!!! NEH-HA!!!" the chibis' took flight into the afternoon skies. **

"Shall we?" Gohan asked lifting Videl up who giggled pulling herself close to his firm chest.

"I like it this way Gohan-Kun…it shall be this way…forever right?!..."

Gohan nodded "Forever and a day Videl…and maybe more…" he whispered in her ears.

**A DAY LATER AT CAPSULE CORPS.=**

"My baby's back! Put some more strummers, more balloons…oh yes! Gohan LOVES colors!" Chichi chimed.

"No the elephant goes around the back" Mai ordered on the phone.

"This is gonna be a circus?" Goten beamed.

"No ninny! A welcome home party thing' Trunks muttered.

"With balloons?" M. Trunks asked.

Chibi Trunks looked at him weirdly, "Are YOU sure your NOT an imposter?"

"Sure as I've ever been 103 %!" M. Trunks grinned.

"Yeah, he seems like you Trunkie" Goten smirked.

"**HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ONLY GRANDMAMA CAN CALL ME THAT!" Trunks steamed.**

Veggie laughed as Mrs. Briefs giggled "Pinkie can you pass me the blue strummers?"

Now Veggie blushed muttering about something close to a threat.

"Pinkie?" Mai asked.

"After that pink _'bad man' _shirt Bulma got him to wear", Chichi shrugged "I have some photo copies"

"Cop--"

"Don't ask!" Chichi said.

Mai shrugged now and obeyed.

"Done!" Bulma sighed, "Hey Launch have you seen Gohan about?"

Launch blinked "Hum…I remember seeing him and Videl leave…said something about catching up and they went into the wilderness with a blanket…funny thing though he was smirking and Videl was giggling! She was SOOO giddy and he was SSOOO naughty looking! He only needs a leather outfit and look like Veggie to be complete I think…" she blinked "Err…what was the question again?!"

"Ok that's good he—**THE WHERE? LOOKING LIKE WHAT—NAUGH—GIDDY—A BLANKET!!! OH KAMI!!** …Oh now pass me the strummers over there Lime dear" Chichi replied. 

Everyone fell over groaning and Veggie sighed then his eyes snapped open, "**WAIT A –HELL!"**

"VEGGIE!!" Bulma exclaimed pointing to Trunks, Goten and the teens.

They only rolled their eyes slightly that was the least bad word they all knew. 

"**DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Veggie muttered.**

"**VEGGIE ZIP IT DAMMIT!!!" Chichi yelled and gasped covering her mouth. **

"**THAT BRAT CANNOT SLEEP WITH MY NEICE I SHALT NOT HAVE IT!!! HE CAN SLEEP WITH SOME SLUT OR SOMETHING BUT NOT MY NEICE!!" Veggie said.**

It took everyone's effort to hold him back.

"**VEGGIE BE REASONABLE!!"**

"**NEVER!!"**

"**YOUR NOT RUNING MY CHANCE FOR GRANDBABIES!!" Chichi yelled hitting Veggie upon his head.**

"I WANT TO BE AN UNCLE!!" Goten held onto Veggie's left leg.

"**DON'T BE SELFISH GOTEN!! I WANT A ARMY OF SAIYAN BABIES!!" C. Trunks yelled holding onto his father's right leg.**

"**VEGGIE YOU ARE NOT RUNING THIS PARTY I'VE WORKED SO HARD UPON!!" Mrs. Briefs snapped choking him by the throat. **

Everyone grabbed and attacked Veggie.

Launch sighed "More tea?" 

Mr. Briefs nodded.

"Can't we ALL get along?" Launch pleaded.

"NO!!!" they snapped. 

"Gasp" the goldfish said in the fishbowl.

"**I AM NOT A SULT!! VEGGIE YOU CAN BE A FEMALE FOR ALL WE KNOW!!!" Chichi yelled.**

"Gasp" the goldfish said.

"**I'VE SEEN THE DAMN MAN NAKED SO MANY TIMES I CAN TELL YOU WHERE HIS LIL' BIRTH MARK IS…"**

"GASP!!" the goldfish said.

"Oh? Do tell!!" everyone said blinking at her including Veggie but he was blushing as they still held on but looked at Bulma.

"Woman….you wouldn't dare…no…" Veggie panicked.

Bulma smirked making him cower and tremble within.

"_*SHE WOULD!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!*" he paled._

"Gasp!" the goldfish in the fishbowl said.

"The gasping G-fish is right! Tell us" Mr. Briefs said.

"_*And they say US talking weird!!!*" Pura, Korin, Turtle and Oolong thought rolling their eyes._

**MOMENTS LATER=**

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the scream surrounded the mountain area.**

Videl blinked lying onto Gohan "Gohan you hear something?"

Gohan did but paid no heed to it nuzzling her neck as he ran his fingers through her black silky hair he replied "No Videl…not a thing…" his voice muffled by her hair.

"Hey the sunset" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah...it's lovely…but it's getting darker than usual…" Gohan muttered.

"So what?" Videl shrugged.

"Your ok with this?" then he gave her a mockery smirk being obvious he was teasing and joking, "Won't your daddy be mad if I don't bring you back before dark?"

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt you" she teased using a finger wagging knowingly.

Videl placed her hand beside her and slowly Gohan's fell upon hers.

Their eyes met as the distance enclosed slowly_…slowly…slower…almost…finally…_

 "BROTHER!! VIDEL!!! TIME TO COME BACK!!!" Goten hovered about 100 feet above them with Trunks and M. Trunks.

Gohan pouted cursing about 'not enough time' while Videl nudged Gohan and laughed. Gohan kissed her on the cheek.

_(Chibi Goku: I sure hope she means face!! ^My Sound-Bit^)_

"**TOLD 'ya they weren't FUC--" Goten was interrupted by M. Trunks.**

"Err right…anyways time to come back guys! Chichi's gonna blow you sky high Gohan" M. Trunks smirked.

He and the chibis' flew around them tea sly as Gohan picked Videl up into the sky he glared at them then stuck out his tongue "Race 'ya" 

"Gohan I-I don't think we should--" Videl said.

"C 'ya!!" he and Videl vanished.

"No way…instant transmission…how did" M. Trunks blinked.

"**HEY NO FAIR!! YOU CHEATED!!" C. Trunks yelled.**

"Trunks…I think he's gone" Goten blinked.

"Where?" the Trunks' asked.

Goten gawked at them "_*Scary CIT-A!!! *_" 

**THAT NIGHT AT CAPSULE COPRS AFTER THE BIG PARTY=**

Videl looked out the window.

The rumbling of the thunder…the rains pouring down…

_Water…_

_Fire…water…_

_Pain…_

_Water…_

_Sorrow…_

_Gone…_

_Fire…_

_Forever…_

_Silence…_

_Water…Fire…sorrow…Pain…_

"Huh…? NO!!! SENSEI!!!!!" 

Videl gasped her heart pounding.

All these memories…where they actual memories…? 

Then she saw a figure outside.

"_*Is THAT who is waiting for me…?*" she thought._

"Wow! It sure is pouring" Mrs. Briefs said.

"I-I gotta go home now"Videl lied.

Gohan sat up from lying onto the couch playing with Pan and Demono, "I'll go with you…"

Videl shook her head 'no'. "That's ok...I'll be fine Gohan Kun"

"But"

"Go-HAN" she said growling between her teeth.

He sighed knowing the matter was closed it was like fighting Chichi as a leaf or her as a SSJ and being Hercule, speaking of Hurc, trying to argue Chichi strong like Cell and Hercule as HIM? Death sentence. 

Videl kissed both future chibis' noses, ruffled Goten and C. Trunks' hair and gave everyone else hugs. 

She smiled at Gohan giving him a small kiss on the lips "I promise a better one tomorrow at school 'k?"

He smirked he **ALSO** knew when Videl meant to make up on a kiss _'better' _the word she used it was the king of kisses any man or woman could desire. 

"See 'ya SUG" she winked and took flight.

"That woman…what a woman…" Gohan sighed "_*She's so stubborn to not take her coat from home…and strange as it maybe…I find that stubbornness quite sexy!!!*_" his smirk widen. 

The rain pouring down Videl could barely see as she slowed down.

She nearly dropped twice and felt Gohan's ki of alertness BOTH times.

What a guy. He was still looking after her without seeing her. 

She smiled once more then narrowed her eyes concentrating.

The feeling of being watched snuck up onto her once more.

**Darn it**! 

She turned around swiftly and gasped "AAAAAAHHUUUUHHHHAAAAAAA!!!" she screamed and her k signal vanished_………………………………………TO BE CONT…………………………………………………………………………………_

NARROTOR: **YAHO! What the **HECK**?!! What's this? Captured again?  What's with all the flashbacks? Who's the sensei? Fins out ****THIS and** MORE** on the ****NEXT: _Drawn by destiny… _**

****


	6. 6

**_Drawn by destiny:_**

**Chapter six: Even though you're gone ….My ONLY love…**

++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Yeah, …heck not even DBZ only my plot, Mai and the teachers and etc. Some OCC-out of character warnings!

 Unless I say otherwise!! BLAH! REVIEW TODAY!!!! 

 ~**_Videl Briefs_-_Owner of Capsule corps. _**

*****************

**ORANGE STAR HIGH=**

It was Friday, 2:55 PM with five minutes in the counting.

Mr. Mocha was busy lecturing about weekend safety and beware of _'beware of dogs'_ signs going into details upon _'They **MEAN 'beware of dog'**_! So that explained his many scars. 

Gohan groaned losing interest FAST like everyone one else.

"_*This sucks*" his eyes drifted over to Videl seeing her clammy looking at the ceiling._

Gohan's thoughts wondered off to what SHE was thinking.

She wasn't anxious to leave what so ever unlike everyone else. 

Gohan laughed mentally "_*I'm scaring myself…I'm acting like Videl when she's suspicious of someone…*_"

"5…4…3…" the students chatted quietly "2…1…"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!**

Several students jumped up faster than light blasted out of the classroom.

"DON'T FORGET PAGES 600 TO 620 #1-20 DUED TUESDAY!!!" he tried to shout over the mod of students.

"Did you hear Maui's going out with Sonia's old flame?" a brunette girl asked the chestnut haired girl beside her.

The chestnut haired girl shook her head 'no', "No well I'll be darn I mean like--"

Their conversation blocked out by the other students conversations. 

"Videl, wait! We LLLOOOOVVVEEE YYYYYOOOOUUUUU!" the mob of 'we love Videl' boys' club chimed chasing after her.

They where the jocks from the high school there and private schools.

She ran skidding around the corner and ran into a metal door…WAIT metal…

She blinked opening her eyes and rubbed her forehead "Err…"

"Huh? OH! Videl San let me help you" Gohan said giving her a hand.

Sheepishly he blushed "Sorry about that…"

"That's ok--" she was interrupted by…

"Hey there" Trunks smiled now appearing.

"Err…Hey there Trunks" she smiled now.

"GOHAN!" Angela scolded playfully.

"Hum?" he then looked at Angela who swung her backpack on and grinned.

Videl felt the feeling now jealously build and Trunks and Gohan sensed that.

"Err… Videl how about we get some ice-cream?" Trunks offered "_*Though it's fall…oh Trunks your slacking*"_

Videl grunted "Fine, let's go" she whorled around dragging Trunks literally behind her.

Being dragged Trunks blushed and waved "Sorry I guess I'll see you guys later" then grinned "Videl dear can loosen the grip?" 

Gohan stood there still.

Angela gasped mentally as they looked at the together "OPPS…" was all they could say.

**NEAR THE SON'S HOUSE=**

Gohan sighed.

He KNEW exactly what was gonna happen when he got home.

His mother would be cooking and he'd smell the sweet smells.

She'd she him nearing from the kitchen window while chopping up some vegetables.

He'd be thinking exactly 'I KNOW exactly what's gonna happen when I get home'

Chichi would tell Goten about two words and Goten would blast out of the house.

Goten would greet him with a pounce and grin then babble one about his day.

Gohan would listen and ruffle Goten's hair. 

Mai would be at the door grinning and asking about 'how was YOUR day cuz'? With a wink.

Then they'd all go in the kitchen and Goten would jump about asking 'when's dinner'

Chichi would answer 'soon Goten, soon! Go wash up.'

She'd see Gohan and then greet him.

_~About 3:10_

They'd exchange their experiences of the day and then eat.

Chichi would ask 'when are you planning on mating with that Videl girl Gohan?'

_~About 3:15_

Gohan would spit out his rice in Goten's face making Chichi and Mai blink then giggle and Goten would beam 'That's when I'll get my NEW sister?'

Mai would nod and ruffle his hair and Gohan would then blush.

_~About __3:15__ thirty seconds later _

**'I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WHY?'**

Chichi would wave that away and say 'it's **NEVER **too early Gohan'

**SATURDAY=**

Videl sighed "I can't believe I was such a-such a"

"VIDEL!!" Gohan called.

He wore blue jeans and blue shirt with his father's name printed upon it. Below upon his sneakers wore the Capsule corps. Logo.

Videl waved at him plastering a fake smile upon her face.

Gohan noticed her blue top with the red jacket and white jeans. Her black hair combed back with a white screechy. 

**LATER=**

"And I was like duh!" a group of girls walked by with a red haired girl babbling about something.

Gohan and Videl walked side by side "Wow…all those colors…I love fall" Gohan said.

Videl nodded "Me too…they say here is a wonderful place in the Fall Gohan…"

"They do?" he asked.

Videl's eyes widen slightly then she smiled looking up at him and tilted her head "For sure...there's a legend you see…"

An air-bike pulled over to them.

"YO!" Mai said shaking her chestnut hair wildly then smirked at Gohan "So cuz you DO play with friends your OWN age hum? GOO GOHAN!!"

Videl and Mai met eye contact.

Mai saw the tension and waved to Videl "Hey there girl" she smiled broadly. 

"Look who's talking…Mai how come you're out THIS early anyway?" Gohan asked.

Mai looked around the leaned in secretly whispering, "I'm off to WORK…should have been there ten minutes ago …don't tell Bulma Chan 'k?" She then adjusted her bike and dusted off her shirt "And 'sides UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE…I'm a busy, BUSY! **BUSY person! LATER!!" she then rode off.**

Gohan and Videl stood at the curb with a suspicious Videl who grunted and folded her arms giving Gohan a look and a blinking Gohan.

"Seemed kinda jealous?" Gohan asked.

"No way" Videl grunted. 

"HEY!!" A male voice yelled.

IT'S KIRIN!!!

He grabbed Gohan by the collar angrily "SPIL IT NERDS!!! EXPLAIN WHY A BRAINY-ACK LIKE YOU WOULD BE GOING ABOUT WITH SOME ELSE'S GIRLFRIEND AT THIS UNKAMI OF AN HOUR?! TALK DAMMIT! WELL? OR IS IT SOMETHING THAT CANNOT BE SPOKEN IN PUBLIC HUM WORM?!"

"KIRIN IT'S NOT LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND!! I KNOW YOU WHERE CHEATING ON ME WITH AMY ALL ALONG FREAK!" Videl snapped.

He lowered Gohan who was almost crossing the line of control to 'HECK WITH THAT'

"Then why'd you stay with me babe? Like my 'plays'?" he smirked.

"EW! HECK NO! YOU DIDN'T GET ANYTHING FROM ME!! NOTHING! NADA!! I FELT PITY UPON YOU AND KNEW AMY LIKED YOU!! IT WAS MATCHMAKING HELLO!! I CAN'T STAND YOU OR AMY ONE BIT! YOU TWO ARE MEANT FOR ANOTHER 'PAIN IN THE ASS' WAY!"

Kirin grunted "Fine bitch but DON'T come running to me when scrawny boy over there can't give you ANYTHING" he stuck his hands in his pocket and walked off.

Videl scoffed "_*What a bastard…he's such a blind fool…ass-hole!!*_" 

**LATER=**

Videl smiled at Gohan, "Hey Gohan, when we're together like this…what do YOU think people THINK we look like…?" 

Gohan shrugged "Like err…humans I guess…right?"

Videl fell over groaning.

"Hum? Videl?"

"Gohan YOU'RE SO DENSE!!" 

**____FLASHBACK___**

A girl with black hair hid in a box huddling with fear.

"NO! Spare the child! I beg you…spare her…please…NOOOO!" the woman fell to her knees sobbing, "Please Aya…you MUST escape…we have all chosen our lives…you MUST survive…carry out the mission and live your life to the fullest…you haven't lived long enough…you MUST survive Aya…" she woman wept her face hidden but her tears fell and sparkled rolling down her hidden face, "You must…live…"

The little girl gasped as the woman fell to her side to with sigh…never moving again…

"No…" the girl sniffed, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MAMA!!" her voice echoed throughout the night.

**______END OF FLASHBACK_____**

****

****

Videl sat up gasping with sweat rolling down her face as she finished screaming her head off.

"W-what the…that dream again…?" she sighed looking up at the ceiling "Funny…I don't remember anything…anything but…"

_YOU MUST survive…__Mission__…live…_

"Miss. Videl you ok?" Cahokia came in with her accent of slight British.

Videl nodded "I'm fine Cahokia…"

"That dream again…?" the woman asked.

Videl nodded "Same…"

"Hum…tell me…you can't remember even a little?" she placed a hand upon Videl's forehead. 

"…Nothing really…'sides it's probably something I ate _*GREAT excuse Videl! You use that EVERY TIME!!!*_"

"Yes something you ate…" Cahokia said nodding but her eyes saw the truth and said 'I'm here for you Videl…anytime…'

Videl smiled warmly at Cahokia "Thanks anyways …I'll just get some milk or something and be fine"

The woman gave her another glance over her shoulder, "You get that milk and go back to sleep you hear?"

"Right" Videl smiled.

Cahokia giggled "See you in the morning miss and try to avoid those nasty bad dreams 'k?"

Videl offered a grin, "I'll do my best Cahokia"

"You do that" the woman the turned out the lights and closed the door giving Videl one last look.

Leaning against the door she smiled sadly "_*I hope it's nothing that can't be avoided Videl…Kami help*_" she then walked down the hallway.

Videl looked down "_*What_ _dose that dream mean…?*_"

**NEXT DAY=**

"Videl I **DO** feel sorry come on… damn Amanda's gonna be here soon" Hercule said.

"**THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?! THAT SULT AMANDA? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU UGH!!!" Videl erupted.**

"DONOT use a tone like that on ME young lady why your mother…"

"**SAY IT! A SLUT huh? YOU THINK SHE WAS A SLUT BECAUSE SHE WASN'T A GIDDY FLIRTING SLUT HUM? IS THAT IT?"**

Hercule was baffled and kept on stuttering.

"**I KNEW IT! You're a disgrace dad…a ****BIG disgrace I'm through" she grabbed the butcher knife from the Chef and aimed at Hercule who whimpered.**

"N-Now, now Videl Chan….please err think clearly now…I mean…heh…" Hercule stuttered waving his arms in fright.

"**NO DAD!" she lunged the knife then Hercule ducked in time only losing some hair and the knife slammed upon a bug.**

Amanda fell back with her blond curls spreading about her back behind Hercule with blood upon her dress.

"Damn you…" Hercule gritted his teeth.

Videl gasped seeing blood drip from her father's fingers and face as he saw his fingers he began to sway back and forth collapsing. 

"N-No…" she gasped as she saw the frighten Chief and Cahokia who dropped the dishes. 

Videl back away slowly gasping as Cahokia couldn't speak seeing the scene then Videl fled outside.

Videl gasping as she sobbed "_*Father….nobody understands…you just don't understand me…*_" she sunk onto the wall of the front door.

**KAMI'S=**

"You see Piccolo…there's this girl at school and"

"LOOOOK Kid I'm NOT interested in YOUR or ANYONE'S social life" Piccolo snapped.

Gohan glared at him slightly "Actually Pico, that's not it"

Piccolo got back into his mediating position and waved his hand effortlessly "Do tell" 

**VIDEL'S HOUSE=**

Videl walked out pf her room intimidate, still and paled like a zombie of sort how she walked.

Picking up her phone she answered, "Mission A1 a-go" 

**OSH****=**

"_*What's Videl doing…?*" Gohan thought peeking over her shoulders as he saw Mr. Yapok writing down the assignment._

Erasa saw and she too leaned over along with Mai who sat above Videl…closer…closer…nearly there…

_{SLAM}_

Videl closed her notebook with a grunt and a blast of wind blowing Mr. Yapok's wig off.

"Mr. Yapok may I please sit closer to the front?"

Putting his wig upon glaring at the other students who where trying not to laugh but failing miserably he nodded, "Ok Miss. Videl go sit beside Coral"

Videl nodded and scurried down the stairs pleased in a more Vegeta way she smirked.

Coral who was applying heavy makeup and braiding her long hair and giggling and flirting with some jocks behind her. She curled her hair with her fingers bating her brown eyes and winked while blowing her gum flirting matter.

**LOCKERS=**

"Videl we need to talk" Gohan said firmly.

"…'bout?" she asked placing her mathematics book away and taking out her backpack.

Her notebook fell out and Gohan grabbed it quickly, "About **THIS!"**

"What about it?" she snapped "Now give it back!"

"Why? What is it?" Gohan asked.

"**NOTHING"**

"Quite a BIG nothing eh Videl?" Gohan smirked.

"**I SAID"**

"Said what Videl?" Gohan asked innocently though they **BOTH knew he was faking. **

"Why **YOU**…" she tried jumping as she did he raised the notebook higher taking advantage of her petite height. 

Mai and Trunks who where walking upon the scene rolled their eyes "_*such juveniles*"_

"Hey Gohan find out anew tactic in the flirting business" Trunks asked.

Gohan looked at Trunks giving Videl her chance she grabbed the notebook and jumped back then grunted.

"Look whose here" a Chibi voice chimed.

Gohan gawked who was there…or the…kids.

Pan, Demono, Goten **AND** Chibi Trunks **ALL together…MAYHEM!!!**

"Hey did you get to see what was in that notebook of hers?" Mai asked.

"No…" Gohan replied sadly, "She took it and put it inside her bag…she's so slick and sly like a fox and"

"You mean it's the blue one…?" Pan asked.

"Yes" they all nodded.

"About 10 inches height and about 8 inches wide?" Pan asked demonstrating an invisible version with her fingers. 

"Yes"

"And with a mini symbol about ye high?" she asked showing an invisible shape about four inches. 

"**YES" the said impatient. **

"Oh haven't seen it" Pan shrugged.

Everyone fell over.

"Except this one though" Pan shoed the **SAME** notebook Videl took. 

"**PAN that's the one" Gohan chimed thanking the Chibi he flipped through the pages each page his expression changed from happy to confused…angry…then frustrated finally disappointed at the last page.**

**THE NEXT DAY=**

"Guess what?" a hyper Pan jumped about as she and the gang neared the school.

"Pan aren't YOU suppose to be home?" Gohan asked.

Pan sighed "Fine I guess I won't tell"

"Oh do! Is it gossip? Like Amy and Todd and their little--" Angela leaned in.

"No, I went to Veggie yesterday" she beamed "And he SAID that, that IS saiyanjin characters" Pan said pointing to the blue notebook.

Now inside with Pan already gone and Videl nowhere in sight Gohan took the notebook out from his bag.

Gohan opened Videl's locker and shrugged, "We sometimes share lockers" then he grabbed the notebook from the floor and smiled, "We better sneak it back into Videl's locker before---" 

"Before WHAT Gohan?" a female voice snapped.

"Putting this in Videl's locker before madam darkness and attitude comes duh" he then smiled at the gang who was pointing and utterly babbling with stupidity and fear seeing their fingers direct behind him he gulped.

"_*Just like the shows huh?* Err…hey there Videl" he beamed._

"You know you don't have to go snooping around MY things" she snapped shoving him from her locker.

"Well if MISS goodie-goodie wouldn't keep everything bottled up…LIKE SOME SNOB YOU JUST GET IN THE WAY! " Gohan snapped then realized this wasn't helping his tone became soft and pleading, "Videl I'm here for you…we ALL are"

The gang nodded even Angela who sort of liked Videl as a rival but getting close to acquaintances"

Videl grunted, "What-ever floats your boat Bastard" and whorled around heading off to class.

"Man she CAN be a--" Angela blinked, "Nauh Amy takes the cake I think…I better take notes next time...yeah"

**FINAL CLASS-MRS. UMIKA'S ROOM=**

Gohan was steamed all day at Videl.

He broke pencils just thinking about what she hid from him.

Then he looked at her for a second…

She was like him…

It wasn't fair to EITHER of them hiding secrets…

He was a half-saiyan and HE never told her or his friends…and if she EVER did find out…

She would have felt left in the dark as if he never cared to share hi life with her.

Truth is he yearned to tell her everything about him…it was filled with so much pain…he didn't want to bring such a feeling to her…never…

"I love you' Gohan muttered.

"That's very nice Mr. Son, but please PAY attention and stop gazing at Miss. Satan all day!" Mrs. Umika snapped.

Gohan quickly sat up blushing at the class's snickers and Videl's hot death glare upon him.

"Now, do try not to break anymore pencils child" swiftly she turned and continued the lecture "And so--"

**TWO SECONDS BEFORE THE ****BELL****=**

"Now I have some very sad news…Hercule will be going on a trip…" Mrs. Umika informed the packing students.

Videl muttered, "No surprise for me"

"And so sadly...Videl shall be leaving us…" the teacher looked at Videl sadly.

Videl looked down feeling the stares especially from the gang.

Mrs. Umika smiled watery, "We hope you keep in touch dear and visit soon…we'll miss you Videl"

Some mummers of that went through the room from some of the students. 

**BBBRIINMNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!**

The bell signaled school was over and the students raced out happy that the sub didn't give any homework. 

Gohan closed his book and looked at a lost Videl…she was lost in thought and looked sad.

"Err Videl" Gohan said stood by her desk.

Videl grunted, "Hump"

Mai sighed patting her cousin on the back, "Let me try" clearing her throat, "HEY VIDEL, WANNA COME ON TODAY FOR THE NIGHT? WE HAVE SOME PIZZA AND MY AUNT'S COOKING" she said.

Gohan fell over groaning over his aching ears.

Videl turned around slowly giving Mai a slight smile, "I like pizza" she titled her head.

"GREAT!! See you at 5 'k?" Mai called as Videl nodded leaving.

"Isn't that Veggie guy coming over today you said?" Angela asked. 

Mai slopped in her chair, "Why'd I DO that…?"

"I don't know…Sympathy?" Gohan offered.

"At least I'M making an 'effort' mister, _'goodie-goodie'_!" Mai teased.

"Why try to get all 'buddy-buddy' with her NOW Mai?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Well" Mai stood; "Because she's leaving…and this might be the LAST chance for us to be friends…and"

"And?" Gohan looked up at her.

And even if she IS 'abnormal' she STILL is ONE of us Gohan…and it's your LAST CHANCE to try and get a mate cuz" she folded her arms.

Gohan grunted.

Erasa sighed, "still mad'

"Better believe it woman" he muttered. 

"_*He NEEDS to stay away from Veggie today*" Mai thought._

Gohan stood up growling at them, "Look stay out of this HUMANS" he then stormed off.

"H-Humans?" Angela blinked then looked at Eras who shrugged. 

**THAT NIGHT=**

Mai poured Videl some that in her room.

"Thanks" Videl said then looked dup, "Hey where's that cousin of yours Mai?"

"Gohan? Oh…" Mai shrugged, "Over at Veggie's even though I warned him…he's in SUCH a mood" she imitated Mrs. Briefs.

**SOMEWHERE=**

Two dark shadows formed about moving quickly through the night.

One halted and directed the other to it.

A cackling laughter and then blood spotted upon the dark streets. 

**MAI=**

"So…" Mai drew the curtains and laid upon her bed as Videl lay upon a spare bed, "So are you still mad at Gohan Vid?"

Videl shook her head, "no…it's just"

"Just?" Mai asked.

"Just…not mad…it's just that sometimes I feel as if I don't measure up…"

"WHAT? How could you say that Videl? You're good at partially EVERYTHING you try and go for…"

"Not everything…" she whispered. 

"I barely know Gohan…but YOU two go way back right…?"

"Way back…_*Moments AFTER the Cell's game........* _I suppose you could say that…"

**FLASHBACK=**

11 year old Videl practiced her fighting stances with 12 year old Gohan which they where both instructed by an elderly woman.

**Videl narrating:** _"My grandmother was a skilled woman and NEVER grew old…she was friends with the ox-king and so naturally Gohan and my family where somewhat close…with the exception of my father that is…"_

Videl kicked the woman who then blocked; over and over they went……

**Videl narrating:** _"I thought if I trained with her…and with Gohan's family…if I tried hard enough and did everything right to my potential and beyond…I could become strong like Gohan some day…but…"_

 However, Videl missed and the woman's round the house stopped right before it connected with Videl's face.

She closed her eyes now opening them shivering, and frighten.

**Videl narrating**: "I KNEW I didn't have what Gohan possessed within him….that gift…but I thought…that…

I..."

11 year old Videl giggled sheepishly heading to Gohan to get back in line.

"Gohan dear your next" Videl's grandmother spoke.

Gohan nodded and walked defending her kicks and punches Videl noticed that their moves didn't compare to hers…she was far from being anywhere NEAR their equal. 

**Videl narrating:** _"Gohan never smiled…he NEVER said a signal word to me…"_

11 years old Videl who was talking with her grandmother looked over at Gohan who was reading.

**Vid narrating:** _"I have to admit…I didn't like him very much…he was ALWAYS very serious...it wasn't that he was serious but he was Arrogant and RUDE too…"_

**Mai:**_ "Sounds more like Vegeta to me though"_

**Videl narrating:**_ "but one day when I lost my necklace...the one my mother gave me…before…"_

Videl's grandmother gasped hearing sobs as she and Gohan returned from the sparring grounds.

"Hum? What's that…?"

Videl cried curled up in a tight ball sniffing.

"What's the matter dear Videl?" the woman asked softly.

"Oh grandmother…my-my necklace and"

"You mean your mother's"

"Yes…" she sobbed, "I can't—and it was and" she let out another set of sobs.

Gohan stopped in front of Videl.

Videl gasped and stiffened slightly afraid and feared of what he would say.

"Here" he spoke.

Opening her eyes she saw he held a tissue, "Don't cry 'k?"

Her eyes shimmering she took the tissue wiping her eyes. 

Gasping as Gohan ran off into the forest Videl stood up.

"Son Gohan, where are you going?" Videl's grandmother called after the departing figure but he as long gone. 

**Vid narrating:** _"One hour passed…then two…he didn't come back…then it stared to ran and STILL no sign of Gohan"_

11 year old Videl gasped sitting on the porch hearing foot steps splashing.

"Who that? AH! Gohan" she raced to Gohan sobbing.

His hair damp and slightly upon his forehead and his close slightly torn he was panting and a tad flushed as Videl hugged him.

"WH-what's that?" she asked pointing to his cupped hands.

Opening them he revealed…

"MY NECKLACE" she chimed with happiness.

"It had best be the right one too" he grunted.

Videl embraced him once more, "Oh Gohan I KNEW you where good" whiled tears ran down her cheeks.

"Videl come on…: blush: You're gonna squish your mom's necklace 'ya know" 

As he returned the hug first stiffly her grandmother beamed holding an umbrella over their heads. 

**Vid narrating:** _From that day on I KNEW how could a heart he had…of course he didn't speak to me afterwards and avoided the situation blushing…"_

Mai: That's the Gohan I know!

**_________END OF FLASHBACK__________**

"When we met again…I thought...I was ready…" Videl griped her sheet, "I-I thought if I was this strong and was able to defeat Gohan….then…then…he'll FINALLY see that I'm gifted too…" her voice now a whisper and cracking of on coming sobs, "…and want me…around"

"Oh Videl, he DOSE what you around…it's just being naïve it's hard for HIM to show it…kinda like Veggie though…I think that's a wee bit of a bad example…" Mai said.

"But…I wanted to be like HIM like you…like…and this WHOLE time...I've just been in the way… what Gohan said at school today…he was right… I JUST DO GET IN THE WAY…I watch Saiyanman and the Gold-Fighter do the work…he get mad over it…I-I…I NEVER should have started fighting crime in the first place Mai"

"NO" Mai yelled, "Don't say that Videl… remember Biome?" 

"Yeah, but what good use that memory does…? Because of ME Gohan almost died!" Videl said.

**FAREWELL DAY=**

"So this is it?" Bulma asked.

Videl nodded.

"You WILL come back soon right?" Chichi pleaded.

Videl winked at her secretively, "Sure thing Chichi count on it" 

"Will you be back before the holidays?" Mai asked.

Videl smiled, "Duh, of course Mai! You guys couldn't keep ME away if YOU tried"

"Videl, it's time to jet" Hercule called over the conversation, "Come along now"

Saying her goodbyes Videl waved to her father, "Coming Dad"

Leaning in near Gohan she whispered, "Better NOT let your guard down Son Gohan 'cause I shall be back and we can catch up" she winked at him making Gohan blushed wildly.

Racing over after ruffling the chibi boys' hair and giving Pan and Gohan a kiss on the cheek she waved to them, "See you all later"

"Bye Videl, come back soon! Like tomorrow 'k?" Goten chimed.

Pan waved to her mother and Gohan blushed giving Videl a smile and waved with the gang_………………………_

_TO BE CONT………………………………………………………………………………_

A/N: I'm thinking about a break here! My hit with Spring Break: DBZ style got me over there at times so check it out! Later! PS. No preview quotes because I have NO clue on where to start with my new writer's block and so yeah I'll update soon though but it may be short but soo sweet!

_Videl Briefs~_


	7. 7

**_Drawn by destiny:_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_Drunk drivers…Accidents…pain NO! Find your soul-mate!!_**

A/N:** MAJOR SHORT CHAPPIE FOLKS!!!**

Also I shall put up an** important** A/N soon about my updating…sadly I won't be updating for 3 to 4 weeks! BUT I try to bring in loads of chappies (Chapters) soon before that. Also it doesn't mean 'bye' or what-ever it means 'va-cation' baby! If you visit my site which is in my bio section those who love my 'Dragonball Romance' story under 'Videl Briefs' can visit both Dragonball Romance sites of mine, and those who enjoy this and/or 'Spring Break:DBZ style' can also check my site out as well! Need some more visitors' peeps! Thanks **_Kagome_** for my first review thanks a lot and you made me feel like blushing from the review!  I love your story too look for a review from me as soon as I get the next chappie done 'k? Anyway later! __

_: Pauses:_

_Me thinking: _ MAN I talk a lot…I should type a book up…Heh: Grins sheepishly: oh do tell me whose' your fv character! Confused about something? Besides the killers, murders, and mysterious people or some clues and mystery I'll try to clarify in the next chappie but do that quickly b/c I love updating this story! **44 chapters** to go to my goal baby!!

ALSO, Some material **NOT** for young kids! Hey have you figured out who the _'mysterious' _people are? The_ 'killers'_? The person who _'murdered'_ the butler? This chappie is dedicated to **_Kagome_ for my FIRST reviewer for this story! The first person to review a chapter (After this chapter) shall have the next chappie dedicated to them! Also if you figure out one of the clues –'Murder', 'mysterious people' or the 'killers' make your predications today in a review! Winners shall be posted at the end of that chapter of where that certain clue is revealed in the story…man I can chat! C 'ya!**

PS-Don't own DBZ but the **PLOT** and my characters are **MINE **taking them/ names BUT Mai's you shall be in BIG trouble unless you ask nicely also check out 'Shooting and falling' coming August 2003-Gunatreet you'll really love it!!! I think I'm gonna really out do myself! Later for real! I really appreciate the reviews! 

++++++++

"Find your soul-mate Gohan…"

"Where? Where?"

"I am **ONLY** your memory Gohan…I cannot give you no more"

Gohan awoke panting… that dream plagued him for nights after videl left.

Was SHE his soul-``       111mate?

Gohan looked out the window.

Maybe…but aren't soul-mates to understand you…

If Videl wasn't moody that day with the notebook he'd agree but she was so confusing…as the saying goes yeah, woman aren't meant to be understood.

Case closed.

**That morning=**

"So daddy can I ask you a question?" Pan chimed.

Gohan blushed **STILL** not use to that name.

"Err…sure sweetie"

"…hum...'k" she nodded, "What's mating?"

Gohan spat out his rice in Goten's face.

"Gosh brother…" Goten titled his head, "You did that last time mom ask you if you where gonna marry Videl! Kinking" 

Pan rolled her eyes, "You guys are **SOOO **hopeless! Demono inherited THAT trait from daddy and then it links back!"

"Hey" the three saiyans pouted, "I regret that"

Pan sighed, her father, uncle AND brother were hopeless cases along with her grandfather…who sadly died in **BOTH timelines.**

She hoped Bulma and her father won't be able to fix the time machine she liked it her…especially where her family and friends where still…

"Panny? You ok?" Gohan asked seeing the tear escape her eyes.

"She's …I mean" Demono tried to explain but Pan stopped him waving her hand.

"Its FINE guys…I just have a little cold" Pan then trotted off. 

"Hey guys" M. Trunks poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey there! Long time no see" Gohan said.

"You call a two hours long?" Goten asked.

Everyone laughed at his sweetness.

"_*Ok…I'm officially freaked out!* Goten for sale! Goten for sale! Neat price for 300 zeni!" Goten said._

"Isn't illegal to sale yourself?" Trunks and Gohan asked.

"Nuah, not in THIS timeline and place" Demono shrugged and walked out.

**OSH**** Courtyard=**

Gohan sighed.

It's been an entire week without Videl and he decided he was going through with-draw like coming off a drug and into depression.

"Hey party pooper" Mai shook Gohan by the arm when he didn't respond she smiled, "Oh Gohan dinner's ready"

Still nothing.

Angela smirked along with Sharpener who nodded.

"Oh my gosh" Angela said with drama.

"What Angela?" Sharpener asked dramatically.

"Like there's Videl" she gasped.

Gohan jumped up nearly knocking them over.

"Where? Where?" Gohan said with hyper-active moments that would have Goten and Trunks wishing for more sugary. 

Groaning and sitting up Mai said, "Nothing Gohan…ouch…anyways you where really zoned out and bummed too so we"

"Trick you" Sharpie beamed. (Sharpie equals Sharpener I luv nicknames)

"**WHY YOU LITTLE--" Gohan looked angry…really angry.**

"Err…I'm-I'm just gonna sit down over…over on Pluto…err C 'YA" And sharpener was gone.

"Chill out cuz! I mean you can't mope all week!" Mai said shifting one leg with the other nervously. 

"Yeah dude! Go out and live a little" Erasa encouraged.

"Right!" Angela nodded, "And besides I mean for all we know she could be gone for weeks….months…years" as she said with sarcasm Gohan suck lower into the grass more depressed, "Or decades...or centuries…or what-if she got ran over by a train"

Gohan screamed of horror and fear.

Angela went on as if she didn't hear him, "Or she was kidnapped, or harasses, or she died in a crash, or was shot or--"

"ENOUGH already he's gonna have a nervous break down at this rate" Mai snapped pointing to Gohan who was curled up into a ball shaking with fear, his face paled and looked as if he where some zombie. 

Angela shrugged flipping some orange-red curls from her shoulders, "Well it's not like I said she became a prostitute and had sex with some sleazy-drug filled drunks and give lap dances and blow jobs for free 'ya know" she titled her head smiling.

_{THUD}_

She then gasped with Erasa and Mai seeing Gohan unconscious.

"Kami, what a baby" Angela blinked. 

**Mai's room=**

_: Phone rings:_

"Hello?" Mai asked picking up the phone, "Yeah…who's speaking…?" she then beamed, "Kami, how nice! Yeah, fine, same, yep! Still that…totally…no…really?" she then lay upon her bed giggling, "Oh you're kidding! Their SO gonna flip! Yeah, ok! Pizza it is! Yep…they'll LOVE to meet 'cha and this may get Gohan out of the dumps with his girlfriend gone problem…yeah…bye"

Now smirking she hung up the phone twirling about giggling, "Cuz have I got a surprise for you!!" she then jumped up in the air.

**PARK=**

"Gohan can we slide?" Goten chimed.

"Yeah they got this really tall one day" Pan nodded.

"It gots a lot of swirls too!" Trunks added.

"And it also has pictures of food" Demono said making the other saiyan chibis' even more hyper.

"Come on! Come on" the begged.

"Err…he's out for a while! So go on" M. Trunks said as the four scurried off. 

Laughing as he sat on the bench with Gohan he looked worried at his friend.

"_*He's been like this ALL week*" M. Trunks thought sadly. "_*its as if they BROKE UP!! Kami why don't people tell me these things!! WHY? WHY? Calm down…breath…logic Trunks…breathe…*_"_

Gohan wore some blue jeans, white sneakers and a blue T-shirt while M. Trunks wore white jeans and a red shirt with a gray jacket.

"Wow look at the colors" M. Trunks said.

"Videl always loved fall…and especially in Satan City…there's a legend you know…" Gohan said still not blinking.

"When I was young...about four…there was this girl…Videl she was in my first class I every been too…maybe it wasn't love at the time…but I really liked her…we where inseparable playmates…we'd play on the slide and sidling down together was GREAT! She'd go first then I'd go…it was always like that….and below she'd be always waiting to offer me a hand…she'd kiss my cheek as a kid I thought just maybe she liked me as I her…" Gohan closed his eyes sighing deeply with a smile which he hadn't done in a week,  
 "I remember the warmth of her hands and how they drew in…then one day...her family moved from Mt. Pazou…and then the Frieza thing…I was so lonely but it didn't seem to effect me much….that was…until afterwards when I went down all alone…I felt terribly lonely and sad…I started to cry…" he then opened his eyes, "…the warm hands that always pulled me up,…where gone…and maybe now forever…from then on slides just seemed to suffocate me every time I tried. So I slide as little as possible…"

M. Trunks nodded, "Well ya never know Gohan"

"Yeah but I always let the female make the first move…don't I? I don't have the courage to face the situation and that's why it results in dead end relationships… I guess I'm-I was...in the love relationship now…but when I was a kid it was pre-love…I guess…"

**CAPSULE CORPS.**** =**

"MMMM! I LOVE corn!" Goten chimed, 'But why'd I wear to dress up mom?"

"Because Mai's bring a friend over" Chichi said finish placing the silverware with Bulma.

"Ok, everyone ready" Mai asked as they nodded well Piccolo only grunted and Veggie well we hope that was a sort of a yes.

The doorbell rang.

"And this is my friend…Gohan meet my friend"

"Pleasure" Gohan shrugged yawning.

"Gohan" Chichi scolded.

Gohan heard a giggle as he open his eyes the giggle was quit familiar maybe around the Cell Games…

"V-VIDEL?!" he yelled.

She giggled titling her head to the side, "Miss me lover boy?"

She wore a blue tube top and a white skirt with sneakers.

Her hair tied up with a golden ribbon and her skin so shiny and lovely.  

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she made a mockery pout.

"Of course" he blushed and hugged her.

"Ok, ok! Break it up!" Veggie boomed.

Videl giggled, "You're like my father! Speaking of my father--: gasp:" she then went to the door waving, "Daddy come on already leave that in the car!"

Everyone frozen.

HURCULE!!!!

**LATER =**

"That could have gone better" Mai sighed.

Videl smiled at Gohan once more then it faded, "G-Gohan you're acting so cheerful…and I"

He stood still seeing her shake.

"…as if you didn't care at ALL about me…that I was gone…like it was a normal day having this brat away huh?"

"What?" Gohan asked, "I'm just happy to see you that's all Videl"

"Please stop giving me that cold smile…it's an empty one a freak one…I know…you know it…even the dead could tell…" Videl said looking up.

The gang stopped what they where doing.

This backfired big time.

"_*I guess my attitude brought the wrong results*"_

"Videl…" Hercule came in with Cahokia who was shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked a tad frightened her father was so pale like flour and her favorite maid as well besides her shaking. 

"It-its Sharpener…he"

"What? What's wrong with him? Tell me!" she said.

"He and Erasa were on the highway coming over here…some kids where drunk and…" Cahokia tried to explain still shaking. 

"No…" Videl said softly feeling the emotion take over her...she knew them both as along as she knew Gohan well over 11 years…they couldn't be…could they?

Cahokia's Sharpener's mother…she wouldn't lie and her father was a terrible acting in such cases. 

"Are-are they dead?" Mai said softly just as shocked as Videl and Gohan.

Cahokia shook her head no, "Erasa had some injures a broken rib, a few stitches needed, a few broken bones but she'll live" she said softly as the girls.

"And Sharpener?" Videl squeaked feeling Gohan's hand upon her shoulder for support.

Cahokia swallowed hard they could tell she was having a hard time.

Hercule cleared his throat, "Sharpener the lad is in a coma…their not sure he'll make it at this rate…but there's always hope…and I"

Videl had fainted in Gohan's arms and Mai on M. Trunks.

"Their doing everything in their power…" Cahokia said though she was still in doubt.

"No there not…you're the one who helped Videl and I through my wife's death …and I shall make sure you don't feel that horrid feeling within my power Cahokia…I swear that to you…" Hercule gave her hand a gentle yet firm squeeze, "That's a promise I tend to keep…"

She smiled at him though it was a watery smile she nodded, "Thank you…"

"I'll assist! Being head of Capsule corps. You shall have ME and other fine and educated top scientist and doctors at hand" Bulma chimed.

Her father drinking his latte nodded confidently, "Bulma's a genius"

Mrs. Briefs nodded as well, "your son should be out of that nasty coma and flirting and happy again really soon!"

Cahokia was overwhelmed by all the room's kindness and volunteer.

Goten and the chibis' offered to make a sweet card for Sharpie and others volunteered their support in ways possible. 

Even Veggie whom volunteered to speak _*cough*_ Threaten _*cough*_ Dende and King Yema if need be mostly because of pleas _*cough*_ yeah right! Frying pan _*Cough*_!

Mai and Videl where placed in a guestroom gently and then left along.

They suffered tremulously like Mrs. Pencil who was sleeping peacefully in another room.

They all hoped this wouldn't go in vain…Mai, Videl, and Mai would feel empty without that jock of a friend making them laugh and annoy them…especially HIS own family. "_*That knucklehead was some guy…a strange guy…well not like me that's for sure*_" Gohan thought. 

Erasa…she loved Sharpener she'd be so heartbroken as well…he hoped she wouldn't go to suicide in this event. 

"Gohan, Angela called she's heading over to the hospital!" Chichi said hanging up the living room phone.

"Thanks mom" Gohan said.

"Hold up! I'm his pal too!" Sharpener said.

"Me too! Even though he's a little nutty" Videl and Mai appeared combing their hair.

"But-but" the two teen demi-saiyans stuttered but receiving a glare they obeyed.

Cahokia drove on ahead …well she was there before they got there …how who knows…hum...a car maybe.  

**HOSPITAL=**

"Will Doctor Eunice please report to the ER …Repeat Doctor Eunice please report to the ER! That is all" a female nurse has said over the intercom.

She then saw Gohan, Mai, Videl, Angela, and M. Trunks.

She then titled her head, "May I help you kids?"

"_*I'm no kid*" they all wanted to shout. _

"We're here to see a Sharpener Pencil?" Mai said.

"Oh sorry kiddos but none's allowed back there"

Moments later after M. Trunks flirted with her.

She smiled at them, "Though you're a WONDERFUL flirter and sweet talker I'm sorry but acess DEINED!!" she snapped.

"Listen here TOOTS! I got a friend in there and if I gotta pull of ALL those fake nails, take away all your fricki' make-up and through you fashion books and clothes off a skyscraper I WILL!!" Videl snapped. 

The nurse looked paled and frightened looking at her nails, "You wouldn't…you couldn't ruin such perfection would …y-you?"

 "Try me" she waved her hand lazily as she leaned on the counter then turned to the nurse with a mischievousness smirk. 

The nurse yelped and scurried pulling out a draw of lies searching swiftly and quit frankly she was sacred out of her pants. 

"Pencil…Pencil…Pencil…Pence…penal..._*Where do they get such wacky last names*" she then beamed, "Ah! Pencil. Sharpener?!" she whorled around hopefully, "Blonde…about ye high...A total flirt"_

Before they got a chance to ask she replied he came there everyday helping some elderly and cheering up,

Everyone thought it was sweet and kindhearted of the annoying jock but still they had to see him.

"Oh…uhm is there an Erasa Rubbers in?" Angela asked.

The nurse shot her a dirty look then she squirmed seeing Videl smirk cracking her knuckles. 

"Err…sure…let's see…Rubbers…Rattle…Robbers…Ruler… AH! Here! She's in room 334 and Sharpener's in room 375…" she then pointed around the corner with her thumb, "Oh there's an elevator if you like, level 3!" 

Nodding and thanking the nurse they left.

She sighed, "**AHHHA!!** My hair's frizzing out!" she gasped looking in her mirror as waiters in the room fell over she dusted and twirled her hair with grunts and mutters then she then looked sad but added a flick of her eyeliner winked satisfied in the mirror, "Another perfection creation!" 

**ELEVATOR=**

Mai and Videl where quiet along with Angela.

Surprising at least for Angela mostly but M. Trunks and Gohan could feel the tension.

Pretending to cough they saw Videl and the girls tense dramatically. 

Shifting their feet's left to right they sensed all three's ki soar but relaxed when the boys stopped shifting.

"_*Man this silence sucks! We should have brought the chibis' along...NUAH! Trunks and Goten would be having wheelchair races and sure some folks into strokes and heart attacks*" they paled seeing their moms' yelling and pulling their ears to yell harder in them and starving them with only human size meals with daily frying pan hits…**THE HORROR  THE PAIN THE AGONY!!! AUHHAAA!!! **_

_Flashback_________

She dropped her books bending over in the clear hallway she saw a hand touch the books.

She thought it was Gohan but the complexion looked tanner than Gohan's. 

She gasped meeting the male's eyes.

Dark eyes…filled with so many emotions it made her head spin.

His hair up revealing his forehead and he had a slight scar with some strange armor. 

"You showed up at the perfect time…your destiny is about to unfold little one…take a look" then he vanished before her eyes leaving her speechless and her body shaking as she then looked down at her books with a letter written in some strange language. "_*He-He just vanished out of n-nowhere!*_" 

_End of flashback_________

**NEARING SHARPNER'S ROOM=**

"_*Erasa was healing great and Goten gave her a senzu bean so*" Videl thought._

"WHERE IS HE?!" Erasa came around the corner skirting around an elderly couple. 

"He's just two rooms ahead" Mai said.

Erasa gulped but followed looking as if she weren't hurt by the accident but freaked several of her doctors and nurses.

Opening the door Erasa felt like crying seeing Sharpener lying so still, all those machines, tubes, the IV…it was too much.

Videl stood there rooted to the floor.

_Water…_

_Fire…water…_

_Pain…_

_Water…_

_Sorrow…_

_Gone…_

_Fire…_

_Forever…_

_Silence…_

_Water…Fire…sorrow…Pain…_

MOMMA? MOMMA?! NOOO! MAMA!!! YOU CAN'T BE GONE MOMMA!! MOMMA DON'T GO!!!

DON'T LEAVE ME AL ALONE!!!!

"But you did leave me all alone …didn't you momma…" Videl whispered softly to herself clutching to her arms tightly shivering as if she where cold.

"Videl you ok?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded, "Fine" she gave him a fake smile hoping he'd buy it.

Gohan didn't buy it for a second but could feel she wanted to be alone.

Videl stepped outside of the door leaning against the door weeping.

"_*It's happening again!! UG…!!*" she yelled mentally curly up into a bal, "_*It's MY fault you died momma isn't it? Momma come back…please…*_"_

__

_"We'll be together…YOU and ALL the people we love…" she said softly "Good bye…my sweet Videl…never lose yourself…never…"_

__

Videl gasped her hair flinging back as her eyes widen as she heard her mother's last words repeat to her.

Her body felt numbed …yet different.

What was happening to her?

She didn't know. 

She looked next to her seeing an envelope.

It was written in some strange language yet she understood it.

Picking it up it read, "To Miss. Videl Satan…_*S-should I open it…?*_" she then slowly opened the letter slowly as her heart pounded against her chest then she stopped her eyes shimmering with tears soon to be released, "_*The smell of the Royal Tear drops… like mother always planted in the garden…*_" she then looked at the note seeing a petal from that very blue rose then a full royal tear drop rose landed upon her lap, "The time, at last…it's ripe…I await you…I await you…to complete your destiny…release me…" she read the note as her hands shook she gripped her white skirt tightly not believing what she now read.

She stood up, "Is this some sick joke?"

"No it's very real…" a male voice spoke.

Gasping once more she realized without looking behind her it was the voice of the male who she met in the halls of O.S.H.

"The bitter end is **NOT **that far away…neither is your place within your destiny….you'll see what you desire the most…soon…very soon"

She whorled around, "**WAIT**!"

But he vanished.

All she saw was the black cloak of his.

She dropped to her knees, "Wait…" she murmured. 

"Videl you ok?" Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"LET GO!" she yelled and raced off leaving Gohan still hand confused.

Through the halls, down the stairs growling, and swiftly through the doors she raced to her house to her mother's garden. 

She slowly walked down the moss growing sidewalk of the garden.

The fountain of two doves and three little doves around them was still like it was years ago.

A cloak figure stood before her it was a different one, much thinner and not bulky than the male she met.

She approached it cautiously.

"There you are…Videl Satan…" the woman said.

"_*That-that voice…it can't be…can it…?*" she gasped once more seeing the fountain come back to life and so did the flowers. As if her mother's presence where there. _

"It is time...to complete your destiny" the female turned then the male from before joined her.

"Destiny…?" her pupil where gone, her ki lowered as she floated closer to them by the command of the male's hand.

"VIDEL!!!" a male voice yelled making the two cloaked figures scream in rage and with that vanished.

Videl collapsed onto the grass.

Gohan ran up to her holding her close to him.

"She ok?" Mai asked panting as she placed her hands upon her knees to stable her balance.

"Just fainted...she's ok…_* But who where those people…I lost Videl once I sure as heck not gonna lose her again*"_

Videl opened her eyes half way unnoticed, "_Des-tiny…_" 

**A/N:** Yeah I'm done with this chapter! Thanks again Kagome for my first review! I am totally flattered! Also thanks **_Poison Claws_ for my second review! Also I hoped you like this chapter! Anyways like I said probably NEXT chapter will have the VERY important A/N! Not sure but if it dose PLZ read it! It shall talk about my updating schedule for THIS story or my other stories as 'Dark Videl' or 'Videl Briefs'! 'Till next time!**

Le fin: 7/12/2003-平成15年7月12日(Keep in mind I LOVE this story a lot! So I update frequently ad ASAP!


	8. 8

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_IN: Prove your love…Break-up vibes…Lime's plan… Kiss and make up?_**

A/N: Cha! Me Na own DBZ! I downloaded my own Japanese dairy with a mini kawaii penguin! Kool! Also I hope you enjoy this chappie! This is one of my shortest Author notes! 'Shooting & Falling' may premiere soon THIS July 2003! Look for that story under 'Videl Briefs'!! SHORT CHAPPIE BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONGER!!! 

**++  +++  ++   +++   ++  **

**Son's House=**

Gohan sighed remembering what happened the day after that garden incident.

Videl was looking after Sharpener with Erasa day in and day out.

No dates, no kisses, no hugs, no nothing.

Lime had came over, which it was seven years since then.

Today he would visit her and ask for advice.

Teens girls where very mystifying…well women in general.

**Lime's House=**

Gohan looked at the sun rays off of Lime's bathing suit.

She had a bust he shook his head he HAD a girlfriend.

Videl…he **HAD** to find out her true size and her covered _'secret treasures'_ he felt himself purr at the thought and then blushed. 

"Gohan…? What's happened between you and Videl lately…?" Lime asked. 

Gohan looked at his feet "I…err…well it' Sharpener…"

"What he's got to do with it?" Lime blinked.

"Remember he got into the hospital for alcohol poisoning…she's been there like a hawk…" he sighed "I kinds feel jealous…envious…want…" 

"At this their faces became close…closer…their lips barely a centimeter away all thoughts of Videl and Sharpener gone. 

"Will you kiss me Gohan?" Lime whispered.

**Satan**** **Hospital******=**

Videl looked at Sharpener she should have killed those thugs…she should have warned him.

She didn't know why she felt so guilty.

Sharpener groaned slightly.

"He's still in a coma isn't he…?" Erasa said softly.

"You like him don't you?" Videl said.

Erasa nodded with a small smile "Yes…but he won't like me…I'm too giddy…and I—and he likes you and"

"Erasa…you **NEVER** know…he's a faithful guy…it's Gohan I'm worried about…he seems **TOO** innocent and perfect to be real…" 

Erasa sighed "Kami, Videl…anyways I hope he feels the same I feel about him…Sharpie" she moved a stray hair from his ears.

**Lime's House=**

Gohan sighed and withdrew "Sorry this **ISN'T** right…even **IF **Videl's giving Sharpener special favors…it's **ONLY** because he's sick…and as a **good** boyfriend I **SHOULD **respect that…dammit! _*Lime was **WAY to willing…and Videl…she did this once too…but her heart wasn't in it either…she was doing everything she could for me to get us to… that was one way I fell in love with Videl…a perfect girl couldn't be…***_"

Lime smiled "Excellent! **I KNEW** you wouldn't! That's your defense! You're trusting" Lime beamed "NOW we'll find Videl at school tomorrow 'k?" she then looked down "Your kindness…though good can be a root of trouble not only for him…but a couple…do you understand?"

"Actually I-I think I do" Gohan said.

"If someone's nice to you…people may get the wrong impression…right?" Lime said as she walked them to the front door. 

"Yeah…that's how it started I got the wrong impression from Videl…I got stuck on her" Gohan sighed. 

Gohan walked out of Lime's house dumbfounded. 

**Hospital=**

Videl looked up from the water fountain and turned around feeling someone watching her and a shadow above her.

She gasped then there was nothing but an empty hallway. 

**OSH**** the next day=**

Lime sighed leaning against the wall. She fell for Gohan….she couldn't…she and Gohan where MET for another. She couldn't BARE be responsible if she ruined their chance together…it would hurt beyond words.

"Hey Green" Mrs. Elise called "Can you do me a lil' favor?" she asked then drinking some latte. 

"Um…okay" Lime said looking up.

**AFTER SCHOOL=**

"Hi cuz!" Mai said as she and Gohan exited the stairs.

"Hey" Gohan smiled.

"Now I'LL keep MY promise AND heal the rift between YOU AND VIDEL!" Mai chimed "Let's get this done BEFORE my midterm study sessions 'k?!" Mai said.

"O-Ok" Gohan blushed.

**MOMENTS LATER=**

Gohan gulped seeing Mai finish speaks with Videl. 

"Now it's YOUR turn" she said softly as she passed Gohan "Go! Go! There's YOUR proof! Use it to convince her!"

Gohan sighed "Uh…h-hey Videl' he said nervously as Videl approached him.

_{FLOOSH}_

Gohan gasped as Videl ran away from him to a distant tree still in hearing.

"**VIDEL!_* No…she's **STILL** angry …_****I KNEW it wouldn't be so ****EASY after I accused her last week!*" **

"I **STILL think you're a JERK Son Gohan" tears brimming in her cerulean eyes as she ran off. **

**NEXT DAY=**

 "Yo, cuz! You look like a deer caught in headlights" Mai giggled playfully punching Gohan who shrugged.

"I-I do? Ha, ha, ha! _*What's up? Am I having a good day? Everything seems partly well*_" Gohan sighed.

"Cuz you bone head" Mia giggled. 

"You look happy" Gohan teased 

"Aren't I always happy?" she batted her eyes.

Gohan grinned "Don't tempt me to answer that rhetorical question"

"So how'd things go with Videl?" Mai asked.

"Not so good" Gohan sighed as the two spilt up.

Gohan and the males had to play basketball while the girls and Mai played Volleyball.

"So you **REALLY** want to 'be' with Videl?" Mai asked before they spilt up.

Gohan nodded "Like you wouldn't believe" then blushed remembering how Mai and his mother wanted him to 'be' with Videl "**WAIT! NOT LIKE THAT**!"

She smirked turning to him "Well, we'll just **HAVE** to fix that now won't we Gohan Kun" she then ran up to Videl and Lime.

Videl looked at Gohan slightly.

He felt nervous and blushed waving at her slightly.

When she turned he felt a chill as his hands slid back to his side. 

"**WAIT! MAI IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! AT LEAST NOT YET! MAI!"**

"Gohan, come on already" M. Trunks groaned.

"You can flirt with Videl later" Sharpener muttered as the two dragged a depressed Gohan behind them.

_{SHATCH}_

Videl fell onto her knees.

She checked for scarps.

Erasa sighed as the other team cheered.

"Videl what's up with you lately?" Erasa said.

"Yeah, you NEVER miss" Angela piped. 

"Yeah you aren't concentrating! Take five" Mai said.

Videl nodded "Sorry guys" and brushed herself off.

Lime watched Videl with sympathy.

"_*I CANOT fall for Gohan…it' NOT fair …to Gohan…to Videl…OR me…or their future children…it's NOT right*" Lime scolded herself mentally. _

**ELSEWHERE=**

Videl looked at the ground as she ran into a familiar hard chest.

She backed away muttering a 'sorry' and walked past Gohan who sighed.

"**HEY VIDEL!" Gohan placed a hand upon her shoulder.**

She whorled around with a cold death glare and walked up the stairs leaving Gohan stunned.

Uttermost relief surprised when Videl whorled around to a spot under the stairs.

Gohan sighed "_***FINALLY! Videl's given me a chance to talk!***_"

Gohan sighed as he stuttered for words, "I…uh…a-about…Lime…and last week…You see…she…I"

Videl looked away "Kiss me…**NOW**" she whimpered. 

"**WH-what?" Gohan asked.**

Grabbing his hand she looked into his eyes "**TOUCH MY BREAST! DO IT!**"

"Err…b-but someone might see…I"

She chuckled bitterly "It's FINE by me…if YOU love ME then DO IT! PROVE TO ME GOHAN!" she held his hands which began to tremble. 

"Hee…" he panicked. "B-But"

She shrugged leaning against the wall seeming in a sedative way.

"**Oh I GET IT Gohan…wouldn't want a ****SPECIAL SOMEONE to see US making out hum?"**

"You KNOW for a fact I miss us kissing…making out VI…touching you there…but" he sighed.

"Hump…beat **ANYTHING**…" she paused as Gohan's face became serious.

He touched her breast making her softly moan.

Fumbling with her nipple as gasped as he pulled her close her eyes wide.

She then looked away from him slightly embarrassed. 

"Videl...you have to look up at me…please" he whispered at her ears nibbling along her earlobe then her jaw making her squirm.

"Hum?" Lime blinked she then saw them. "_*TH—there're ….What's trying **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! KAMI! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH BUT I CAN'T STOP STARING…UGH**!*_" Lime thought.

"_*Damn, why am I so nervous! I've already done this before…taken it farther than a kiss with her…a kiss **SHOULD BE EASY! Then why am I so nervous….it's **JUST A KISS**! Se's probably thinking I've lost it or something!*" Gohan thought.**_

Videl slowly opened her eyes feeling Gohan's tension as her eyes drifted she gasped and shoved Gohan away running and whorled around angrily "YOU CAN'T KISS ME BECAUSE OF HER!"

_HER…HER…HER…HER..._the word echoed.

Gohan whorled around "Her…? LIME?!"

Lime gasped her eyes wide as she stood there frozen.

Videl ran off with brimming tears. 

**CAPUSLE CORPS. =**

"I just don't understand this! Damn it!" Bulma yelled. "I mean how the heck can she be a saiyan? Or a demi saiyan?!"

"Simple! One parent's a human and" Goten started

"I KNOW THAT!" she snapped and sighed "sorry kiddo…stress…1…2...3…"

"Dad dose that **ALL** the time but he counts to TEN MILLION" Trunks whispered.'

"Damn straight I do" Veggie smirked leaning against the wall. 

"What should I do? I'm a genius!" Bulma scolded herself.

"Well, since you **ARE HURRY UP DAMN WOMAN**! I got a **LIFE **here" Gohan then blasted off heading for OSH since study hall was ending.

Bulma huffed angrily her hands upon her hips "Damn saiyans! Having on fricki' arrogant saiyan is ENOUGH!" she glared side ways at Veggie who smirked more "**BUT TWO WOULD DRIVE US ALL INTO THE NUT HOUSE! KAMI, spare me!" she then stormed into her lab slamming the door.**

Veggie smirked proudly "*Ah…he reminds me of someone now…ME!!" he then chuckled evilly making Trunks and Goten shiver and whimper in fear.

**LATER=**

"Oh Gohan and" Lime giggled.

Gohan groaned. She was way too giddy and hanging all over him making him feel squirmy.

"Lime…err how about I get some water please…I'm thirsty…" Gohan led finally wiggling out of her grip.

She pouted "Oh…ok" she then beamed "I'll wait RIGHT here Gohan Kun!" she then sat at a near by table.

Gohan nodded with a sigh "Please find Mai…please find Erasa…or Kami even Angela…" he then looked behind him to see Lime waving at him as he headed to the Lunch line he smiled politely and turned "not Videl…this will only turn into a **HE--err" he can face to face with Videl. Their eyes widen and so did the inhabitants of the cafeteria.**

They all knew gossip the couple was on rocky hill terms.

 Videl rubbed her arm nervously "Err…"

"_*What's Videl doing here…oh duh this is lunch time…she's probably thinking the same thing of ME…what dose that look on her face mean…? This CANNOT be easy upon her…she WANTED to come with me…but SHE was the ONE who kept on CANCELING over and OVER…calm down Gohan…if I start blaming HER though, our situation shall ONLY get worst!!! What-what should I do…Dad help!!*" _

"H-Hello…" Videl said softly looking down. It seemed to echo and bounces off the cafeteria walls. 

"_*HUH? Isn't that a BIT cold…? Just a polite 'hello'?!*" Gohan thought. _

"Are you-you alone…Videl Chan…?" Gohan asked "_*KAMI WHY'D I SAY THAT?! DUMMY!!!*_"

"No…I came here…err…with a friend…"

Gohan stood still "A-A friend…?" 

**_TO BE CONT…………………………………………………………………………………………_**


	9. 9

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Emotions…Lime's folly…why do I feel so insecure? _**

**A/N: Don't own DBZ but the plot, lines, and everyone BUT those who are DBZ characters, and the names Mai! BUT Mai's character belongs to ME!! **

**R/R 'k?**

**Tell me what you like and give me some suggestions of what you want to see and maybe if I can fit it into my plans I shall. **

**Thanks for my current reviews hope to see MORE in the near-future!**

**If YOU already reviewed then feedback is also nice and visiting my site would be even sweeter!  **

**~Videl Briefs- **

**Owner of Capsule corps.**

**And ALL my FF. net fanfics and my other fanfics!!!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  ----------------   ///////////////////////////////////**

**Last time:**

"Are you-you alone…Videl Chan…?" Gohan asked "_*KAMI WHY'D I SAY THAT?! DUMMY!!!*_"

"No…I came here…err…with a friend…"

Gohan stood still "A-A friend…?" 

**+++**

A male with blonde hair and blue eyes emerged.

He looked like Sharpener, with the exception of the eyes and a tad older.

Gohan looked into his eyes, they where intense, filled with some many emotions he couldn't see all of them. A mask definitely but this guy gave Gohan some major bad vibes.

"Who is he?" Gohan growled.  

"It's nothing…I want to talk about…" Videl said softly, "Come on let's get a seat T"

The blonde male nodded giving Gohan one last lance over the shoulder.

Everyone was speechless until Gohan glared at them, "**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOOKING AT?!"**

The all jumped and scurried to begin conversations and ate like no tomorrow. 

**Later=**

Angela played with the school lunch mystery meat poking it…and poking it…

"LAY OFF TOOTS" the green blob slurred. 

Angela screamed and lunged the tray at Sharpener who groaned, "Now there goes the Bravo Gel! Oh momma" 

Gohan walked back slowly and confused his mind upon that GUY and Videl.

Plain and simple he was jealous…damn jealous.

He sighed sitting beside Trunks who finished his third soda and Mai who was writing something in her notebook.

When Erasa leaned in to peek Mai would put her pencil in front of Erasa's face in a warning gesture. 

She then noticed Gohan, "Hey cuz!" she then frowned, "What's wrong…?... Cat got your tongue?"

"More like new-boy to me" Gohan muttered.

Trunks stuffed a sandwich into his mouth then swallowed, "New boy?"

"Oh you mean T?" Erasa asked.

"…_ 'T'? What kind of name is __'T' then again most of our names are strange…mine… Gohan's… Sharpener and Erasa's are the most! Well, basically my family I guess…but that's just me...err hat where we talking about?" _

"…_ 'T' Trunks" Angela said, "Besides he's so cool, hot, AND IS A BLOND!! A major CUTE blonde…" she placed hand upon her chin, "I wonder if he's a natural…hum…" _

"It's not fair…I ad her first" Gohan muttered sending a side glare at Videl and 'T' who where laughing and T was feeding Videl a French Fri. which sicken Gohan.  

"Man, oh man is the G-man JEAl-OOUUSS" Sharpener said flipping through a car magazine, "Wow, this is a sweet deal! I can afford this!! My dream car!"

Trunks leaned in and smirked, "In a billion years Blondie! Keep on dreaming…" then his eyes caught something, "_*No way*_" he grabbed the magazine from a protesting and pouting Sharpener. 

The bell rang as the students began to leave.

"Loser" Sharpener muttered.

"Jerk" Trunks muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the two snapped at the other. 

**Videl's Room=**

"Gohan sure looked bent outta shape today…hum…he's a weird one that Son Gohan…a totally weird and CUTE one for sure" Videl said as she lay upon her fluffy white bed. She kicked of her sneakers and flipped on her TV and Boom-box sighing.

The phone began to ring.

She ignored it thinking Cahokia or someone else would answer it.

_Ring…Ring...Ring… Ring…Ring...Ring… Ring…Ring...Ring… Ring…Ring...Ring… Ring…Ring...Ring… Ring…Ring...Ring… Ring…Ring...Ring…_

YYYAHHHHAHHAHAH!!!

She snatched the phone in rang ready to crumble it, "WHAT?!"

"Err…sorry…is Videl there?"

She smiled softly, "Err… hi Gohan…uhm …"

"I just wanted to see how you where doing… you know ...that garden thing"

Videl stiffened a bit but relax, "Fine Gohan…"

"About today…" he stuttered slightly uncomfortable. 

Videl sighed, "Gohan...not now please…this isn't the time…"

"When is Videl…? HUM? When?" he said getting quite annoyed. 

Videl's face became red with rage, "GOHAN! I'm warning you if YOU--" 

_: Dial tone:_

She gripped the phone angrily, "THAT-THAT JERK!! UGH!" she threw her phone out the window hearing a groan.

She gasped and ran to the window, "Oh it's just that Pervert Kirin!" she muttered and went back lying down. 

**Gohan's Room=**

Gohan lay on his bed.

His clock read '12:00 AM' and Goten, Demono, and Pan were over Bulma's for a Chibi blast Sleepover which resulted  in mayhem with Veggie's hair dyed a different color usually red and pink polka-dots. 

"Man…" he turned then he heard a tapping at his window.

He sat up turning on his desk lamp and walked over to the window.

VIDEL?

He ran to the front door to her.

It was raining and she was soaked, it was something she wore a white dress.

He blushed blocking the perverted thoughts that invaded his mind. 

He held her close to him enjoying the closeness they hadn't had in what seemed like centuries to him. 

"Can I come in..." she whimpered while shivering breaking the silence. 

"Sure" he smiled leading her into the house.

Videl laid on Goten's bed and Gohan on his.

But that was until she found her way to his bed.

Nothing happened as of yet.

Gohan felt squirmy and frighten with his pillow as Videl faced the opposite wall not moving.

"_*Can he feel my shakiness…? Oh Kami I'd be so embarrassed if he did*" Videl thought._

"_* I can't fall asleep…but we have school tomorrow…what if Mom or Goten came in…or-or… I lose myself …lose control of my human side and take something from her I shouldn't…only her mate should… WAIT! Err…never mind my brain really hurts… UGH!*"_

"_*Why isn't he touching me or at least hugging me …a simple 'Good-night' isn't cutting it Gohan…or why'd he not scold me…was he mad today…? He seemed so…at least to me…but males change quickly to hid their feelings…Pride most of the time I guess…Gohan…don't you love me at all…if you do tell me…* " _

_…Tell Me…Tell Me…Tell Me…_

__

__

Gohan's eyes widen slowly then back to normal hearing Videl say those words as if aloud.

"_*I _think I'm gonna have to go to a philologist…*_" _

His fingers trailed as he felt something he shouldn't have making himself blush and Videl's eyes wide with his like round saucers and frozen in their positions' their breath's heaving and the movement of their hearts up and down their panting chest. 

"…Gohan why are you holding back…?" Videl whispered breaking the tensed silence. 

Why was he…?

The thought rang through his head.

**SOMEWHERE=**

A female figure ran through the alley screaming but noone in sight.

She gasped falling near a dumpster.

Seeing the male figure she screamed again flinging the dumpster the best she could in front of him and kept running.

Her pants filled the streets of the dark alley.

_Pat, Pat, Pat, Splash._

She heard him nearing she struggle for breath then gazed upon the iron gates.

They where so huge but she guessed she'd have to try.

Her face hidden by the darkness and the moonlight's brightness gleaming in her chestnut colored hair.

She grunted as she tried to climb.

Screaming of fear, and for her dear life she felt his brutal jagged hands pulling on her violently trying to force her to let go.

She screamed into the streets begging for help tears streaming down her eyes as she saw her hands slipping.

Her life as they say it was flashing before her very eyes.

Her last finger slipped and she knew she's crash down…and yet that crash never came……no did her fate……

**GOHAN'S ROOM=**

The two shared passionate kiss their tongues battling it out only surfacing for seconds of air then attacking the other with passion once more.

Their hands began to exploring the others' body that is until.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

The two frozen.

**_: Beep:_**

Gohan: Not here right now so leave a message thanks.

**_: Beep:_**

"Gohan? It's me Lime…I need some help…that is…you're probably asleep so I shouldn't brother you…"

Gohan got to the phone leaving Videl clutching her pillow.

"Hello...HELLO Lime…?" he asked.

"_*Why dose his voice sound so warm…?*" Lime thought._

"Hey… What's wrong Lime?" he asked. 

"_* A-A Phone call from Lime Green at THIS hour…?*" Videl thought looking at the clock that beeped 3:00 AM._

She then closed her eyes, "_*This call sounds really serious...She looked pretty stressed out at school lately… I-It can't be...couldn't be…can it…?*" _she clutching her shirt, "* _She can NOT be telling him she loves him…is she…oh Gohan*"_

"Hello?" he asked.

"_*He's right NEXT to ME…and yet…why do I feel so insecure…? So distant from him now…as if what ever we share we won't be on a certain level to be so compatible…was this visit a mistake…?*" Videl thought as her heart pounded._

"Where are you NOW?!" Gohan asked.

Videl gasped freezing once more as if she stopped breathing and her heart began to break off as if one more blow to it would shatter it forever…

"Your outside aren't you?" Gohan asked.

"The train station…its kinda close by my village I guess… Gohan come fore me" she blurted out, "_*I'll get to see Gohan! He'll surely come…Once I see him I'll be able to forget he's with Videl then…NO! He said he's gonna go on a date today how could I be so selfish and rude to make him come out all the way out HERE?!*_ Heh… Gohan I bet I surprised you huh… I got up early and I decide to go for a walk and got bored so I thought I'd bug you"

"_*That's a lie…who'd really go out in the rain for no reason so far out without a car…? Her voice's trembling…something's not right…*" Gohan thought._

"I should go you need your sleep! Gotta jet!" Lime said.

"Hey Li--" then he heard the click off of Lime's side as he looked out the window still holding the phone as he swallowed.

_JEEET…JEEET…JEEET…_

**LIME=**

She leaned against a door, "Just hearing his voice made me feel happy...I like him a lot…this could be a serious problem!"

**GOHAN'S=**

"_*What the heck am I thinking! I'm with Videl now I can't leave and it was HER fault she was so foolish! Dammit!*" he thought then fell still as Videl looked at him intently, "__*There's a hint of accusation in her eyes…I'll have to fix that and remove that… Forgive me Videl…she MUST have seen right through ME during this…*"_

"Something wrong?"

"Err… maybe…" He then climbed back under the sheets, "Let's go back to sleep otherwise…" 

Videl stood up stiffly, "Aren't y-you gonna go look for her…?"

"Why I'm not leaving?" Gohan said softly.

"Son Gohan…" she looked down at the floor her shoulders slumped, "I NEVER knew YOU could be SO cold!"

His eyes widen. 

"Let's go find her Gohan please?"

"B-But we-we where…I"

"Gohan?" she pleaded holding his hands softly.

"…………………"

**ELSEWHERE=**

As the two walked the streets of Ellwood Village Gohan gave Videl a side glances when she wasn't looking.

He smiled softly, "_*Cute she's pouting...Scarifying our time together was sweet…she's a great person…and nice too…we'll be spending all of today together…it WILL be okay...right? Hopefully…*_" 

"Sometimes…I can't stand myself…" she muttered.

Gohan stopped, "_*Huh? Did she say something or--*_" 

"Gohan its Lime" Videl said. Lime sat on a brown bench huddling herself close in her blue sweater and blue jeans.

Videl pushed Gohan forward, "Go!" she commanded the blushing Gohan.

After Gohan was informed abut the stalker.

"Where is the guy?" Gohan said bitterly.

"He's dead… someone rescued me…I didn't see their face but… they where so strong I thought I was gonna die but it came…my hero…" she then blushed, "Gohan I've been meaning to tell you... You see I…"

She then gasped softly seeing Videl standing behind Gohan who now realized her presence.

"_*VIDEL…*" Lime thought._

"Are you all right Lime?" Videl said almost as if she was forcing her smile and compassion hiding some mysterious feeling.

Angry maybe…she would feel the same if she where Videl.  

"Gohan can you get some towels?" Videl pointed to the sign and he took out five zeni from his jeans and nodded leaving the females alone. 

"You're a nice person Videl…" Lime said smiling. 

"No I'm not" Videl said sadly. 

Lime's eyes widen in confusion.

"_: blush: You-You guys where together tonight?" Lime asked shifting her legs. _

"Yes" Videl said almost curtly but controlled this. Videl looked won, "Y-You MUST hate me…I didn't have to come along with him…"

Lime said nothing as her brows furrowed then Videl rose briskly.  

"BUT I HAD that stance he'd be YOURS now wouldn't HE?"

"I--"

"WOULDN'T HE? ANSWER ME!! ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!" Videl said angrily.

"Videl…"

"That's what had crossed my mind when he asked where YOU where…I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH GOAHN FOR OVER EIGHT YEARS NOW!! I'M the ONE who LOVES him! I AM!!" tears streamed loose from her eyes, "And YOU'RE NOT taking HIM away!" Videl ran off.

"AH! VIDEL!!" Lime gasped reaching to call her but dropped her hand seeing Videl long gone.

Her hair blew in the wind.

She shouldn't have done this…

**Gohan's ROOM=**

Gohan sighed pushing the button of the answer machine changing into his Gi.

**_: Beep:_**

"Gohan…about our date…it's **CANCELED**!!!"

**_: Beep:_**

He froze once more for that day.

He had not ONLY lost his closeness to Videl…but maybe Videl all together…

Dende why punish me…?  

**_Narrator_**: Gohan's in for it now! Several love triangles revolving the poor Demi-saiyan! And with Lime's feelings and Videl's erupting emotions who REALLY will win the Demi-saiayn's heart? If there's ANY of it left from the shattering. 

++++++++++++++++++++

**(SHORT BUT SWEET!! Fin: 7/14/2003---****平成****15****年****7****月**14****日******) **

******I'm sure to get at least TWO more chppies in before my Story Hiatus!!!!**

+++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Wow! I So LOVE this chapter! Don't worry it's a GV Remember the summary: Winks: Anyways thought I lime/Lemon was coming? Nauh! If it ever dose I'll give YOU the URL where the More takes place since this IS a PG13 and No NC17's are allowed on FF.net! Le sighs! R&R I need them reviews people! Don't let ME have to do that—No reviews NO chapters, and the MORE reviews I get the MORE chapters YOU get and the FASTER the updates come! R&R Once more! 


	10. 10

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_Get together…Don't die on me…to protect you…_**

A/N:

Yeah I'm back! Got TWO chapters Uploaded in a few seconds too and in a rush I finished the last one Gomen! I'm gonna go back skimping for errors! Also thanks for the reviews once more! I **LOVE **this story so much! My MOST popular FF.net Fanfic _'Spring Break: DBZ style' is more for laughs but then again I'm getting lazy with that story…UGH Gomen! DONOT forget I shall go on hiatus ether after THIS chapter, the NEXT chapter of the one after one of those! I doubt four more chapters before my 3 week hiatus! I doubt I'll be in a 2000 radius of electronics…well computers. Though my FF.net and my fanfics and fanarts in general will be on hiatus doesn't mean my sites will be! If you want practically daily and I mean three to four combined updates in a day my site's the shrine baby! I NEED several MORE hits! Help! Help! Help! : Runs around frantically like a nutty loon then blinks sitting down formally clearing throat and hands folded: Now on with Chapter Ten…Chapter TEN? I'm THAT far ahead and I'm not snoring and toying with my pencil: Toys with key board poking, poking, and poking and blinking and keyboards shouts 'I quit' and runs off with its' suitcase: Unexpected! Well expect the unexpected I guess! **_ALL MY FANFICS SHALL BE ON HAITUS SOON SO I MAY IF I GET A CHANCE MAKE IN HUGE WORDS 'HIATUS'_ with my site's link to visit… I love romances…Man I need a blog! Well HELLO! My site you can read my blog well it's sort f a collection of all my rants and A/N where I go off topic and then BLAH! Anyways! **_

'**NUFF said!**

A/N: 2:

Don't own **DBZ**! Took forever huh? Also if I DID which I DONOT why for Kami's sake would I be doing THIS instead of drawing episode! Akira T. we NEED more DBZ! Hey it rhymes! DBGT wasn't so good… GUAH! I rather Pan's Japanese voice over English… Kami help!!! I just LOVE typing and talking on and on and ON and ON AND ON AND UUHHAAA! And NO I'm NOT stalking…well much…well I'm tired! Maybe the NEXT chapters will be up before you know it! Also did you figure anyone out YET? I suggest reading some MORE of my other fanfics under 'Videl Briefs' and 'Dark Videl' to help! Most certain to get something! Also Review them and THIS chapter! Need some feedback as well! If your NOT a FF.Net author you can STILL review to me then send some private feedback if you wish! : Shrugs: No cursing though! Visit my site and R/R my stories and chapters that's all I ask! Simple! 

'Nuff chatting—Questions about my story shall go where I rant and talk after the A/N and in **bold** too! 

+++++ 

So no-one will repeats for that gets **REALLY** annoying if people do that…especially on purpose!!!!!!!!!!!! +++++

**_QUESTION:_**

**__**

**__**

**_From:  __TeAr-Of-A-rOsE_****__**

****

**_TO:__ Videl Briefs a.k.a. Dark Videl_**

**_Reviewer asks:_**

**_Q:__ Why is Videl angry at Gohan? _**

**_Videl B's--A:_**

Simple she and Lime aren't really friends' per-say BUT they can get along to a certain degree! It's like Bulma trying to tolerate Roshi or Vegeta tolerating Goku (Kakorat) for a certain amount of time! Like if you where with a crush who liked you too and you where REALLY hitting it off then the person that YOU know likes YOUR crush calls and YOUR crush seems to LIKE them wouldn't you get a tad jealous and stiffen? Imagine YOUR fav DBZ guy, (i.e.; Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, M. Trunks, #17, Krillian and so on) or if you're a girl (i.e.; Videl, Bra, Chichi, Bulma, Pan, #18, Marron etc.) would YOU being their mate let someone try to take them away especially knowing he/she maybe 'naïve' in some things about the opposite sex tries to use? Confused oh well, I tried! Just put piece by piece and answering questions **STILL open! No cursing though!!**

Dedication: TeAr-Of-A-rOsE -:

****

****

****

****

_Blood…fists connecting…groans and it went black. [1]_

"I-I can't believe this…Kyle would NEVER hurt Videl…" Erasa sobbed.

T blinked, "you never know Erasa…people can change…heck not everyone can know a person's soul and heart"

Gohan gave him a slight glare.

"What's the matter boy? Sad your girly is hurt?" T teased.

Gohan growled lunging at him and T matched Gohan's punches with his own strong ones.

Landing a punch to Gohan's cheek drew blood making the two smirked and Gohan did the same back to T.

"STOP! STOP!" Erasa said horrified by the two, "HOW COULD YOU BE FIGHTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! MY BFF IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND MY BOYFRIEND COULD BE GOING TO JAIL!! I THINK I'M GONNA GET GRAY HAIR AND THIS STRESS PRE-MATURE WRINKLES! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!! MEN!!" she said nearly tearing out her blonde hair making the two males stop in mid-punches.  

Gohan straighten clearing his throat, "Ahem… I'm gonna go see Videl" he said abruptly and left without a consult from anyone.

He passed his mother who wept Hercule who looked between passing out and the urge to make out with the eye fluttering Amanda.

M. Trunks who carried out a passed out Doctor and a babbling nurse who was flirting and sliding her slender fair hands upon his arms. 

"My mom's almost done…I think you can go in" M. Trunks said placing the doctor in a chair by the babbling nurse who went on about 'ewe, blood is no nasty and like did I say blood is nasty? Is there like a like echo in like her? Like gnarly!'

Bulma pulled off her gloves and then looked up from her clipboard after jotting down some notes to see Gohan, "Well hello there Gohan"

"Hi Bulma… how's Videl doing?" he asked.

Bulma shrugged, "So-so! Could go either way… Trunks and Goten went for a zenu bean a while back!"

Gohan gave her a grim smile, "Can I see her?"

"Sure…" She then looked at the IV, "just be out in say five minutes I gotta run a few more tests"

Gohan nodded as Bulma passed him she said, "Chill out Gohan! With you here and everyone she loves she'll make it...sure of it" 

**MOMENTS LATER=**

After the passionate kiss they share he whispered, "I'll make you forget all your troubles…your worries…and fill all your days with passion truth and justice Videl…so don't die on me…" cupping her cheek softly.

"_*G-Gohan…*" she thought weakly as he held her hands._

"I've always loved you…and you? I desire you love Videl…"

"I-I can't…"

His eyes widen as he paused his breath quickened.

"I'm sorry …I didn't mean…I'm still…"

He smiled kissing her forehead, "Don't force yourself Videl… you're tried now…sleep…this is something that cannot be rushed…I'll be here for you Videl…always…"

"_*Warm caring hands. Gohan's so devoting to me...I've known ALL along…but I couldn't bring myself to respond…as so…he's been so dedicating…I really should try…that would be for the best right?*"_

Images of Gohan protecting her …when they first met… when he touched and kissed her…every memory…each moment more special then the last. 

Then I can forget….I can forget my past…and my mission… [1]

**WAITING ROOM=**

"Imagine ME getting pained and on the bridge of dying! I should have ran into Kyle NOT Videl" Lime said sighing romantically, "_: blushing:_ Oh this is TOO much! Stop your embarrassing me! Hah!"

"Yeah, and Gohan will comfort Videl at yer funeral!" Sharpener muttered slyly.

_{POW}_

Lime glared taking off her boxing red gloves and shook out four iron shoe horns and then a horse fell out.

"_*That was bizarre!" Everyone thought except…_

"AAH! Just like the cartoons" the nurse and Mrs. Briefs chimed with dreamy eyes and their hands clamped together, "So KAW-AII!!!" 

The rain poured down outside as the gang awaited the results of the Zenu beans full recover which Bulma estimated of Videl's lack of guard during the attack about two hours. 

The thunder clamps ran through the night.

The two guards put to guard Videl's room walked through the near halls of her door.

"You can check that hall now Bo" the bulky guard suggested.

As Bo turned a hand emerged from the darkness…_SSSSSSSSS_

"Ur…" the groan and the plat of the collapsed body.

Bo turned around alarmed, "Yolk! What's wrong?"

He gasped his brown eyes widen as he spat out blood.

And rolled off the black cloaked arm.

The black cloaked figure snickered slightly as the body fell kicking them aside and opened the door that lead to Videl's room. 

"Gohan, there's someone in Videl's room that's NOT suppose to be there!!" Bulma panted as Chichi halted into the room paled as well.

Bulma opened her laptop, "He's taking of the IV off! He's murdered the guards as well!"

Vegeta stood up with Gohan, "Ready?"

Vegeta nodded.

Eighteen gave Krillian a look with a grunt.

He groaned, "I'm coming too… T…M. Trunks coming?" 

**LATER=**

They ran into the room panting and Gohan gasped.

Videl was gone…really gone.

Her ki, her body every trace of her….

Gohan was shocked swallowing as they looked at him.

Their hair blew in the nights' winds through the midnight colored curtains…and a trail of blood loomed upon the window ceil… She was gone… truly gone…   

A/N: Sorry this was short but then again I did say some where gonna be short… yeah short! I already got **EIGHTY** chapters planned out let's hope I will be able to update as I do… as the ways things look… it could go either way… le sigh! Also feedback and R&R this chapter if you please! Some WILL be short like this and OTHER shall be longer it depends upon the title and what it will consists! Man, I need a vacation! Oh yeah_: Slaps forehead:_ Duh! Anyway sit my site! We're on Version 5 TO-DAY!!

[1] Mission- If you **DONOT** get that **DONOT** worry about it! It shall be explained! 

[1] **DONOT ask why I named the guy _'T' you SHALL know in future chapters!_**

[1] You** MAY** be confused about Lime's_ 'changes'_ in emotions! It's **NOT PMS**_: Slaps Sharpener who faints: _

_Look forward to seeing some fanarts (BY HAND) by moi! Hopefully the scanner shall get fixed! I have some kawaii ones too! Bet cha you'll be surprise no duh! A spicy GV fanart, also I have a few DBZ fan mangas as well! I am deciding when I DO get them up to have a separate site since I have another one vacant and I don't know what to do with it! I may also deicide to host my fanarts and maybe fanfics in this proposing site…that if I get my scanner up or a new one! Well it's not MY money anyhow! Cha-ok! Kudos!! You kinda wonder how do I find all this TIME to type all these author notes and STILL maintain a site with so many sections... me na know! I luv that line! (Vince-Recess) (*o*) OOOHH! GLITTERY!! OOHHH! C 'ya! I like eggs ™!!!_

||||||||||  |||||||||             |||||||||  ||||||||      ||||||||       |||||||||          |||||||||       ||||||||||

****

**_==Fin: _****_7/15/2003_****_—Gotta love _****_Japan_****_!! ---_****_平成_****_15_**_年_******_7_**_月_******_15_**_日_******_==_**

****


	11. 11

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Betrayal…_**

A/N: 

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Hey, Another Chapter your way! R&R plz! Need some feedback even if you are** OR **aren't reviewer so I get to see your likes/dislikes and your overall view of my story! Don't own _DBZ! Like I said if I did…why would I be doing THIS instead of making a _DBZ _episode? Hello? Also, Akira's a guy I'm a girl! Major big difference…: blinks: Perverts! (-_-v)_

Anyways the story starts to form and gets LESS confusing now with the piece pulling together each story and each scene! Love mystery! **LOTS of Out of character!! Maybe a _Lemon/Lime (definitely one but not here but on my site 'cause it's __PG13!) _**

Questions? R&R and I'll reply in the next chapter **PLUS **be the **FIRST** to review the story and the **NEXT** chapter shall be dedicated to them! I also got a NEW site as well! Kool! Anyways review plz! Short Author's note!

Also thanks _dbz_videl_ for hosting this story on her site! Le-fin count down about seventy some chapters to go! High ho! Also thanks Kagome for my very first review, I'm also grateful to everyone else who also reviewed! 

==**Dedication: _dbz_videl (Hosting this story) ==_**

Question for Reviewer/reader: Hentai or no Hentai? Which do you prefer…it's just a question to lighten things up! 

Also if you're **_NOT_** reviewing at least some feedback would satisfy me also even if you **_DID_** review same thing! I need to know what you like and what I should work upon. 'K? Plz don't ask about shortening my A/N I try but I ramble on too much! It's like stopping Goku from eating and Trunks & Goten from being hyper and Veggie from being moody! Lol! Later! WHO'S YOUR FAV CHRACTER (OF MINE)? 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Capsule corps.**** =**

Bulma began to through items around landing some papers and garbage upon everyone's heads.

Goten blinked getting underwear through on his head.

Oolong took it blushing and muttered about 'No privacy'.

She gasped then beamed showing them a frog.

"We've been waiting for YOU to find a **FROG**?!" Gohan yelled. 

"A-hem! Anyways I'll let that pass boy" it said.

The frozen… talking cats…a talking pig … a talking gold-fish…a TALKING frog…that was new.

He hopped out of Bulma's hands standing proudly in a tuxedo and hat clearing its' throat it caught a fly with its' tongue and made a loud gulp.

Everyone but Vegeta and Piccolo shivered in slight disgust. 

"Now let's see! Yes, Videl Satan… Age 18, Weight..."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR A BIO UPON MY GIRLFRIEND BUDDY!!" Gohan said with his face boiling red.

The frog sarcastically said, "Well EXCUSE me for living"

"Your excuse" Goten said innocently. 

After a moment of laughs and chuckles the frog continued.

"Well, let's see!" he put on some head phone working upon Gohan's last nerves he beamed then looking intimidated, "Boy George she's past the moon!"

"THE MOON?!" they yelled.

"Gosh… I wanna go on the moon! The cheese! The mice the sky…oh did I mention the cheese! Have you ever had brown cheese with hairy stuff and some blue thing on it! It wasn't blue cheese it use to be white though! I had one heck of a tummy ackie!" Goten giggled.

"So THAT'S why you where so sick last month?" Chichi glared slightly at her younger son giving his a warning glance. 

"Well time for ROAD TRIP!!!" M. Trunks chimed.

"Well space travel but **KOOOL**!!! Do they have a shopping mall?" Angela replied.

Bulma patted the girl's back, "If there's none I'll build one! I AM Bulma Briefs!!" she then went off with an atrocious laugh that turned them white...well Piccolo he was still green. 

**Later=**

"Two minutes before landing!" the frog said over the ships' intercom, "Two minutes before landing people! Two minutes before landing! Repeat TWO minutes before"

"FOR THE LOVE—SHUT THE F-CKING UP YOU FRICKING LITTLE GREEN *SS OF A …"

"VEGETA!!" Bulma yelled smacking across the forehead, "Maybe we can FIT something in there besides that vile exterior!!" 

"It's strange you know" Mrs. Briefs sipped her British tea. 

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"Well Hercule mysteriously vanished an hour before Videl and his girlfriend was found in a coma near their house! She was all bloody and it was like gross! There was NO trance of him! Mrs. Oak the City's gossiper said she heard a scream more female…two actually! And then the police came and found her almost dying in a coma wait I said that! But it sure was bizarre! No knife marks or nothing! As if it where a blast of heat or energy through into her stomach! They think she'll die though… she's not doing so well" 

"Interesting…" Bulma said thoughtfully then looked at Gohan, "Did Videl mention anyone else in her family…enemies…?" 

Gohan sighed, "We don't talk much about that… no really… besides problems with her fathers' sometimes drinking but it's not so bad... I guess… well…"

"But what about those marks she had! They don't look like 'it's not so bad daddy'!" Pan interjected with a pout. 

"What marks?" Chichi asked.

"Her fathers' girlfriend… she got her father well crazy while he was drunk and he started to attack Videl… she was weak that time… it was about the time we first met though…" Gohan said softly. 

"Man her family got some problems" Chibi Trunks muttered.

Pan glared at him with an angry grunt, "Watch it buddy! 'Cause my daddy can wipe your butt ANYDAY! And so can I!!"

"What did YOU say shrimp" C. Trunks grinned. 

"Trunks are you calling me daughter names?" Gohan grunted with his dark brown eyes piercing glare at both M. and C. Trunks dangerously.

"Err... Nope! Nu-ah! No sir re! Nope! You got the wrong guys Gohan" the two Trunks said in unison holding their hands up high in fright. 

"Brace yourself we are now entering the atmosphere…" the frog said.

**LATER=**

"Atmosphere normal… Oxygen… normal… Gravity… high… and this and …yep! Except for the gravity at 200 everything is perfect" Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked, "That's nothing"

"Well, everyone swallow a pill and Veggie… I'd take on too if I where you" she winked.

He slightly blushed doing as ask watching his mate flipped her two blue stray hairs behind her ears. 

**LATER=**

"Hey kool (Cool same thing) everyone's wearing tails! Hey! I want one too" Goten pouted.

"Saiyans? But-but that is… err… Did I miss something?" Krillian asked.

Vegeta smirked, "I shall rule again!" 

"You NEVER did rule" Bulma pointed out.

A female sore owner gasped in rage, "**HUMANS!! HUMANS!! THOSE SAIYANS AREN'T SAIYANS!!!**"

Sounds of a strange alarm went through the streets.

Before the gang knew it a green substance gas surrounded them…soon it went black. 

**LATER=**

Gohan groaned opening his eyes.

Everyone was awaked though in a different cell, well everyone was separated.

Males from females then children to animals. 

"WHO THE HECK IS IN CHARGED!! I WANT TO KNOW BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS FRICKI' CELL!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad gets' MAD when he's cramped up so long" C. and M. Trunks muttered. 

"OH I'M NO MAD… I GET ANGRY!!!" he roared his black hair changing between gold and black. 

"I'd pipe down humans" a female voice said.

Out from the darkness a woman with a black cloak emerged.

"YOU!" Gohan snarled. 

"I'll let that pass! I'd be still making MORE noise would only anger the King and Queen! The king can get short-tempered" she then eyed Vegeta at the short comment making another nerve appear on his forehead, "Too much stress can be awfully bad humanoid" 

"DAMMIT I AM THE SAIYAN PRINCE!! NOT SOME WEAKLING!! LET ME OUTTA HERE AND I'LL PROVE IT!! I'LL SHOW YOU-YOU"

She yawned, "Really? How interesting for you" she then laughed, "YOU a mere HUMAN believes 'I AM THE SAIYAN PRINCE SO BLAH!' that part of the royal family is GONE! And good too! That father of his –ugh! Well…: blush: he was ok… I guess… UGH!"

"Miss! I can show you where Saiyans" Pan chimed.

The woman smiled some-what cheerful at the child, "Yes? Do you have a tail?"

Pan thought for a moment, "Mmmm… Oh yeah! It always grows back every third week! Momma says it can be bad on a full moon! Don't see why?" she unwrapped her tail from her waist and so did Demono, "See? We BOTH gots one!"

Gasped filled the rooms and Chichi swayed back and forth looking ready to faint. 

Smiling the woman snapped her fingers and Pan and Demono where freed, "There you are! Sorry for the mix up! Now let's see! What am I to do with you humanoids" she said.

"Wait!" Demono said, "Err… please… uhm we're ALL Saiyans! Yeah we are! Everyone lost their tails from a few battles back!"

"_*Smart kid*" the woman thought smirking, "You expect ME to believe the Namkian AND those animals are Saiyans! I AM NOT gullible kiddos!"_

The two chibis' sighed sadly along with the gang.

"General S! Please report to Floor General S report to Floor 4B! That is all!" a male voice said over an intercom.

She nodded and holding the two chibis' hands, "Don't think even for a SECOND I was gonna leave you two with THOSE things! Come on long!"

Pan and Demono looked desperately at them. 

"I'll take over!" a female voice replied.

VIDEL!!!

She wore a female saiyan armor of sliver and white spandex and boots with black white gloves smirking.

"Yes" the woman bowed releasing the chibis' she walked off. 

"Videl San!" Goten chimed, "It's ME Goten!"

She looked at Goten angrily replying curtly, "I DONOT know any Goten and IF I did I won't be associating with HUMANS! Ek!" 

Goten looked as if he where to cry but he'd his tears in.

Smirking even more she added, "Funny though… you can hold in those pathetic feelings! Intriguing" she eyed them all falling upon Pan and Demono, "You look sort of familiar! Who are you parents?"

"Err…" they looked at another unsure what to say or how MUCH to say. 

"Love doesn't always arrive upon schedule…Always believe in hope…" a female voice rang through their ears. 

"Well?" Videl demanded.

"Err… G-Gohan is mom—I mean miss" the two chibis' said before covering their mouths' with a mistake exposed.

"Gohan eh?" she smirked, "Most interesting once more! What class?"

"Dad's in High-school" Pan said innocently then shook her head.

"Err… First class" Demono lied.

Videl smirked even more, "Intriguing…very… Do tell where is the guy? Did he die in battle?" 

Before they could answer the woman with the black cloak arrived halting then bowing before Videl she stood up, "Your Elite-ness! Forgive me! But the King is coming down to choose the first for execution!"

The gang paled though Piccolo sadly only changed his green colored tone in his face. 

Videl nodded pulling Demono and Pan who looked apologetic at the gang mouthing 'sorry, we tried'! 

A booming laugh made the chibis' straighten and Videl smirk widen as the huge shadow emerged to reveal……

_--__à__Interlude:_

**{BOOM}**

"KAWAII!" Chichi gasped with hearts in her eyes.

Eyes blinking.

Teen Videl and Gohan gasped.

"Mama? Daddy?" Teen pan gasped.

Gohan and Videl screamed and then Pan joined in.

"The chemicals changed you back" Bulma said. 

**{Static}**

"YOU'RE DATING TRUNKS?!!"

**{Static}**

"YOU B*TCH!" a female voice yelled. 

"We're gonna die!" Bra screamed. 

"**I'm all alone!" Videl screamed. **

"You got us Videl!" Gohan said.

"I mean people that matter!" She snapped.

_Videl and Gohan teens once more…will they change their vows…?_

"PARIS??!! GOHAN?!!" Goten yelled. 

"OK! Things are getting major fre-aky!" Pan said.

"MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!!! I CAN'T SEE! UFH!" Goten fell. 

**_~Am I not good enough? ~_**_ Rated PG-13…_

"It's gonna get hot in here!" Trunks sang, "So take off all your clothes--" 

"MOM?!! DAD!" Pan screamed covering her eyes "I-I'm gonna back away now"

"And they saw rabbits multiply" Trunks said his eyes half way.

"Yeah right: Sweat-drop:" Goten answered looking the same.

****COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU!!!! SUMMER 2003!!****

**{Static's}**

_-__à__End of interlude:_

"GUAH!! HURCULE?!" they yelled.

He smirked like Videl, "That's KING Hercule to YOU! I am the KING and RULER of ALL saiyans! NOW BOW before YOUR superior!" he boasted then motioned Videl to leave who pulled Demono and Pan with her.

"Let's go get something to eat 'k?" Videl asked surprisingly sweetly.

"YA!" they chimed making Goten lick his lips envying that scene. 

When the steel door closed and Hercule clicked on his scouter noticing they where alone he sighed deeply taking out a set of keys, "No zip it and you can go free"

"Why should WE trust the _'King of ALL saiayns so BOW down before YOUR superior' _guy?" Bulma snapped folding her arms angrily with sarcasm well known. 

"Trust me… you DONOT want to be executed the way they do it here" he shivered slightly, "Besides I'm ONLY here against my will and 'sides I love my Queen and She loves me! It's so blissful! Videl's happy too! She has this really muscular guy and then there's this girl and---"

"You're wasting my LIFE!!!" Mrs. Briefs snapped angrily grabbing the keys and freeing the women.

Chichi threw off her shackles and shrugged off the neck brace with everyone else after Hercule freed them. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! FATHER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Videl yelled her hands on her hips as Pan and Demono beamed at the gang sharing their several bags of chips with the other chibis'. 

"Ready?!" Trunks smirked.

He and Pan, Demono, and Goten nodded as Marron nodded s well getting behind her mother.

The Saiyan Chibis' then powered up making the jail cells crash and the room shake.

The walls began to crash as Videl began to dodge rocks falling beneath her.

Grabbing her father who was wailing and hobbling awkwardly she touched her wrist watch and they vanished.  

"GOTEN, TRUNK, PAN, DEMONO!!! STOP YOUR GONNA KILL ME!!!" Chichi and Bulma yelled.

The chibis' stopped and then blinked; "Err…Sorry about that…heh" they said blushing.

"So what next woman" Vegeta eyed Gohan then, "Or brains?" 

"Where gonna find my momma and Grandpa that's what!" Pan said triumphing "*_If we can find them that is…*" _

Bulma nodded, "So do we split up or--"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! THERE'S ARE TOO MANY OF THOSE MONKIES KILLERS AROUND!! DID YOU SEE THE CLOACK LADY THAT LADY'S CRAZY!! WE'LL ALL END UP COOKED BEFORE THEY CAN ALL BE DE-APED!!" Oolong squirmed. 

Bulma sighed, "For ONCE the pig's got that right… I mean HOW many saiyans do WE, all know that's HERE?!" 

"So where to Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"I guess we leave THAT part to those who can sense ki" Bulma answered, "Guys take us to a place… uhm… with low ki BUT near Videl and that oaf! Hey, maybe we can find a mall or something to look the part too!" 

Vegeta grumbled about _'that's too specific and complicated and why females are so f--king picky about where they where'_! 

"I'll let that one slide buster" she grinned secretively and then turned to everyone, "Ready? Is anyone near by Gohan?"

Gohan hook his head 'no' and easing the rails of the windows careful NOT to make a sound well cautious of that for saiyans had very sensitive ears which at times could be good and for them now bad. 

**EARTH=**

"Oh **HUR-CULE!!" Amanda sang in a high pitched voice breaking the vase Cahokia had just set down.**

Her hair now with dark chestnut colored high lights added and dark red lipstick, her perfume nearing made Cahokia gag like she was drinking alcohol. 

"Hey old hag where's my man?" Amanda asked.

Cahokia stiffened, "He isn't here Miss! Remember the news? He was kidnapped"

"Oh dear kidnapped?" Amanda gasped dramatically but Cahokia knew better Amanda was faking it.

Was **SHE responsible for this?**

"Oh well! I'll have a cup of coco servant"

Cahokia turned briskly around and spoke curtly, "Excuse YOU Miss. But I DO NOT take orders from a NON-Satan person!" 

Amanda laughed a horrid laugh making Cahokia wished she could gag the woman with an apple, "Oh you slay me woman"

"_*Not a BAD thought*" Cahokia thought grabbed the apple from the table with a knife smirking. _

"Oh dear let's NOT fool around! Everyone KNOWS that man is heads over heels in love with **MOI**!!!" she boasted fluttering her eyes at the pepper-salted butler. 

The butler's face faulted and paled but politely with a sour face waved and scurried off before he threw up. 

No none knew just WHAT Hercule saw in Amanda she was kind of attractive but the first Mrs. Satan was lovely, short black hair, dark auburn eyes that where electrifying and dangerously piercing like Videl's when she was angry and was light shiny with soft lavender hints when she was thrilled. Ivory-creaming skin with a well built body including unbelievable strength besides her interest of martial arts the family all shared. She was a caring woman who always made the household in firm order BUT she always lightened the mood and cheered everyone up. Cahokia sighed, she missed her so. She was like another daughter just like Videl, another friend just like Videl. She had to giggle the two would be indicial twins besides their eyes and hair length.

Cahokia gave Amanda one last glare with her hands firmly on her hips she grunted whirling around with a muttered 'good-day'. 

Amanda was fuming…extremely enraged.

Her face now red her hands at her hips while her pedicure finger nails digging into her hands.

"That little—that old hag how DARE she-I'll teach HER to ruin ME and MY plans!!" she grabbed her leathered purse smirking corruptly she grasped her cell-phone, "Yes… yes I do… Cahokia… yes…that too! Oh use the BIG one it shouldn't leave too much of a mess! Thanks Bulk!" she said sweetly click the cell phone off she began to cackled like she was mad but didn't care. Thunder clasped erupted outside through her laugh then she paused, "Oh no! I can't get wet! I'll get my make-up running!!! WHUHHHHAAA!" she fell onto her knees crying as the rain poured. 

**ELSEWHERE=**

"So we are going to the royal palace?" Bulma asked then turned to her mate, "Can we trust this guy?"

He nodded, "He was an old friend of mine"  

The black haired saiayn with huge arms nodded, "Aye lass! We shall arrive within an hour!" he said.

Bulma would have yelled about being called a 'lass' but went against it knowing they where lucky. 

**SOMEWHERE=**

"Yes…. Well that trick was wasted…" a female voice said snickering.

Her blue hands gripping upon her staff she yelled, "WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! VIDEL DEATH TO THOSE SAIYAN TRAITORS!! DESTRUCTION TO EARTH AND THE UNIVERSE!!!"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!!" the crowds of saiyans below the female figure shouted. 

"This will be most pleasing" she smirked.

**SHIP=**

"Hey looky!! I see a vampire!" Launch chimed licking her ice cream cone.

"Where?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Next to that building"

"Hum? That's Videl… let's see! Oh I see a café place over there and" 

"Videl? Where?" Gohan asked.

"Gosh you seem different" Mrs. Briefs said. 

Videl jumped off the building hading straight for them.

"GUAH!! HEY BIG MAN GET THIS THING MOVING!! HURRY!!" Bulma screamed yelling into the man's ears knocking him out. Bulma grunted folding her arms, "Oh yeah THAT'S really gonna help! _*MEN!* _Well at least he DID something!!!" 

"Damn! Your damn woman is at it again brat!" Vegeta yelled gripping Gohan by the collar.

Gohan smirked easily loosening the older man's grip and he stood up.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Vegeta…leave this to me"

"Wait bro!! You can't! You don't know what they taught her!! For all WE know she could be a stripper in disguise!!" Goten said.

Chichi beamed, "Well that's a chance HE'LL have to take!!!" 

Goten blinked then seeing his mother's eyes twinkle with a sign he well knew he grinned now, "Yeah big brother! Chance you'll HAVE to take!" 

"You guys go look for a route home and find Hercule too! We Do owe him a 'thanks' at least" with that he went SSJ.

"C 'ya!" with a salute he used I.T. with the Videl's ki his target. 

**VIDEL=**

Videl smirked as she formed a silver-hoary ki blast with her fingers.

"Videl, please stop!" Gohan said his golden hair blowing in the wind with the same rhyme of her wild black hair.

Even though she wasn't the same Videl he knew before all this… he STILL had feelings erupting within him. To protect her from what pained her, to fore fill their days and nights of blissful moments, to live together as one equal and cherished and understanding. 

Videl looked up narrowing her eyes, he eyes so pale and yet harbored even the more secrets, no longer the sweet innocent cerulean-sapphire with the hint of lavender when she was excited and thrilled especially with battle. For it must have been his imagination but did that dark blue depths show some feeling he desired, the feeling she had bottled up and couldn't say…for if it was he was in for it now.

The winds blew again making Videl' black hair swirl within it's rage and the thunder rumbles in the background while the dark-gray clouds encircled the skies.

Stillness… Quiet…They stared off at the other feeling the tension the other felt. 

**ELSEWHERE=**

Hercule stood behind the woman who was causing a disruption in the streets.

She grinned darkly, "King do NOT even try… it is not wise to cross me… OR to stop Princess Ice [1]!" she said coldly.

Her breath was freezing making him shiver.

Princess Ice… he had heard of her through the Queen.

The woman chuckled, "For IF the princess dies…. That little brat of yours shall belong to ME!! And shall be MINE for-EVER!!!"

The sick witch, if she where a man which he would be quite disturbed but none other he'd punch her right in the nose.

He sighed, "Yes… there IS that…but… How can you really leave your soul so far from redemption… for all those horrid deeds so long ago…? I mean… isn't there a little warmth in that cold heart… if you have one… that is" he then turned and left with a slight bow. 

"Measly human…" she gripped her oak stoned chair, "He doesn't KNOW who he's dealing with!"

A cold front of ice wind came swirling around her, "The poor fools shall soon know NOT to cross me!" 

**LATER=**

_Blood… red…_

Gohan fell back slightly but looked at Videl with cold eyes as she looked at him. She gasped as Gohan grabbed her from behind around her waist keeping her hands at her side.

"_*We cannot do this here!!! Everyone could get hurt if I don't get her back or clamed down at least!*" he blasted off into the sky._

"YOU BASTARD!! LET GO OF ME!!!" Videl yelled trying to squirm out of his grip. 

**ELSEWHERE=**

Hercule gritted his teeth, "Day and day out… you continue to confuse us… refuse us! KAMIYUM [2]!! Our water is almost done... our people are starving! The army is belittling another and the count is dropping!! KAMIYUM!!"

**LATER=**

Videl elbowed Gohan in the face with a grunt.

Stumbling to his feet he looked at her as if he was looking at a murder.

"Videl… don't you know me?! Please! It's just me…" he then changed back, "Me… Gohan"

"I know who you are Son Gohan… Hum eh… Your Princess Ice's ENEMY!!! "She snarled.

**LATER=**

"Where just about three miles from the 'Princess Ice's cave!!" Bulma said.

"You SURE Gohan is doing what he's SUPPOSE to be doing?" Chichi asked.

Bulma giggled, "He can't do anything BUT that unless the dear is gonna seduce her out of it!" 

"Bulma, you naughty, naughty lady you!" Chichi said in a mockery scolding but beamed, "Oh I hope they're ok!" 

**LATER=**

Gohan went soaring into a cliff.

Collapsing and falling with a loud grunt he sat up wiping blood from his cheek.

"_*…Why…?*" Videl thought sadly as she charged "_*Why Son Gohan_...?__*"_

Gohan braced himself to be crushed by the blast…

He went soaring once more high into the sky as Videl looked at his figure in disgust.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK IDOIT?!" Videl scolded, "YOU'RE A DAMN SAIYAN!!! WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK? I KNOW YOU'RE STRONGER!! STOP TOYING WITH ME!!"

He coughed some blood up she could see tears forming.

She would have scoffed if she weren't so angry.

A Saiyan male crying? It was pathetic she learned it was a sign of weakness… or was it?

"There's MORE to LOSS Vide… than this battle… my powers might SAVE me…but I'd hurt YOU… So I can't…I care for you…I love you Videl…"

Her eyes widen with brimming tears her blue eyes shimmered. 

"Love me…?" she said softly as she looked at the ground lightening accorded in the background, "I-I see… so you'd choose to DIE… to keep me from harm… _*How noble and yet attractive…WAIT! He's tricking me! The bastard!*"_

**SOMEWHERE=**

"Please help us…" a female whispered looking through the window, "Help me… help us…before it's too late!"

**ELSEWHERE=**

"Heh! As I thought! That half-breed's heart cripples him! Pathetic! Now it is time...**FINISH HIM! Stamp him! Erase him for ****YOUR mind and the universe!" the woman yelled with the cold front winds whirling around her indigo hair. **

**BATTLE****=**

"_*It hurts…HURTS to strike Gohan! I'm hitting Princess Ice's emneny...but how could someone hate such a great guy?*" she punched Gohan across the cheek._

**GANG=**

"AUUHHAHA!! MY BABY'S GONNA DIE!! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!" Chichi wailed running around frantically as if she where to be in a straight jacket, "MY BABY CANNOT DIE A VIRGIN HE CANNOT! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! NO SIR! I'M ALREADY A WIDOW AND IT'S NOT A NICE PIECE OF CAKE! I WANT A GRANDBABY!"

"Huh? Cake? Cake where?" Goten lift Trunks up, 'Cake? You-ho? You there? Nope!" he threw Trunks against the wall then scurried around the ship screaming for cake.

"Damn that little--" Trunks muttered sliding down the wall slowly in pain.

"We have to help him" Mrs. Briefs wept.

Bulma grabbed the controls in rage of the annoyance of Goten, Chichi and HER mother's gabbing.   
Bulma sighed, "Gohan's too far away… sadly we must watch over him ….and wait!"

Chichi glared big daggers at Bulma, "_*THAT TRAITOR!!!*_" 

"T-This is what...I was told to do…this is MY mission… but this is what Gohan has chosen to do so I…" Videl said to herself softly.

Gohan opened his left eyes "W-what's the matter…our not strike--"

Videl stood in front of him. Her face lifted up slowly from the darkness shadows she looked up with tears rolling down her ivory skin. She sniffed lightly shaking. 

"V-Videl…?" Gohan asked softly.

Holding a fist up high and mighty though it shook she plunged it to him heading for his face…

Then it stopped an inch from his nose.

The wind impact meat for him blew his golden hair.

"N-No…" she shook collapsing in his arms, "I-I just CANNOT do this... Even if it means…disobeying Princess Ice… I don't want to hurt you...no more… this ISN'T what I want to do…"

"Videl" Gohan smiled.

Then smirked but shook his head. This wasn't the time to tease, flirt or think like Roshi. 

"You DO remember me right? Everything's' ok?" Gohan asked cheerfully as Videl nodded with a murmuring 'yes'. 

"YOU FOOL! FINISH THAT HALF-BREED!!" the woman's cold voice yelled through Videl's head.

Videl groaned in Gohan's arms making him notice her ki lower dangerously.

She chuckled slightly, "Isn't it funny Gohan? How my heart of mine… I thought I ONLY had room from destruction and powers that Princess Ice promised… my memories as well… but the MORE I fight you... The deeper you enter my heart… and the MORE I care for you…I cannot say love... For me…that word doesn't exist…for me…that feeling MUST be eliminated… but I've had enough… I don't want to cause ANY more trouble… not to OR for ANYONE!" she smiled.

"She's burning though her mind... Princess Ice's trap" Bulma said anxiously typing and relocating the ship closer to the energy explosion. 

Gohan grabbed Videl by the waist holding her as the energy released through the dark skies ripping a hole within the dark clouds of the storm……………………

A/N: **[1**] — Princess Ice- who you shall met (Not literally) in the next chapter! I didn't like this chapter as much! Sorry, also I love Hercule (Not love as in love for Gohan type) but he's cool and is funny! 

**[2]—**Kami- Kamiyum! Duh! Saiyan's guardian a.k.a their God. Any questions? Confused? Review and I'll answer the question the BEST I can in the beginning of the story! Anyway I think parts of this chapter sucked! But I loved the ending! Lol I gotta get back in my groove! Will they return to Earth? Bout seventy chapters to go! BRB! It's longer...


	12. 12

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Falling…Never trust… Do you feel what I feel?_**

A/N: Hey, short noties! This is the chapter in which no more 'till **August 15, 2003**! Sadly...NO this isn't oh fare-well thing! Not at all. It's vacation time! The blissful summer! You can do a MAJOR fav and visit my site…hum… we need **MAJOR submissions… Don't own DBZ!  Visit our site: **

_Drawn by Destiny_ © to Videl Briefs & Capsule corps. **All rights reserved** to all material besides DBZ characters, and heritage of DBZ. Any redistribution of copy will not be permitted without a disclaimer and credit of the author of the story-Videl Briefs and use of DBZ—Akira T. Lol *0* 

==**Dedication: Kay-Chan! Lol thanks for the review! ==**

(**Extra long story because I won't be updating for THREE weeks due to vacation! Happy, happy joy, joy! **

_^ With italics as so means lyrics^ _

_CAPSULE CORPS. SHIP=_

Videl looked out the ship window, "_*How could I have left…? My people… and I DON'T Even have ANY memory of it… how could someone take such a right away … a right to be able to have your OWN mind… your OWN dreams… your own …heart…*_"

Gohan touched her shoulder, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I thought I was gonna die when that blast went off... thanks for that Ki shield...!" 

Gohan blushed, "No problem...err speaking of which who was that girl...that cloak girl?"

"What you like her?" Videl smirked.

Gohan blinked, "Huh? No why?"

Videl shrugged standing up, "I'm tired see 'ya tomorrow 'k?" 

"Wait what about--"

"Gohan, if I told you...I'd have to shut you up"

He smirked deviously, "Really now? What do you have in mind Videl?"

"Oh nothing" she smiled as she walked down the hallway and entered her bedroom.

She smiled her head peeking from the doorframe, "See you later lover boy"

_NEXT DAY UPON EARTH=_

"Golly! You guys have been gone awfully long" Erasa said smirking as she twirled her homemade spaghetti with her fork.

"Yeah what have **YOU** two be doing? Each other? It wouldn't be a surprise" Sharpener teased.

Both Gohan and Videl knew Angela, Mai, Erasa, Sharpener, and M. trunks knew very well what happened.

"So who dares to taste the new lunch lady's Special Exotic pastel lunching'?" Mai asked.

"That's a long name! But not as long as Mrs. O'Neal's" Angela said filing her nails and blew on them.

"Where eating" M. Trunks muttered swallowing another slice of Bread.

"**OH THAT'S SO SWEET!" Angela beamed with dreamy eyes obvious as she leaned over the table to M. Trunks.**

M. Trunks paled and desperately waving his hands he squeaked, "Err... nothing...heh... look at the time!" 

The main office counselor came up to their table.

Her red-orange hair babbling up and down with curls.

Smiling cheek to cheek she grinned, "Videl dear, your father's on the line! He's babbling like an idiot! _: sighs romantically: _Like a HANDSOME babbling idiot" she then shook her head, "Anyways hurry dear before he goes nuts"

Videl nodded groggily.

"We'll come' Mai offered grabbing Gohan who was finishing his rice and Angela snatched M. Trunks latching onto the poor guy who was whining of leaving his beef steak.

_LATER=_

"Daddy...? yeah...uh...yeah fine...no he's not... he's straight... natural blonde... I don't know... yeah he's cool... she's fine... yeah she's a bit ditz but still ok... yeah still a hussy but fine I guess...yeah...ok...yeah she's back and...WHAT?!" Videl looked from before which was bored now looked like she saw Goku.

Videl fainted dead away and the counselor blinked hearing Hercule cheering in the background.

"Golly.... What a drama queen" she grabbed the phone, "Hello Hercule! How about **YOU and ****ME and dinner at _'Exotic strip'_!" she purred, "It's a naughty love shack and...Err... Sorry miss!" **

"Valentine's day is just around the corner" Angela beamed. 

_LATER=_

Videl snapped awake spitting out what she hoped was some type of soup.

She glared around the room.

"Hey your awake sleepy head! I thought I was gonna have to call your dad" Gohan teased.

Videl glared slightly but rather than become tensed she relaxes, "I-I gotta get home..."

"Oh NO you don't! Your dad is fine! Let's go shopping! That's the cure for stress! Do it all the time!" Angela beamed.

"That's probably why you maxed out all your credit cards" a female voice muttered.

"LIME?!" they gasped.

"I thought she was being home schooled after that 'incident'!" Angela whimpered in Mai's ears.

Mai nodded, "Bizarre huh" 

"Thanks" Lime muttered then smiled, "So hi everyone!"

Mummers of 'hi' went about. 

Tension filled the room as Mai cleared her throat, "So how's the weather in your village?"

"Yeah, how's the weather?" Erasa said emphatically nodding.

A child frost came upon them all.

WHAT THE HECK?! What type of question was THAT?

A stupid one... 

"Err... its fine... yeah very fine" her eyes adverted towards Gohan. 

She received a knowing look from Videl. 

"Err... well it's nice to be back here... well I gotta go..."

"Err...wait Lime" Gohan stopped her.

Everyone looked at him with slight annoyance and intolerant at the demi sayian.

"Heh... you see why don't we go for a lunch or something..."

"T-Together?" Lime asked softly.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Great! C 'ya tomorrow after Mr. Y's class!"

"Ok" Gohan beamed then turned to receive threaten and dagger glares thrown at him but Videl's was the scariest. He wondered if Vegeta would be all the way on the other side of the planet cowering at this... yep. 

_CAFÉ =_

Gohan banged his head several times on the table.

"Your losing brain cells" Sharpener mocked.

Gohan slightly glared at him then sighed, "I'm such an idiot! An Airhead"

"Yep, a buffo too" Mai assisted.

Gohan glared at her, "Thanks Mai"

"No PRO-BLMEO CUZ! I got a million of them! Got a book published last week" 

"Gohan if I weren't so peeved Lime's back I'd strangle you right now! For Kami sakes WHY?!" Videl grabbed his collar.

"Clam down Videl! Heh! You know Gohan! He's so dense and naïve it would even get Goku more baffled then he always is"

Videl dropped Gohan back in his seat then blinked at M. Trunks, "Who's Goku?"

She saw Gohan, M. Trunks and Mai start to fumble with their pencil and notebook.

"I asked a question you know! I always get what I want"

"Videl not now..." Gohan mumbled.

Videl glared at him, "You always hid things ALL the time Gohan! I'm sick of it!"

"If you'd just be patient I'd tell you--"

"Enough is enough Gohan! I am NOT an idiot! I can TELL that this relationship isn't meant to be! You love Lime that's why you purposely invited her for lunch breaking OUR date! You know she's those 'using' type of girl! I know it; you know it, FOR KAMI SAKES EVEN ANGELA KNOWS IT AND SHE'S A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Videl slammed the table.

Angela grumbled about being called an 'idiot' 

"Videl, clam down! I'm just being nice! Unlike you all! You've been basically mean to Lime since I could remember! I don't know WHAT I saw in all this anyways!" Gohan snapped.

"_*And the battle is on! I guess it's the continue of what was on New Vegeta!*" Mai thought._

"Neither do I!" Videl whorled around to meet 'T' who was smirking rather amused.

"What are you smirking about?" Gohan glared T down. He KNEW the guy was always looking for a way to break Videl and him up. This may just be his chance.

"Videl, can we talk private? Tomorrow before class?"

Videl folded her arms; "As IF you get to school on time" she huffed then grunted storming out of the café.

"Hey, Videl! I'll by you a drink or something! Wait up!" T raced off her.

"You're gonna let **THAT** hunkie guy follow her? You never know what 'happens' with a beautiful girl and a scrumptious guy ...together..._'Al-ONE'_ remember what happed with Kirin...you might not be so lucky eh?" Angela sipped her coffee.

Gohan grunted slightly folding his arms. The nagging voice repeating Angela's words where killing him. He pushed it aside and sat down.

"_*GRUM-PY SMURF!*" they thought as he glowered at his books.  _

**SOMEWHERE=**

Videl leaned against the wall, she MUST have imagined it.

Gohan and that witch couldn't be kissing? Could they?

She shook her head.

She couldn't bring herself to look again.

It hurt so much.

"I-I guess I deserved it huh… I mean who I acted earlier…but I mean it's NOT fair… but I guess its funny… at least we weren't married when this happened… well now… I guess he's NOT so naïve and innocent as I thought he was… Saiyans instincts bah!" she grumbled and walked down the drive-way of the Son House.

But…

"Videl! Videl's here! Look everyone!" Goten chimed jumping about happily as he jumped in Videl's arms and knocked her softly to the grass. 

Videl would have been prepared but today she was of guard. Emotions squirming around her head she didn't know what to do or where she should go. Home? Cahokia wasn't there and her father was always _'with'_ Amanda and it disgusted her. Her friend… she didn't know. She wished she could talk to them but they'd be more neutral in this case… Goten and Trunks…Maybe the Chibis' but that's silly then again…

"We learned NOT to underestimate the young… especially when they're a couple of Super Saiyans" a male voice said whispering in the wind.

Videl closed her eyes feeling the winds combed her hair. In these parts it didn't matter anymore. But she didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend or have to be near 'the other woman'!

"Videl?" the voice was deeper with wisdom yet too young for what it contained. 

Videl turned to met Gohan and Lime at the front door and no sign of Chichi would have giggled bout 'children' but mainly the joys of grandchildren. She closed her eyes she didn't sense her anywhere near by. 

"Videl what are you doing here?" Gohan asked helping her up.

She grunted slapping his hand away as she stood up she adverted his and Lime's eyes and went to Goten's.

"Nothing… I came by to pick Goten up. I promised him Ice Cream today. Remember little guy?"

Goten blinked "_*No you didn't…*_ Yeah!" Goten nodded, "'Cause I was being good last time she babysat me while you and Momma went to shopping for Trunks' Mom's, mom's birthday"

They blinked as a bird chirped in the background. Sweat dropping a long silence broke through the group.

Videl cleared her throat giving Goten a secret smile of showing gratitude of getting her out of here she pulled out her jet-boots.

Goten grabbed one she had brought him a week ago from inside.

Knowing the world didn't know how to fly besides a selected few Goten remembered he'd ask Gohan to teach Videl someday since she was a tad recovering some memories including flying. 

Pushing the on button the two hovered above the grass.

Videl gave Gohan and Lime a slight polite yet stiffen smile and Goten giggled waving good-bye.

The two blasted off making Lime's chestnut hair whorled around her wildly.

Part of Videl felt guilty but the other half laughed at that feeling.

Here she was finding her boyfriend making out with that **WOMAN!**

It hurt… she couldn't bare to see him hurt by her actions.

And now he proved he didn't care about hers.

It was a one end thing… a school fling.

She bit her thumb nail, damn that man.

Damn them all.

She looked over to Goten who was humming watching the clouds go by occasionally pointing out a few lakes he liked. Goten was so sweet… if only he were older. But then again, would he be a sort of 'mister I'm so innocent I am a _'player' _and a _'pimp' to and with girls? Oh she'd NEVER understand those two. And yet she was drawn to them as she yearned for Gohan she yearned for a family of her own. Pan…Domino (Demono which ever you prefer)... The children she and Gohan where **SUPPOSE to have… in the future… but that was crazy and besides fate didn't work out that way in THIS timeline.  **_

**LATER=**

Videl felt the eyes of the gang upon her.

They probably saw right through her. It was so cold and edgy the glares she got.

Mai didn't say anything but grimly smile at Videl.

Videl tensed walked out of the living room sighing.

Lowering her ki she tried desperately not to cry. 

Even Pan and Domino didn't smile at her nor look at her with the sparkle of their eyes.

"I should** NEVER** have moved back… I should have moved in with Grandmamma when she asked.

Damn them.

Even **IF **she'd **NEVER get to meet them… or her children she'd be happy right? She wouldn't be so stressed nor would she have to go through all these horrid chances. In all in all it hurt…it hurt immensely.**

She nodded though she was running away from her problems she could NEVER survive here. She heard Lime talking then the group had laughed.

Videl took up her clothes from the room her Aunt Bulma gave her to stay in while her father was out of town with Amanda. 

"But can you live without knowing true love… without knowing…**WHO you are?" a female voice whispered in her thoughts. Her hopes…her dreams… nothing mattered to her as long as she had Gohan by her side…but now it seemed all of this was now lost…to never return again. **

She shook her head.

She couldn't live like THIS? But then again she shouldn't be crying about it…everyone had problems… she had to deal with them…maybe not now, but soon. 

She strapped her backpack on filled with her capsules nodding to herself she'd head to Grandmamma. She wondered if the woman even remembered her. She hadn't seen her in over seven years. She wondered how she was holding up. Phone conversations ok but she could hear and feel the emotions the woman tried to conceal to not worry her poor granddaughter. 

She knew her grandparents would need her most since her father… and her mother's… she shook her head once more. NO MORE BAD MEMORIES Videl! Then images of Lime and Gohan together shattered her heart making her feel lifeless. She blasted a ki blast through the window of the antagonism. Hopefully they didn't hear or care. She now hovering with her Jet-boots took one last glance over her shoulders, "So this is good-bye huh? So be it…" she took flight.

_^Feel the wind…_

_Feel this song…_

_And a NEW day in paradise has ONLY begun… _

_On the sand…___

_By the sea…___

_It's a peaceful [long way in place] for you and for me…^_

"HEY! Videl's gone!" M. Trunks entered the living room.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah lover boy! She left! Her stuff are gone and there's a HUGE hole at her right wall it's still for though! Little smoke still going."

"Gohan Speaker Phone! It's from Videl! Lol!" Mrs. Briefs chimed from the kitchen.

Pushing the red button by her Bulma nodded to Gohan who moved over to the Capsule corps. S. Phone. 

"Videl?" Gohan asked slowly.

"Yes?" she asked as slowly in a teasing voice.

He couldn't put a finger on it but she sounded MUCH older, but not old, old.

"Gohan? You still there?" Videl asked.

He nodded.

"Err… Gohan she can't see you nodding pal" Sharpener teased poking Gohan.

Gohan nodded again, "Yeah fine…so uh where are you Videl?"

"Uhm… Nowhere_: giggles:_"

"Doesn't sound like nowhere…*WAIT!* Are you at T's house?"

"Oh stop_: Giggles:_ Huh? Say that again Gohan?" Videl said.

"Videl I thought I told you He's BAD news! Stop hanging out with that JERK!!"

Videl must have stiffened for he heard her grunt.

"Hum… well that's YOUR opinion SON GOHAN! I for ONE shall listen to a JERK like you! Maybe YOU should look at YOUR accusations BEFORE YOU accused hum? I figured that out when I saw you and…" 

He blinked now hearing her voice soften and drift off.

"Saw ME and whom?" Gohan asked curiously and quite suspiciously.

"Err... nothing look I-I gotta go! Tell everyone I said _'Hi'!" _

"Videl tell me" Gohan sighed deeply, "Where are YOU?!"

"Something's AREN'T meant to be found Gohan…"

At this there was a pause between them.

"Vide…" Gohan stuttered searching for words.

"Meet me at Ukiah Water Mall…it's near Lime's Village" she said Lime's name so stiffly which hid anger beneath its depth making Lime hang her head. 

"Gohan…please…? We need to talk"

He looks over his shoulder getting a glum face from Lime who still hung her head. Mai was giving him _'In Girl's language it MEANS Go and NO Excuses!'_ look. Meeting Erasa's she shown a tear speaking _'Please… for all our sakes…yours…Videl's …your future babies'? _

M/. Trunks gave him a smirk saying 'May get LU-CKY wink, wink' and Sharpener gave him a look an over-protective brother would give and Vegeta gave the same glare of an over protective father. Chichi held in her giggles along with Bulma. 

"I'll meet you… say in ten minutes?"

"Fine by me…oh don't be late or don't show up at ALL after a minute late got that?"

He laughed slightly nervously, "Sure" 

"Everything shall be revealed… Destiny has fallen upon us Gohan… secret's are out... You have NO choice BUT to answer it…" she then hung up.

"_*The moment of truth*" Lime thought dourly. _

**LATER=**

_^Take my hand… this beauty all around…_

_This air__ that toxicant …^_

Gohan stiffened seeing T and Videl talking by the fountain. 

Clearing his throat luckily he drew attention to himself.

T nodded to Videl once more giving Gohan a cunning smile to both he walked off to the ice cream parlor near by.  

Videl stood smiling slightly at Gohan.

Her breast clinging snuggly with the white shirt that read her name big and bold to her waist and a sapphire colored skirt about thigh long with Capsule corps. Sneakers like he had but hers where azure and white. Her clothes hung to all the right curves especially what any teenage saiyan would want…and truly desire. 

As to ease the tension she must have sensed Videl replied. 

"Let's go for a walk?" she suggested reaching for his hand he cupped hers entwining them as they have done while the dated.

"_*We ARE still dating RIGHT?!*" Gohan wanted to ask but nervousness and panic swept through him. _

She titled her head side ways smiling which lit his heart, "Come on" she added a giggle of life to that adorable face as they walked down the brick path of the park. That smile…what did it REALLY mean deep down? He only hoped it was what he was feeling. He wondered if their feelings would remain the same…or dissolve after this moment. Well, at least enjoy the moment. 

_^Just like the love that found us…_

_Let's forget who we've been _

_And give into thy dream…_

_Maybe life is a song…that's how it seems…^_

T watched with slight inclination of the little moment tapping his chin thoughtfully he grinned waving the babbling sea green haired waitress away to another table. 

"Let the games begin" he smirked deviously sipping his drink. 

Sticking his hands in his pocket he placed the money of the table walking out from the parlor with a suave look. 

The waitress came back looking at the money in horror, "SIR! This isn't ZENI! HEY! This isn't money! You JERK! Running out on your paycheck!" she whined. 

He chuckled darkly, 'When I'm done... it shall human… it shall…"

_Commercial Preview Special*_

**{BOOM}**

"KAWAII!" Chichi gasped with hearts in her eyes.

Eyes blinking.

Teen Videl and Gohan gasped.

"Mama? Daddy?" Teen pan gasped.

Gohan and Videl screamed and then Pan joined in.

"The chemicals changed you back" Bulma said. 

**{Static}**

"YOU'RE DATING TRUNKS?!!"

**{Static}**

"YOU B*TCH!" a female voice yelled. 

"We're gonna die!" Bra screamed. 

"**I'm all alone!" Videl screamed. **

"You got us Videl!" Gohan said.

"I mean people that matter!" She snapped.

_Videl and Gohan teens once more…will they change their vows…?_

"PARIS??!! GOHAN?!!" Goten yelled. 

"OK! Things are getting major fre-aky!" Pan said.

"MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!!! I CAN'T SEE! UFH!" Goten fell. 

**_~Am I not good enough? ~_**_ Rated PG-13…_

"It's gonna get hot in here!" Trunks sang.

"MOM?!! DAD!" Pan screamed covering her eyes "I-I'm gonna back away now"

"And they saw rabbits multiply" Trunks said his eyes half way.

"Yeah right: Sweat-drop:" Goten answered looking the same.

**{Static's}**

_END OF Commercial* _

**FLAHBACK=**

"Here Tori… this is for you…" a little girl shadow whispered handing him a flower while panting.

"WOW! Thanks Videl… I never got a gift as so…filled with love before…" smiling the boy shadow turned, "I shall return t you… and with that a promise of finding true love…that is MY mission for you…"

"Why do you have to go away?" the girl sobbed dropping to her knees as his denture.

"Don't worry I shall return Videl…one day" he whispered through the calming winds. 

**END OF FLASHBACK=**

_^And forever more we hear the music play…_

_Yes forever more I shall take you in my arms this way.._

_Yes forever more—^_

"Forget me not…" Gohan pointed out. 

"Huh?" Videl blinked.

"I said 'forget me not'!" Gohan repeated. 

"Oh…err… they're nice" Videl said looking at the flowers they stood by.

"Take a guess what they stand for?"

"It stands for true love" Videl smiled with giggles after her guess.

Gohan chuckled lightly, "Nuah I don't think it means…huh?" he turned to see Videl her eyes closed and ready to be kissed.

Gohan looked behind him suspiciously then in front of them, behind Videl, turning swiftly he said, "Huh? No one back there…" he cleared his throat slightly then placed his hands upon her shoulders leaning near her lips a pair of blinking black eyes and cerulean eyes watched.  

"Yuck" the Domino and Pan said softly as they stuck their tongues out at the other showing they where BOTH equally disgusted. 

"Ewe! Gross!" they gagged.

"Hum… Look at miss-miss fish lips! All puckered up like--"

"Oh…_: blushes:_ T-This isn't right guys! Gohan's my cuz…and I" Mai said turning around, "We shouldn't be spying! Stop" she said.

The Z-gang didn't seem to notice or that they didn't care.

"Please let's go" she said blushing folding her arms.

When they all gasped her eyes widen and she swiftly whorled around knocking Krillian and Oolong nearly unconscious and Trunks poking them seeing if they where dead with a twinge.   
  


"HEEEYY--" the Domino and Pan cried but their protest where muffled by Chichi and Bulma's hands.

Sweat dropping along with the gang Chichi and Bulma muttered, "Keep it down…you'll ruin EVERYTHING!"

Trying to keep the chibis from squealing Chichi whispered, "Oh we're NOT being good role models for Domino and Panny! We should go!"

Eyes half way Erasa said, "Oh? But your not gonna bail when the BEST part is coming hum? I mean think about it? It's dark and everyone is leaving? Two lustful teenage saiyans entering their mating season? 'Experimenting?' and 'exploring'?"

Chichi blinked and blushed, "Huh?"

"I bet 200 Zeni she gets her future brats in this timeline born within this school year" Vegeta muttered.

"Your on" Bulma said. 

"Will you guys knock it off? They'll hear us!!" Eighteen yelled. 

Gohan heard the rustling and the shaking of the tress and the female yelps and male grunts.

He looked at Videl then at the source of where his 'followers' where he grunted embarrassed he backed away quickly.

Videl still waiting moved forward slightly trying to feel Gohan out.

She opened her eyes slowly fluttering them then…

UHHAUAIIHHHAA!!!

Was that a beast?

No it was Roshi and a large forehead!

Vegeta!!!!  

Videl screamed pivoting back far to a halt and yelps.

Blinking she saw some of them laughing others glaring daggers at the other.

Videl glared at them her sapphire colored skirt ruffled with some dirt and her hair slightly mussed her cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger. They ruined their moment. She felt a ping of jealous and rage seeing LIME there of ALL people. Videl blinked slightly. Why had she hated Lime from, the start? She griped her skirt's slight folds. Because the witch was trying to steal HER Gohan! The words rolled off her tongue so naturally. But had those words still be true now? Had Gohan fallen for the village girl… a childhood friend? But it couldn't be…ok Lime's attractive towards the masculine side, giddy at times and held her tongue way too much for Videl's liking… but spending some much time around her Videl discovered something alarming. Had Gohan found that charm about her… attractive and desirable? He may be NAÏVE but he couldn't be THAT dense to her heart and feelings. She tried numerous times to reach out to him with their heart… but had Lime's feelings for Gohan; her simple yearns of desire been stronger than HERS?! Certainly NOT! But what she saw that day… could change everything.

Getting back to reality Videl glared hard at the group snarling she snapped, "YOU SNOOPS! Your seriously gonna PAY!!!" then something hit her as she turned around swiftly in worry, "Huh? Gohan-Kun? Hey, where'd you go?!" she then groaned putting her head back she sighed looking up in the sky. Birds flying by without a care of nature instincts...instincts… Gohan was purposely going against saiyan instincts! HIS BLOOD for crying out loud. Maybe it wasn't some much his fault but her own. Had she been too jealous? Over protective hovering over him frantically like a worried hen and hawk? 

She smiled, "The fresh air... The smell of wild roses…" she closed her eyes as the winds cleansing her wild ebony hair, "… I never knew nature could be so overwhelming… a yet…" she opened her eyes, "A hint of Royal tear-drops…"

**ELSEWHERE=**

"I STILL SAID you had NO right at ALL!" Gohan yelled as the group flew with Videl in his arms. Videl thanked Kami, Lime and their friends had left earlier and Mai was sitting in the back seat with Marron while Chichi and Bulma drove Bulma's jet-plane with oolong and Puar occupied. 

"_*Enjoy the moment…T what did you mean by that…?*_"__

**FLASHBACK=**

Shoving Gohan away from Videl T gripped Videl to him by her waist.

Feeling the moment was right Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the collar holding the enraged and hormonal intoxicate teen at bay.

Lime looked horrified like most of them did by Gohan's actions as well as the jock T.

Sharpener was baffled and Angela and Erasa where as well trying to speak they only babbling non- existing words to the other trying to speak but Oolong translated it was the language of _'fear'_.

Mai slapped the two making them whine most of the battle.

"Gohan! Please stop!" Videl fought against T's grip which tightens even the more.

What was HE?! He held her as if he where…a saiyan?

It wasn't possible!

Well… hehe… then again HER being saiyan wasn't either!

It didn't add up at ALL! She knew practically EVEN saiyan that was bred except …her mother. 

"I always finish my mission Videl… and my mission is for True love… even IF exterminating competition… nevertheless… you figured out my little secret... Little it may seem dear Videl Chan… all these pieces shall SOON come together… and I shall be part of it.. Whether YOU or that hormonal girl-crazed boy toy of yours likes it...or not" he whispered roughly…yet gentle touch towards it then released her he took to the sky with a whirl of autumn breeze making Videl's hair swirl around her blue eyes wide and open it shock and wonder… who IS T …really? 

**END OF FLASHBACK=**

**CAPSULE CORPS.**** =**

"I mean there seems to be some connections…Between Tori and Videl…Videl's not allowed to hold secrets" Gohan grumbled.

"Why 'cause YOU can't keep one to save your life?" M. Trunks and Mai teased in unison their eyes half way.

"NO!" he yelled slightly, "It's just"

"I think he's wacko" Angela said. 

"Maybe Gohan's right about the connection…" Erasa said adding her two cents.

"Scientist say that these spaceships sort have been seen about fourteen years ago" a reporter spoke on the TV.

"That was about the time Vegeta and Nappa showed up" Bulma said.

"So they tracked what we have all along?" Mai asked, "Intriguing…but the ships' mass are small…very… but their energy are massive… it's funny they headed from New Vegeta's area!" 

"Hey Gohan did Videl mutation anything about her  ...err past?" Krillian said feeling slightly out of place. 

Gohan sighed sitting up Indian style on the pillow his feet in white cotton socks he looked out the window, "Videl and I… we-we never really talk about her err… past…" he frowned sadly, "She said it was too—too sad and lonely…so …natural I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and push her…"

"So who wants the last cheesecake?"

Everyone jumped up wanting some but Gohan who sighed going out to the balcony.

Chichi and Bulma sighed sadly, "They can't be serious"

Mai nodded, "They're NEVER serious"

Sweat drops rolling down their cheeks they watched the dust of feet's and rams taking the piece of cake apart. 

Gohan looked into the night sky the star twinkling as he remembered.

**FLASHBACK= (Lots eh?)**

Gohan looked at the photo of Videl's mother he face covered by the gleam rays of the sun in Videl's darken room.

"I'm so sorry about your mom Videl…I" Gohan was lost of words for Videl. It was the day her mother had…passed on, "So… you-you've been alone …ever since?"

She nodded while sitting on the white carpeted room by Gohan, "Y-yes"

"And your father?" Gohan stuttered. 

"He-he never understood me after that... He always thought he KNEW my heart AND soul…but he DIDN'T …he didn't really care… he bloated out mother's memory… I could NEVER do so… but as the time went on… It seemed he did a very good job of it… I resented him… pitied him... for he suffered as I… we all had such a tight bond with m mother… at the funeral both father and I felt as a part of us died that day too… I couldn't cry… some thought I was being brave …others thought I was being disrespectful… the truth of that matter… I was afraid… afraid I'd cry… I'd cry… and NOT be able to STOP! I know it was MY fault… but they kept denying it… it was mean to be… Grandmamma told me this… it was my favorite saying now…" 

"Three years old… you where so young… you must have been lonely…"

Videl nodded, "Very much"

Eleven years old Gohan nodded, he had lost his father before when he was young… but if he KNEW of Videl's pain he would have summoned the dragon in less than a heart's beat. For her… he'd do ANYTHING! 

"But… it's over with… mother told me to move on… it's in the past… it's over… I have YOU now Gohan…your family…that's all that matters... Since I met you Gohan… I haven't had a lonely day (Not like that!)…you're my family now Gohan"

"Videl" he whispered cradling her in his arms. 

"_*Your right Videl… we are like family...  Swear I shall protect you… for-ever my darling Videl…*_"his hands went through her long black locks murmuring in her hair he loved her. 

**END OF FLASHBACK=**

The arguing over cake droned out Gohan smiled into the night skies with the stars shining down he imagined his father's face. 

"I'll make you proud father…" 

Lime looked at Gohan sighing, "G-Gohan…"

"G-Gohan… I—err there's I-you see she and He and that is" Angela stuttered.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"T'S HERE!!! AND HE LOOKS LIKE A HOT FREAK OF NATURE!!! UHHOA!" she fainted. 

"That bastard" Gohan grumbled as M. Trunks picked Angela up and placed her on the couch giving Oolong, Yamcha and Roshi a glare that state, 'Touch AND die!' which resulted in them paling and fiddling with their fingers.

"Hello there Gohan…" T smirked, "I know what YOU are… what that short OVER-SIZED forehead short guy is, those brats over there re except that blonde, and WHAT your father WAS…"

Gohan looked at him as if he was insane.

How could—VIDEL?! Why would SHE tell of ALL people?! 

_Everything shall be revealed… Destiny has fallen upon us Gohan… secret's are out... You have NO choice BUT to answer it…_

Those words flashed through Gohan's mind. Had Videl betrayed him? Their own kind? But then again what can T do? He was only a human... But then again with mobs of him… that could change. 

Smiling he took his sunglasses off stepping into the light his hair was blue and so where his eyes, "Name's Tori… Tori Satan" 

_{KLONK}_

A blonde girl with curly locks came swinging a broom in the air, "Serenity Satan Here and ready to kick tail" she then beamed at Gohan, Hi-ya! So your Videl's 'main squeeze'?" she giggled.

Trunks came poking Tori with a twinge, 'Dude you alive?"

Tori rolled over his tongue hanging out as if he where a zombie.

"YYAUHHHAA!!" Goten yelled with Trunks running around. "I TOUCH A DEAD DUDE! DUDE LIKE DUDE HELP!! MOMMA I TOUCH A DEAD GUY!!"

Narrator: What the heck? Videl's got a brother AND a sister? Had Hercule been 'fooling' around a tad TOO MUCH! The irony of the story is humorous! And Gohan was jealous! Who IS her mother and WHAT will Hercule say about this little—err big thing? And Amanda the witch? And Lime VS. Videl? What the heck will happen in this? Find out what happens later!

PS. Lol thanks Kay-Chan for the newest review! Chow- ^@^ 


	13. 13

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Refusing and deceiving _**

**A/N:** SHORT CHAPTER! 'Cause I'm NOT gonna be updating after this chapter 'till August 15, 2003 sadly, so visit our site and Lol get some fun things and reads! Read some of my other fanfics too and reviewing is all the sweeter! Don't own DBZ! Do go to the Tag-board on our site and tell me something about the story you enjoyed! BRB-August 15, 2003! 'Till then! Note to FF.net reviewer: Read my little bio and learn my likes and dislikes with fanfics pairings! Look out! I love my baseball bat! WHAM! _~Videl B._ Flame if you must upon my bio but I always flame back! Lol forever to those jerks that put me in a bad mood!

PS. _"Let the karma and the bad coupling of fanfics cease for the love of DBZ and our sanity!" Videl B. ©_

==Dedication: SSJ Girl for linking me today! And for the sweet comment about my site! ==

**_) CAPULCE CORPS. (_**

Gohan sipped his coffee Chichi had given him, "*I'm NUTS! LOCO! CRAZY!! Videl's an ONLY child… that is what SHE told me… then again Hercule IS known to 'Fool' around a lot!" he peered up to look at Serenity who was yapping away with his mother and Bulma.

"_*Serenity doesn't SEEM much like Videl I guess… well Videl on a good-day… Yeah, and Tori*" his eyes went to Tori who was arm wrestling M. Trunks which but on quit a show with the back and forth beating, "*Videl on a bad-day… he's over protective like Hercule... But I can't prejudge… and yet I cannot say anything until I talk with Videl and her father… I gotta dig up some dirt upon Videl's mother too*"_

"You-HO! Wow-IE Gohan! Your completely zoned out that Goten and Trunks made off with your last two donuts" Mai giggled, "You look like Videl when she's SO suspicious about someone…" she then looked to see he was watching Serenity, "AAUHHAA! Aww, CUZ-was-ZY gots a cutie crushy-washy upon Videl's sis-swishy?" Mai teased.

Gohan blushed, "No way! I love Videl and you know it!" he whispered, "But she's attractive and more the less dangerous to be about than Videl"

"_: Gasps dramatically: Son Gohan! You should be ashamed of yourself! Cheating! Tsk! Tsk! And on Videl's Own sister! Lol! This would make such a great Soap Opera Episode!" Her eyes dreamy as she spoke in a whisper._

Gohan paled at this especially seeing Serenity smiling at them pointing to her ears he knew the gesture of saiyans meant she heard...EVERYTHING and which she was grinning.

Dismissing herself she sat on the sofa beside him.

Gohan began to feel uncomfortable. Sure she was attractive but Kami knows Saiyan and hormones. If he did what his saiyan side suggested Videl would kill him and bring him back then kill him AGAIN!!

"Hey, Gohan! Nice shirt… so snuggly… so firm and so white…" she touched his chest sending such fire in which… leaning in she whispered, "Sorry sugar but I'm way too old for you…"

That was that she got up straighten herself and giggled with the other females while Gohan blushed madly. 

"And so you've learned your lesson upon CHEATING upon MY sister?" Tori said.

Gohan nodded but then glare slightly, "Why You so protective? She can handle herself"

"Oh I don't know?" Tori said in a sarcastic gesture and perturbed and yet exasperate sigh, "Maybe 'cause they guy she 'loves' is a hormone crazy guy with SOOO much strength he'll force the dear girl into 'sexual' things and suggestions that leads to TEENAGE pregnancies...? But that's just a thought!" 

"I would NEVER do that to Videl" Gohan yelled.

"Sure 'bout that cuz?" Mai teased.

Gohan blushed fiddling with his thumbs he replied sheepishly, "But if Videl wants to… and if where together… and maybe if the times' right… but then again marriage is more appropriate first… BUT STILL I'm NOT like that!"

Tori yawned dryly, "Sure your not… Nice meeting 'ya…err…Johan"

"Gohan" Gohan grunted.

"Joan" Tori replied.  

"Johan!" Gohan snapped.

Tori laughed, "Sure thing… Johan!"

"Dammed" Gohan muttered.

Tori yawned once more stretching he turned to Bulma, "Dear Auntie Bulma, may I have a room to stay in? Don't worry Serenity and I are going to our dad's house…err mansion tomorrow" 

Bulma giggled, "Sure thing Tori! Call me Bulma you too Serenity! I insist!" she grinned to Chichi who insisted on them to call her just that well mom to be precise which Serenity and Tori immediately agreed. 

"This way!" Bulma called over her shoulder leading them to the upstairs yapping about getting lost and ways of relocating yourself incase that.

Gohan growled under his breathe angrily glaring daggers at Tori's back.

Tori sensing this smiled then stuck out his tongue in a childish manner making Gohan's blood boil and him fuming head to toe.

"Someone get some ice… large size… screw that get the firkin' ocean over here!" Sharpener said.  

"My, my not going well Gohan dear?" Chichi sighed patting her son's shoulder before Gohan sat on the sofa, "Well you best make peace with Tori for Videl shall be my future daughter-in-law at that you **BEST do as I wish! For our sanity and for--"**

"**OUR FURTURE!!!" Domino and Pan yelled in unison.**

"Yeah them too" Chichi grinned, "You don't what to be a--"

"**MOM!**" Gohan blushed.

"**SAIYAN VIR-GIN!" Yamcha and Krillian laughed aloud.**

Vegeta chuckled, "Yes, who ever heard of a male teen saiyan at **YOUR age p-p-purr" he laughed once again.**

Gohan grunted muttered some curses of his own he stormed out of the living room angrily at the teasing which dangerously increased since all these **'THINGS' had accord!**

It wasn't BAD to be pure right? Right! He was being civilized unlike the world he lived in. By the next century it would be worst with all those teen pregnancies and S.T.D's and those stuff. 

**) NEXT-DAY (**

"Videl?! Videl?!" Gohan yelled into the intercom of Hurcule's gate.

A woman with chestnut hair and blonde streak highlights came up to him with tons of make-up like some clown and perfumes that burned the saiyan's eyes.

"Oh dear, DEAR! Videl's so like so like not like here dear! Like she and like that adorable like Koori… err Tori's his name! Like he's so like cute! What a major hunk! Oh dear I'm like drooling" Amanda said flashing her luminous red sleeveless and thigh high too tight dress. 

"Where'd they go" Gohan said coldly.

"Gosh chill out dude! Come inside and have some latté or" she suggested seductively, "Or maybe some ice-cream _*though it's fall!*_ you could 'DO' a LOT with ice-cream dear" she winked. 

"Woman, dammit I'm NOT interested in your stupid drivel!" 

"Oh my" she flashed now her newly done nails, "Golly! What a massage? Your so stressed and so rigid!" she cooed.

"Where ARE THEY?!" he gripped her peal necklace gagging the woman who squirmed to be freed.

"T-The Palooka Springs! Uhhhaa! N-Now le-let Guhaa" she said frightened by the sinister and malevolence look within his dark eyed depths. 

He dropped her briefly scanning her eyes not finding no lie he trotted off angrily taking flight leaving Amanda baffled by his ill-mannered gestures and voice she would have fainted…she would have screamed but al she could do was…

"**WWUHHAAA!!! H-HE broke my ****NNNAAIIILLLL!!! ****WWWUHHHAA! Someone **HHEELLLPPP**! HE DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO FLIRT WITH **MMMEEEEUUHHAWWA**!!!" she then spotted the cute mailman across the street as he bended over she gave a wolf-whistle, "Hey cute Stuff!"   **

**LATER=**

Tori looked at his watch as he and Videl ate ice-cream, "5… 4… 3…"

Videl rolled her eyes taking another spoon of ice-cream into her mouth.

"2…1…"

"Tori Satan" a male voice breathed angrily through his teeth. 

"Well hi-ya Gohan" Tori beamed.

"Bastard" Gohan snapped.

"Son Gohan! Tori, I KNOW for a FACT you had SOMETHING to do with THIS?!" Videl yelled.

"Well dear sister, young Gohan here has proven he **ISN'T RO-YAL enough for a princess as yourself!"**

"Oh? We have a princess?" the babbling waitress Tori had seen before came to them, "Golly! I wish I was"

"**GET OUTTA HERE!!" they snapped.**

"Evil" she said shooting her head high in the air with a small un-lady-like grunting snort she waltz away towards a group of flaxen-blonde haired jocks and purplish-blue haired cheerleaders. 

Videl sighed putting down the ice-cream and taking out her money which now smelled suspiciously like lilac and lavender…like…like… 

**HER MOTHER!!!**

Videl's pager went off but she ignored it until her cell-phone rang about three times.

"Yeah…? Videl here…: groggily and faking cheerfulness: Hello there Amanda" she rolled her eyes to Tori dictating her bore ness. Videl was sure an actress when she needed to be. 

"Videl… come home NOW! Hercule and I have an emergency! IT'S LIFE OR DEATH AND IT'S NOT ONLY MY BROKEN NAILS!!" Amanda wept.

Videl sighed hanging up she nodded to the steamed Gohan and the chuckling Tori.

A/N: Find out what's the emergency and everything when I return August 15, 2003 from Vacation! Lol review any-how! Questions ask! First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to THEM! 


	14. 14

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Wedding blues Part A:_**

A/N: I think I went insane for the past two weeks… anyways I lowered it to thirty chapters. Since September… that dark time for me… School… Anyways I've been planning this chapter forever! Lol, I hope you enjoy this! I brought back TWO surprises! Guess! C 'ya at the altar! Don't own DBZ. I have to catch up on my GV fanfic reading… who would have guessed I missed so much in that time! Later! Most definitely a Drama or a soap related Fanfic I realized scanning the chapters. 

**Hurcule's Mansion=**

On the way Gohan clamed down somewhat to Videl's relief and Tori's disappointment. 

"Miss Videl! Master Tori, Gohan dear what are you doing here?" Cahokia whispered opening the door ever so slightly.

"Amanda called about something 'important'?"

"Other than emergency #1?" Cahokia asked bored by the conversation as Videl.

"What's #1?" Gohan and Tori asked blinking.

Videl and Cahokia shrugged, "Broken Nails" 

"VIDEL DARLING!" Amanda swung the door open wide. Her hair now blonde with light highlights and her eyes a hazel color she looked them over, "Oh my! And whose these young men?" she actually purred that. Didn't she know SHE'S about twice their age? What a little—

"This is Son Gohan and Tori Satan" Videl offered flatly with a mockery of a bow Tori smiled politely while Gohan glared at him but gave Amanda a polite smile. 

"AHHH! Hurc-some _NEVER_ mentioned a son!" she looked slightly mortified then rubbed her chin as her eyes darken. She looked as if she was thinking hard which would take a while they decided.

"Err… Master Hercule is out… Uhm…" Cahokia said desperately to leave the scene as did the others they nodded.

"Uhm sure! Woman get me my 12 o' clock spa ready this instance!" Amanda said with a gruff and curt voice indicating 'no' wasn't an answer or a choice in the matter.

Rolling her eyes Cahokia turned around giving Amanda a fake yet convincing smile she nodded, "Yes, it shall be ready within the minute" 

Amanda then smoked the rest of her cigarette as if trying to look attractive. In al honesty she is attractive but she didn't have everything a guy really _SHOULD want. _

Eying Videl said, "And we _MUST_ do something with that hair of yours! And maybe some cigarettes would boost some attractiveness for you too!"

Videl glared at her, "My hair's _FINE_ thank you and I don't need to smoke to get what I want! Believe me that painted up face won't give you my mother's love! He loves my mother _STILL all you're doing is delaying that break down"_

She whorled around saying hello to Jock the middle aged British butler and then headed for the entertainment room.

Gohan guessed to pouch a few punching bags and he could imagine whose face would be on it.  

Amanda stuck her nose in the air, "_*Well I NEVER the little tramp… she'll get what's coming to her… and NO ONE will know… not even that stupid idiot Hercule… I am a gold digger specialist… I stop at nothing… even killing the heir and heiress of the HIS family name!*"_

**THE NEXT DAY=**

"Videl! Come on we're gonna be late!" Serenity called.

"Coming" Videl called. She thanked kami Amanda wasn't there for she knew she'd strangle the woman.

She pulled on her sneakers and socks expertly and quickly.

"Guys wait up!" she yelled taking off as Jock and Cahokia smiled at the gates waving good-bye to her. She smiled and waved good-bye.

The wind brushing against her ivory skin. 

She halted after matching steps of her brother and sister who where nearing Quoin street where Gohan and Mai awaited them.  

"That's what happens when you sit in the room all morning talking to yourself about Kami knows what" Tori teased.

"_TO-RI" Serenity warned and nudged him hard in the ribs. _

"I was _NOT_!" Videl snapped with a slight pout. Videl then beamed and waved, "Hey Gohan! Hey Mai!"

"Hey!" they called back and returned the way.

Gohan gave Videl a kiss on the cheek and she returned the favor.

"Sorry we where late, but the brat was having a let's say 'a very deep conversation'!"

"Still teasing you?" Gohan whispered.

Videl smiled at Gohan's grin, "Sure is"

"I _KNOW what I heard! She was talking to herself or" he turned with a spooked face, "Or to a ghost!"_

"_TO-RI grow up" Serenity nudged him making him double over for a while. _

"Are you feeling ok?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded then but a finger to her chin as they all walked, "Yeah, I guess… but I had a strange dream last night…"

"You too?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, but like my mother always said 'dreams can tell you what _you least expect'!" Videl replied._

"_*The unexpected? Funny…That's what my dream said*" they thought but shrugged it off seeing Orange Star High coming up. _

"Goten said he had one too, but he said he dreamed of having a mountain of French toast and he did" Mai grinned, "That kid's insane"

**Later=**

"Gohan dear it's for you" Cahokia returned after a few minutes from giving them cookies ten answering the doorbell. 

Swallowing his cookie he went to the door and was dumbfounded. 

"L-Lime?" He breathed.

"One and only" she smiled.

"I-I don't think you should be here right now"

"Right! We should elope" she said.

"E-E—_WHAT?" he covered his mouth, "Lime what the heck are you talking about?"_

"We should! I mean Videl and you cannot be right! You and I are perfect together"

"Lime… I like you … but_ ONLY_ as a friend… sorry…"

"Kiss me" she blurted out.

"Ok… the elopement was bad enough Lime… I think you should go now"

"Gohan" her voice was become g husky nearing a purr as she enclosed the distant.

Their lips an inch away, desire burning within Lime's body as she neared Gohan who squirmed. 

"_SON GOHAN?!" a female yelled._

Gohan gulped.

Serenity stood mortified by the scene she and Mai walked upon. Dropping her purse Mai grabbed Lime by the collar, "You fiend! You swine! You damn little Bit--"

"What's going on here?" Tori appeared finishing his tea, "Sister, Mai, and Gohan? Who's the girl?"

"_I AM A WOMAN" Lime snapped snatching her collar from Mai's grip. _

"What-_EV-ER" he rolled his eyes, "Anyways don't tell me what I just saw seconds ago was true"_

Gohan stuttered.

Lime nodded, "Yes it is! Gohan and I are secret lovers since seven years ago"

Serenity sighed deeply, "I am gonna get a bath and a pedicure" 

Mai nodded, "And Lime I'll call Suzuki she's an expert of 'faking things' or a drama queen Angela" 

"And I am gonna tell Videl" Lime snapped.

Tori yawned, "What ever toots, grow up some then call back 'k?" then he went inside with Mai and Serenity following. 

"I hope you like silky and satin for your coffin" Lime snickered.

Gohan slightly glared at her, "Videl's NOT gonna believe you… I hope you know"

"You don't know 'your' Videl too well eh? Remember how jealous she gets when another female's close to you? Angela? Mai? Serenity? Amy? Myself especially?" 

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Why not? I know for a fact there are 'Other' things you haven't told her? Hum? You just moved here a while back and I did mention we knew another quite a while if you get my drift she'll certainly kill you" 

"What's the--"

"Nothing much… Just a date"

"Wit-with you?" he swallowed.

"Yeah, so what?" she glared.

He glared back, "One date as agreed"

She nodded, "Just one"

"Fine…"

She smirked, "Excellent… see you at Senoia Street 7 o' clock and we'll take it from there_* Perfect! This time tomorrow Gohan shall be mine… and Videl a total debacle! This will work out to the perfect plan to MY happiness and Videl's despair! I finally won my revenge Videl… Finally you shall know true sadness*_"

**Tick-Tock=**

"_*This is awful!*" both Gohan and Videl yelled in their minds.   
  
_

**Café= **

Gohan sighed spinning the straw in his drink, "_*I can't believe this…*_" 

Lime sighed looking up at Gohan, "Gohan this date is starting to suck! What makes your dates with Videl So-so?"

"Special? Enjoyable? Exciting? Adventurous? Totally--"

Lime put up a hand stopping Gohan's rambles of adjectives. 

"Yeah, uh… those words"

"Well, we have lots of things in common… we talk about really nothing in particular… we know some strange people and I know her Uncle for over fourteen years"

Lime nodded, "Interesting. How?"

"He was---well sort of a family friend… Videl didn't really know he's her uncle when she met him until a few weeks ago"   

"Bizarre I guess… but how could you ramble on about nothing?"

"I guess when you're in love that's how it is"

"Only fools and poets fall in love"

"I guess I'm the fool because Videl's a wonderful poet" Gohan sighed in some what a dreamy gaze at his soda.

Lime shuttered slightly, this wasn't going as according to plan se noted.

"_*Some how I MUST get that IDIOT to fall for me!__ Even if I have to---*_" Lime thought darkly to herself.

**Hercule**** **Mansion******=**

"You_ CANNOT get married" Videl yelled shaking her head in disbelief._

"And why the heck not?" Amanda asked trying to say it politely but held an edge Videl wanted to smack her for.

"Because you're the_MOST irresponsible nit-witted dumb ass smoking filled air-headed gossip spreading ill-mannered totally fashion reject, snobbish bitch I ever __MET! And believe me I met a few in the past but you take the cake did I mention your clothes are two seasons behind furthermore---"_

"That's** _ENOUGH_" Amanda snapped, "When Hercule and I get married I shall make sure _YOU go to boarding school and have a __WELL behaved and skill filled female to be Gohan's girlfriend! You should be 'round' by NOW if you know how it is done" Amanda rubbed her stomach, "I am well skilled in that area! Got nine children already from the top milliners! I heard that Bulma is going out of town for a week! That husband of hers is quite a treat! You know if I got my breast higher and my plastic surgeon here I could get that boy toy of yours too" she then laughed utterly pleased in seeing Videl's face red with rage and blood thirst.  _**

"That's so disgusting! Gohan loves for who I am! We don't need sex for that! It's so stupid and you proved that too! You a grown woman trying to get my—UGH! Nasty also I bet you can't even remember which guy is whose child! Furthermore that cannot be my father's child because you've been like that since I can remember before you started seeing my father! Or else he must have been unconscious and you did all the work Blondie! You are nothing more than a sex driven gold diggin' slut!"

Amanda flipped her hair with a slight snort and spoke curtly, "You don't know who you're messing with! Try and ruin this wedding and _YOU won't see daylight _EVER_ again---"   _

"Amanda? Videl? Ah! There you two are" Hercule poked his head into the room, "Lovely you're talking! Did you tell her sweetie?"

"Course honey! She's thrilled! She can't wait to have a _MOTHER now" Amanda giggled._

"We have to see the jeweler in an hour sweetie" Hercule said.

Videl gritted her teeth and clenched her fist her ki rising dangerously while her black hair started to rise flashing gold. 

"See you two for dinner" then he blow them a kiss and scurried off with Jock who gave Videl a sympathetic smile which Videl then clamed down a tad.

"Good" Amanda smiled.

"You will _NEVER_ be my mother" Videl roared in outrage giving Amanda the king of death glares and walked out. 

Amanda stiffened slightly but laughed twirling about she looked at the crescent moon high in the sky when her blonde locks fell upon her shoulders and her hazel eyes glistened with darkness, "Soon… oh very soon Videl… you shall perish… the next full moon the sacrifice of the heir and heiress' shall die" 

Her cackling filled the night air. 

**Videl's room=**

Couldn't her farther see what a witch she was?

It was some what funny.

Videl at first loath Amanda but wanted her father to suffer on the account he never _ONCE looked sad…never __ONCE missed her mother…__his own wife for such short years and a life long friend. _

How could he do such a thing?

Videl wanted to kick to scream to act like a four year old who had to look at her mother's face when she was dying… and yet… it was so comforting to be honored and special to see her mother's last moment to experience her finally breathes…To fell her mother's hopes and dreams equally special smashed by her father and part of it was absorbed by her.

He said part of him died that day too… now she saw it was a damn lie.

He recline the truth to her, _his_ own daughter… one day to reign over New Vegeta…

How could he live with himself?

Mother was always there when she was needed for support, or anything! She was the perfect mate except she didn't live that long.

Videl wanted to be partially just like her mother, but knew she couldn't.  

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm gonna ruin this wedding… and it shall go my way… it's high time I did the right thing for a change… this is for you too mother… all the suffering we all have shall end now… that wedding…" Videl then scoffed, "Amanda _won't_ know what hit _her… I'll make sue of it…__personally" her eyes flashed turquoise then to cerulean while her canines sparkled. _

**Dinner=**

Videl sat at the table nibble at this or that.

She gave the cook, Jock and Cahokia a watery smile which where her closet of friends in the mansion besides her brother and sister.

She picked at her food, while Serenity ate and played the piano.

Tori talked about sports with his trainer on his lap-top and talking to his agent on his cell- phone.

Tori then excused himself to finish up his call and Hercule asked the maids, butlers and servants to leave for a while. 

Videl still picked at her food but looked up when Hercule cleared his throat. 

"Videl? We've been concerned about you"

"How uncomfortable for_ her_" Videl muttered.

"Excuse?"

"Nothing" Videl replied. 

"Videl what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You don't even know dad! She's trying to replace MY mother! I don't care if this is childish but I cannot live with myself knowing I let this happen! How can you be happy with this sult! She'll only leave you once she gets insurance from the family name! She's even planning on getting Uncle Vegeta! Can't _you_ see that?!" 

"_*Oh I'm too young to be a rich young widow! Wait I'm rich! Well he'll be out of the picture the day after!*" Amanda thought ignoring Videl; well she just had a short attention span. _

"Videl I think that's enough" Hercule grunted. 

"NO I held my tongue long enough! This is a damn fantasy your living father! Don't you remember mother? What she said? She'd love you forever… even at your wedding you both said _'our love shall always live on… even beyond the grave'_! You cannot break your promise! Can't you feel the warmth of her presence around you? Can't you? _You don't even care how Amanda affects my life,_ our_ lives! She's horrible__ and a liar father! Are you so blind you cannot see that? If you can't even keep that cherished promise… then what's there left for _me_ to believe in you father… tell me _what_?" tears where going down her cheeks as she sniff holding them back. Her blue eyes where the key, even as a child they made you feel guilty… real guilty. _

"Videl I still _DO_ love your mother I--"

"Show my mother that… show me that…" she whispered.

"Videl… stop living in the past…The past is _OVER_… move on already! She's gone and is _NEVER_ coming back! Stop being a baby and grow up!"

Videl gasped her tears flying up into the sky and her eyes shimmering wildly she stiffened and ran off up the stairs and leaned against the wall. She covered her mouth muffled her sobs.

Serenity stopped playing standing shock as Tori dropped his cell-phone.

"Maybe I should--" Hercule started. 

"No… it isn't necessary… you said she needs to grow up darling" Amanda purred making small circles upon Hurcule's chest, "Don't you think love?" 

"Yes…" he sighed.

Serenity helped Tori pick up his cell-phone which was in four different pieces. 

"I think we should move up the wedding to tomorrow Hercule"

"So-So Soon?" he asked.

Videl gasped covering her mouth she shook her head horrified, "_*N-No! No this cannot be!*" Videl then ran into her room._

Amanda snickered darkly to herself playing with her locket that glowed she smirked, "_*Soon oh so very soon princess*" _

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DARKNESS=**

Princess Ice, her blue kin glowing by the ice throne and her long blue locks of hair flowing to her feet. Her icy eyes narrowed escalating the dark impassive yet emotionless clearly in them. 

The crystal blue gown flowed to her feet's covering her bare feet while her indigo-emerald wings sprouted.

She looked at her crystal ball before her looking at the Z- fighters enjoying their day.

She clutched her fists, "This is a golden opportunity… this is the _only chance in thousands of years… only chance _or_ await another __three millenniums! They cannot fail! We __MUST cease this opportunity and reach __my goal!" she snarled narrowing her eyes even more making them glow an eerie red and chuckled. Her body glowed blue as she changed forum her hair becoming shorter and her eyes hazel as she cackled into the night, "The future is _NOW_! My palace shall arise and with that my rein!!! Die saiyans DIE!!! Look out Vegeta boy do I have a surprise for you"   _

**VIDEL'S ROOM=**

"_*Gohan's not home… Mai was stuttering and I couldn't understand her… I better talk to Oolong about learning the language of 'fear'… why is she avoiding my questions? It's nothing really I guess… but why'd I get mad? How could father do such a thing! He's such a fool! I shall NOT be put down so easily! Amanda hasn't heard the last of me! This wedding shall cease for my name isn't Videl Anastasia Satan!*" she then curled up into a ball._

_: Knock:_

_: Knock:_

_~Fate is cruel…_

"Videl? You ok?" Hercule asked.

"Fine" Videl lied and it was obvious.

Hercule stood there outside the door for another second then laughed, "Knew you would! That's my girl! Amanda and I are going out to the jeweler later sweet pea!" she heard his heavy foot-steps quickly cease.

Videl sniffed tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh father… y-you just don't understand me at ALL…"

 -_- She's gone and is NEVER coming back! She's gone and is NEVER coming back! She's gone and is NEVER coming back! Back! Back! Back! Back!--_

 Videl sniffed and groaned closing her eyes and tightened her hold to her legs, "NO! I cannot believe this! It can't be father! This battle MUST be fought! If I didn't hold onto my beliefs… if I believed you father… I'd …be lost…" she whispered.  

_~Fate works in different ways… _

**ELSEWHERE=**

Videl looked at her watch.

Damn she was out for over three hours and it was too cold.

She went to the movies but couldn't watch for she sulked during half of it then ran out seeing everyone where couples making-out, necking and some looked way too honey for public viewing. 

She missed Gohan so much.

She couldn't sense him.

He hid his ki on purpose and it was scattered among the humanoids. 

She sighed walking into the restaurant _Le Escargot chouse chic._

She gasped seeing Gohan and Lime eating over a candle lit dinner.

She was looking at him with lust and either he was allowing her or he was too naïve and out of practice form their lacks of dates. 

She turned around too quickly and ran into a tray of food which HAD to be for Gohan and Lime's table.

She heard laughs and chuckles as she blushed she met eye contact with Gohan.

She felt ashamed, embarrassed, tired and most of all frustrated she couldn't take this.

She got up after coughing up some lettuce piece and ran out crying.

"Videl" Gohan stood up and ran after her. 

She cried.

It was too much, she couldn't take this anymore.

She wanted peace.  

Maybe eternal peace!!!! 

She ran to the park falling to her knees she cried by the fountain.

Her clothes where a complete mess! She had cookie on her face, ice cream on her shirt and noodles and salad dressing, pizza, fish and cheese all over. 

She called Jock to pick her up but she felt awful.

Gohan must think she was a—ooohhh! She couldn't face him now… not ever! She was far too embarrassed and physically, emotionally and socially exhausted. 

"Videl…" he whispered.

"J-Just go away" she sniffed.

"Videl… come on let's talk"

"Not tonight… I-I'm tired! Tired of everyone" 

"Ok… tomorrow then?" he kissed her hand whispering the words in her ears receiving a light gasp. 

He then took off giving her a loving glance over her shoulder. 

She nodded her head feeling light as she swayed back falling into the lake.

Feeling her ki drop Gohan quickly arrived taking her into his arms and taking her to the hospital.

Her skin was blue while her breathing was irregular; her body looked dangerously dehydrated even before this, even paled and a chance to getting—

**HOSPITAL=**

Hercule exit Videl's room with the female nurse who wore her brown hair in a French bun with a few curls and olive eyes but Gohan was still by Videl's side in the room.

Clearing her throat she reported, "According to my research I say she'll be fine and she's lucking Gohan got to her in time. She'll be released at her current convalescing rate tomorrow" 

"Great!" Chichi beamed.

"She'll make it for the wedding then? Lovely! I'd like to see the poor dear" Amanda smiled. 

"B-But she's unconscious and a slight--" Hercule stuttered. 

"Nonsense I just want to see here at her peaceful state!" Amanda smiled more, "Please" she purred in his ear.

"D-Doctor?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh, "One minute lady and that's that!"

"That's all it shall take!" Amanda snickered to herself as she entered the room politely asking Gohan to leave and he did.

"Is the potty lady real Trunks?" Goten asked.

"No" Trunks said plainly. 

"Then who have I been _'aiming'_ at all these years? I mean! Well I think I'll ask Master Roshi! He's more _'worldly' but surely you believe in the garbage bunny" Goten replied. _

Trunks fell over, Pan rolled her eyes as did Domino and Marron giggled. 

Amanda smirked looking at Videl she poured out some black liquid that had mysterious smoke from it after applying to Videl's lips and made her swallow the spoon burned, "24 hours…"

**ELSEWHERE=**

Princess Ice snarled in the darkness.

"Dammit, where's the holders?" she bit her thumb nail, "The one of the purest _of pureness? The one of rudeness of _all _rudeness? The one of pure pride of _all _prideful-ness? The holder of pure love _of_ loving. The--Damn, them all! Where are the __holders of the gates of Earth?" she clenched her fists once more, "This is _my_ only chance to rein over the universes! _The_ only chance __within thousands of years! There's __no turning back or waiting! __NO TIME TO LOSE" she bellowed, "I __MUST succeed! Yiuimiok!" she swiftly turned._

The male with dashing looks and ear length lilac hair with ebony eyes emerged from the darkness on his knees in a solute.

"Your iciness!" he said.

"When are yours incompetent servants going to get those gate holders?" she snapped.

"I-I you see your highness we--"

"I cannot believe you fools! I am running out of time! The full moon is tomorrow!"

Walking though the door slightly she tried and snickered but wailed and screamed in pain after Yiuimiok's gaze of awe.

Her skin burned as she hissed.   

"Dammit, I need ice… that blasted planet has barely enough to sustain my life span! It revokes and cancels out my darkness! It must be eliminated along with the humanoids to be terminated with those saiyans!" 

Images of people on earth at festivals, laughing and enjoying life, old people sitting or shopping other studying; people dancing, sleeping, working and children having fun and teens on dates could be seen though her those icy depths of hers called _'eyes'_. 

"As soon as the seven gates are open each in its _own place it shall be easy to turn the entire universe into darkness with_ no_ challenges and paradise of Earth my newest domain addition! I shall triumph!! NOW!" she chuckled, "Oh happy universe… happy Earth filled with joy and warmth…no longer light! Take the rain of ice and forever freeze you into place as human icicles"_

Slowly he saw ice begin to forum upon hills on earth though invisible to humans it was coming…

A/N: Wow woos! It came MUCH longer than I thought! Lol, Soap Opera themes yes.

I think its ok, lots of anger and angst; don't get me wrong I care deeply for Hercule! Also, look out for surprises in part TWO trust me it shall leave you stun and frozen in parts and even shocked.   Questions? Review and I'll answer it in the next chapter coming soon! 

==Finished-8/15/2003--平成15年8月15日==


	15. 15

_Drawn By destiny…_

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Wedding blues Part B & Give a little…_**

A/N: Wooie! Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, it was so-so for me! You can tell I loath my own character (_Amanda) Has anyone figured out what the surprises are? If you haven't think quick before going any further because the surprises have arrived. _

Also if you haven't or if you only visit oh so often PLZ visit our site! The Evolution has come…Don't own DBZ, also check out my blog page in the 'Me' section where you can post some comments and stuff also if you have any questions or praises you want me to see there. Also if I ever close my site someone ht me …_HARD! Unless though I'm too how they say **'old' for _DBZ_ which you can _NEVER_ really be! I know 25 year olds too who love the show and I have seen thirty some year olds love Anime and DBZ the same. Lol, _don't EVER give up on your dreams… …never ever…especially on Gohan and Videl… for the love of their eternal love… _**_

PS. OK, I'M getting this a lot, I know parts get confusing, if there's another scene it usually means it happening at that same time, or I'll tell you otherwise. Like the school scenes I understand more. 

PPS. Sorry this took so long! Lol! Did you see the one and only Hercule shrine? He's treated like total royalty! ^v^ 

**~*~**

****

**SOMEWHERE=**

_Darkness… nothing more… nothing less…_

"Don't fear failure… believe in yourself…" a female whispered. 

"Who am I…? What am I? Who wants me? Why was I created? What's my purpose in life…? If I have any…" Videl's voice replied.

**_HOSPITAL=_**

"You know it's 2:30" Chichi looked at her watch, "This would be the exact time I'd as Gohan says 'babble on and on and ramble on about grandkids and why he and Videl should marry early and stop making such stupid break up when we **ALL know they get back together'!"**

Bulma nodded flipping through a cosmetic magazine while Chichi looked at a cooking one with fancy additions like the ones she had submitted herself. 

"Doc, do you think she'll be awake by 5:00?" Hercule asked the female doctor.

"Why?" the doctor asked. 

"Well, you know Amanda and my wedding is coming up… and she's suppose to be there… and she's very excited about it… Amanda wants us married today… and erm" the man was blushing crimson and fiddled with his fingers wildly to avoid eye contact. 

"I-I see: sweat drop:" smiling half-way she nodded, "In a half an hour Mr. S and with time to spare"

"_GREAT!" he beamed then gave her a huge smile, "Thank you Akiyo! Thank you"_

Akiyo smiled at him, he use to be a fellow classmate of hers and her second closet friend "No problem-o"

He dashed down the waiting room to Videl's private one and repeated the message.

"Oh honey that's splendid and wonderful" Amanda smiled hugging her fiancée.  

He looked down at his fiancé with an animated expression cupping her cheek in one hand he kissed her nose, "Perfectly wonderful…" he whispered. 

"_EEEEWWWW!__ MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!! YUEEHHOO!" Goten and Trunks fell over, "TOO MUCH KISSY, KISSY!" _

"But don't forget in about ten or so years you guys will be like that …well more like Gohan and Videl but sort of like them" Domino said.

"You're like daddy! You practically swallowed a dictionary with some computers and encyclopedias!" Pan muttered rolling her eyes with an exasperate sigh. Domino meekly blushed with a small sweat drop rolling down his back.  

"You know it gets me wondering they spend SOME much time together it gets me thinking are they planning on _'waiting'_  for the honeymoon like they are SUPPOSED to do?" Chichi rambled on turning the page of_ 'cuisine delicacies expertise'_, "Or like they say _'generation' these days don't go by the __'old days'! I mean come on! Not even teen is capable of having children as such there are _LOTS_ of things to deal with right Bulma?"_

Bulma nodded skimming through the newest products making a mental memo to shop at _Bonjour chic._

"Wow you can get bra's _50%_ off at 'De ja vu Glamour'!" Roshi beamed to himself and Oolong with Yamcha peering over his head drooling.

"They sure know what models look hot!" Yamcha wiped the blood from Roshi's nose bleed off Roshi's nose.

"Oh red satin and silky laced underwear's for 70 zeni? _Damn they look SE-_XY_!" Oolong chimed then groaned slightly feeling water land on his head. He peered up to see Yamcha drooling a water-all like Goku use to do for instance at his first W.M.A.T.  He moved just in time to miss a wallop one and dried his head with a tissue from his brown pants pocket._

"Man Yamcha get a hold of yourself or get a croak" Oolong muttered ringing out the drool his shuddered and threw it away.

"Huh? _EEEIIWW_!!" a female yelled.

Amanda. 

"**RRUUGGHH!!**** PIGGY, I'M GONNA ROAST 'YA THEN BURN 'YA THEN BURY 'YA THEN I'M GONNA DO IT AGAIN! YOU LIKE PORKER! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECTLY REMODELED FACE!! YOU SWINE!" Amanda yelled chasing Oolong. Then receiving stares and gawking eyes she snapped, "What are _YOU all looking at?"_**

"Not _much_" Roshi snickered and Yamcha laughed too soon everyone laughed even Hercule.

Amanda gave him a disapproving glare.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry Amanda" he tried to give her a straighten and tranquil look but failed miserably and laughed his butt off rolling on the floor and everyone joined in laughing. 

Amanda glared at him, "_*Laugh now fool… for soon… within eight hours YOU and your pathetic family shall be nothing more than a figment of everyone's imagination!*_" 

**LATER=**

"Videl... these accusations you've made about Amanda I cannot accept them…sorry sweet pea" Hercule sighed fixing his tea.

"I am _NOT_ your sweet pea father" she growled.

"But you're my little girl… and"

"No I am _NOT_! I am seventeen years old! I am _NOT_ a child anymore! You can't make even discussion for me and keep me from the world forever father! Just let _GO!" _

"…_RUGH! As long as __YOU live under _MY_ roof you shall obey _my_ RULES!" Hercule snapped._

"… I'm moving out…" Videl said flatly then turned with an icy glare, "Don't look for my at the wedding… or should I say the point of destruction…" 

Storming out she ran into the new French maid who gasped holding Videl's dress in her arms.

"_ZISS _Videl! What ZI the meaning of zhis?" her accent returning.

Videl gave her a weak smile, "Sophie, return the dress, and get Cahokia in my room immediately!" 

Sophie nodded slowly, "OK _Ziss _Videl, Z Zhall do zhat" then backed up finally recomposing herself she scurried down the halls.

Videl opened the French doors of her room running her fingers slowly down the bureau of oak. 

Her room was delicately done, but now she realized she'd miss this place… where would she go? 

**LATER=**

Her father was finish getting dressed in the parlor and Amanda getting her nails done as well as her blonde fair-haired prepared in the most elegant style. 

Videl sneaked into her father's room, there was no memory of her mother… none of her, Videl, Tori or Serenity, none. Not even the picture they all took for his birthday last week.

Damn him, he didn't care for them or what? Was she jumping to conclusions?

"Father…" she softly said all she saw was Amanda! Amanda in this Amanda in _lingerie_, her cuddling with her father, this and that everything making her sick. What did _SHE have that her mother didn't? Her mother was dreamily attractive _and_ beautiful, black hair, brown eyes of mystery and wonder, studied martial arts like _her_ father __and had several other interests as he. _

What did this bimbo do to her father?

The key lay within Amanda's room that was that. 

**AMANDA'S ROOM=**

Videl tip-toed into the witch…erm_: cough:_ sult's_: cough:_  room.

She eyed everything, which would is better than a human being a demi saiyan and all. 

Pictures of Amanda filed the room and everyone with her father or one with her and or her brother or sister they where either tore out of the picture or crossed out with read marker with some...some strange markers.

Videl traced her fingers along the characters, "Hum… strange… yet fascinating… _*upon the full moon… darkness shall fall upon this poor fool…***: gasp**__: __*She's planning on k-killing us!* N-No…__*But this **IS** the evidence I want!* But-but---" _

"That's right idiot girl!" the female voice snickered.

Videl gasped leaning against the bureau frightened, well surprised. 

"Am-Amanda" she breathed.

"One and only kid" she snapped. Her hair finely curled with some in an elegant French Bun and some let go by her ears and face. She wore light red lip-stick and powder but wore her skimpy ruby dress that even before she beans down or sits her underwear shows.

"_*What a hussy!* what do YOU want Amanda?"_

"Oh I don't know" she started out sarcastically as she waved hr hand lazily rolling her eyes, "I just wanted to know why this-this tom-boy is in_ MY room with her unsanitary hands upon __MY lovely stuff!!" _

**LATER=**

"Gohan, remember when we first asked you if you liked Videl and you where blushing?" Chichi asked chopping up the lettuce for lunch.

"No… I was _NOT_ blushing" he muttered.

"Oh? And you're blushing now" Chichi hummed pouring rice into the pot of water. 

"No I'm not" he pouted, "its asthma"

"Oh yeah, that's nice son, go find Goten and make sure that boy doesn't bring_ another animal in his Gi pants" _

Gohan thought back a day before when they all had that peculiar dream, a woman was there, a saiyan woman she was dying. Two other females, one had blonde hair while the other had short russet colored hair; yes he was getting something. He had paced half the night until he awoke Goten after trying to recite all the laws physics and calculus.

Gohan's thoughts where jumbled up with the accusations Videl made not only about him liking Lime more than _'friends'_ basics and about her step-mother. 

He didn't like Lime like that; he'd make that clear to BOTH of them, now there was the step-mother thing. He was over Capsule corps. Regular, well more than often, which had put Videl over the edge. 

People where vanishing and some where having too low of temperatures.

**Flashbacks=**

"Do _you think Pan and Damien __(Changed again! I prefer it this way) need sweaters?" Videl pulled out two sweaters from a bag a blue one and a red one, "Did Chichi tell you what the weather is over at West City? Bulma maybe…? Heavy jackets perhaps? Should I bring them just in case? I'm worried like _mad_! I'm only 17, but I feel so strange" Videl got onto her knees searching Pan and Domino's suitcases M. Trunks had brought over an hour before. _

"Sounds like a good idea see 'ya later" Gohan said pulling his jacket on with Pan and Domino's in hand grabbing the door knob of his bedroom door. 

"_Stop right there" Videl yelled slightly hysterically and light sniffs._

Gohan turned bewildered at why she stopped him. 

She stood only a few feet away sniffing slightly fighting tears back.

"We've been together long enough for _me_ to know_ your_ hiding something from _me!" Videl said, "S-something's wrong on Earth… something evil! I know it!" her eyes shimmering giving the huge pang of guilt running as she sniff not bothering to wipe her tears as they rolled down her rosy cheeks, "I dreamt of my mother… she was happy but was slaughtered by someone I know…I want to know_ why_ this _is_ all happening and why __you cannot discuss this with __me? You're drifting away from __me!! How can __we communicate like couples, if _you_ won't _try_ to talk with __me?!" her fist shook with inner rage ready to erupt._

Gohan looked down sighing avoiding eye contact he dropped his hand from the door knob which was slightly opened. Taking a deep breath he said, "I-I can't…"

Pan and Damien watched through the crack of the door.

"That's _not_ good enough" Videl yelled again her fist shaking nearing her limit as she looked from the side of herself and turned to eye him sharply, "People _are _disappearing, dying, and the Earth as well! _WHAT'S_ going on? _TELL ME_!"

Gohan opened his mouth and closed it two times choosing his words carefully to avoid more emotions on either side or to reveal his troubles he finally swallowed and spoke, "Videl… not yet… please give me time" his voice cracked slightly as his heart wailed with pain seeing her in such despair… despair he unleashed. He opened the door right after Pan and Damien darted off. 

Finally her rage at its peak she exploded, "WHEN CAN YOU TELL ME!!!"

He closed the door after that finally left but not truly he merely leaned on the opposite side of the door taking a deep breath once more.

"When?" Videl sobbed falling to her knees letting go of her emotions in a wail followed by sobs of which then muffled by the pillow she cried upon. 

**END OF FLASHBACK=**

**CAPSULE CORPS.**** =**

"Oh Gohan what a pleasant surprise! Goten's coming he's just getting his stuff" Bulma chimed, "Come on in, it may take a while"

Gohan nodded, "Say Bulma is Vegeta around?"

"Gravity Room, where else" Bulma pointed over her shoulder indicating the hall to the GR.

Gohan nodded telling Bulma bye he headed to the GR, while Bulma went off to check on the boys to see if Goten was ready yet. 

"_*Though I **STILL don't know why Gohan would talk to Vegeta! Of ALL people!* Bizarre" Bulma shook her head tapping her chin with her finger, "Saiyan teens" **___

"And then dad awoke and said _'woo, did I get married while I was asleep?'_ my mom went on a rampage the next day and pouted too! He was starved for three _whole _minutes! _Major_ torture" Goten said. 

**LATER=**

"But still what's with that dream" Gohan pondered.

"Get over it brat! You got bigger fish to fry! Besides we have to get to the solution as to why it's getting firkin' cooler than usually! I mean 10 degrees isn't what I've grown custom too these past damn nine years" 

"Yeah I know that" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Trust me…"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

**LATER=**

Gohan walked down the street as he watched the woman hand him a paper from a pile of folders. 

"Hum… thanks… _'dreams show you what you least expect_' bizarre …wait _*that's exactly what Videl had said!*_"

_WAIT_! The dream! The russet haired girl, he saw her before, at school! She was a new exchanged student, from-from somewhere. She said she transferred or something from a place he never heard of. At the time he shrugged it off and smiled but now suspicions lead to clues which proved one thing, Yulee wasn't from their world. 

But how? How could he and the gang miss this? Surely a new life form could be detected where as her mysterious ki signals Videl pointed out. But they where the same strange ones he received from Videl _and a few others including himself. _

He remembered Yulee's glare at Videl, it was a suspicious glare which Videl was sort of out of it and grew nervous. 

As if Yulee was searching Videl's being for something more than the eyes could see… not her body but her very being, her soul even.

It was even more nerve-wracking to Videl's sanity when Mr. Ukiah seated Yulee above Videl's seat. 

Videl nearly passed out and he had fallen out of his seat.

Yulee's piercing azure eyes showed determination beyond her years of which she looked younger than some of the girls in their grade.  

She was brilliant too, fifth intellect student in Mr. Ukiah.

Gohan because of Chichi, needing not say more, Mai because of living with the Ox-king during parts of her child hood; Videl, having libraries after libraries filled with books, novels, and more books for which her mother loved. Then there was Orin, who loved ecology and bionetwork more than almost anything.  

She was more of a loner, keeping to herself and watched him and Videl in different school activities. He even got a feeling she was stalking them as Videl had when she first met him. But didn't really have concrete evidence since neither had sensed her but that feeling still remained within though he kept it to himself. 

"Pathetic Gohan, you're _always_ a prince for her! Prepared to through his life down for a princess to protect" Yulee had once said. Funny thing is, he is a prince from his mother's side and Videl's a princess from her mother's side. Besides he always would protect Videl from all obsolesces until she didn't need protecting. She had grown quite strong throughout her life. 

**LATER=**

"It's a damn pity you found out of my plans all too soon princess" Amanda licked her teeth baring snake like canines and her eyes glowed dark red. She hissed darkly at Videl her golden locks flaring up as her skin turned blue she charged at Videl hissing and snarling. 

"WWWWOOOO!" Videl jumped down to the floor as Amanda crashed into the wall leaving an imprint.

Charging again Amanda knocked over her pictures and flowers with vase collided with the walls and floor. Amanda took more of a trashing than Videl thought as she fought the woman. Her attacks where flawless now and with complete skill. 

Rolling over the bed Videl dunged three attacks then Amanda's hands sprang and stretched grabbing Videl by the throat gagging her until she turned a light now darkening blue. Her attacks where to no avail and her strength quickly deteriorating. She gritted her teeth gasping several times to get some air into her lungs for her dear life was on the balance of ending. Amanda smirked adding a tighter squeeze upon Videl's throat.

Snickering even the more she cackled, "I guess you'll be _out of the picture_ and_ out of _my_ hair!" _

Videl's body began to glow as she was losing consciousness. 

"_*…Gohan help me…*" Videl thoughts tears running down her face._

"Videl, Gohan's one the phone" Hercule said opening the door.

He found a gasping Videl and a frantic Amanda. 

"Did you get the name of the hurricane that went by here?" he blinked. 

"Oh Hercule," Amanda said fixing her mussed blonde hair, "look what this-this tyrant did to my room! It looks like a disaster" she yelled pointed at Videl who glared finally getting her normal ivory color back into her face. 

Videl didn't say anything.

"Videl is this true?" Hercule asked with a slight edge to his voice.

He was more directing the question to Amanda.  

Amanda nodded folding her arms, "Amoco's boarding school should straighten her out!" 

"BOARDING SCHOOL?!" both yelled in unison.

"I refuse" Videl snapped. "No way" Hercule snapped at the same time as Videl to Amanda. 

"But honey I"

"Videl's_ MY daughter, not yours. No matter what Amanda. You cannot take charge as of yet. If Videl's not comfortable around you, the more time she spends here the better. And besides Gohan's mother would KILL me"_

"_* Not if I get to YOU first*…"  Amanda thought spitefully as she bit her thumb nail and gasped remembering it was just done. _

Gathering her words and swallowed Videl said, "Father Amanda's just using you! Once she has the family title which enable her money and all those resorts and publicity did I mention the money? She'll destroy you, murder you then she'll get rid of me, Serenity and Tori on today of the full moon! That's what the pictures say father in saiyanjin of their moon and--"she paused startled at the pictures in which didn't have the symbols no longer.

"Videl what type of joke is this?" Amanda asked with a laugh.

Videl glared at her but gave her father a pleading glance, "Believe me…she's out to get us…"

He laughed his boastful laugh making Videl sigh deeply, "Oh Videl, what a humor! You must have gotten Amanda on this too! Lovely, haven't laugh like this in years!! And besides, I just signed some papers yesterday so the money's given to the orphanage and fan clubs if I die! If more than one if us dies it's given to the government! I'm a **GENUIS**!!"

Amanda gasped her eyes widen bewildered, "B-But"

Videl grinned giggling, "Oh daddy" then stuck her tongue out at Amanda like a child who got their way despite someone else's disagreement, "Better luck next time" Videl mouthed. 

Videl grinned mentally; she'd ruin this wedding once and for all. She had a little surprise coming that would leave everyone dumbfounded. 

"Ziss. Videl! Zhis Zohna fella Zas been waiting for Zou z Zeally Zong zime" Sophie squealed as her French accent came up slightly swirled due to her jumping up and down. 

Videl laughed giving Amanda a satisfied smirk and walked out of the room with Hercule and Sophie. 

Amanda's eyes glowed red and her hair flared up as she hissed her voice deepen into a male voice, "_NO ONE_ is ruining my plans… No one princess…" and vanished in thin air.

**CAPSULE COPRS. =**

"You see… Videl's worried about her father… because he's-she said he's marrying the wrong woman… I don't know… but" Gohan stuttered fumbling with his fingers.

"Oh Gohan, she loves her mother and is faithful in not letting another woman take her place" Chichi smiled.

"But then again, this Amanda woman sounds like bad news" Bulma added.

"Videl said there's something weird about Amanda that she's _NOT the average bimbo!" Gohan said._

"Hum… crazy. How so?" Bulma asked.

Gohan shrugged and gave Bulma and his mother a half smile, "Mostly about she said Amanda's a bogus gold digger! Videl didn't go into much details, she had to get ready for the wedding and---"

"Wedding…_WEDDING! We have to get ready remember? It's 3:05 already?! Kami, Gohan get that brother of yours now"_

"Get Trunks too, while I hog tie Vegeta? Thanks" Bulma raced off to the GR while Chichi paced frantically as she grabbed her things muttering about gifts and such. 

"Mom… did you erm hear what I"

"Oh that purple dress won't do… that green one makes me look too thin… that orange doesn't go… on dear me" Chichi paced back and forth in a short distance.

"Erm uh…never mind" Gohan sighed exasperated as a sweat drop rolled down his skin. 

**15 MINS AT THE MANSION=**

Videl groaned she was running out of time. 

The wedding began in less than two hours.

She HAD to work faster.

Videl walked down to her father's room determined to get her way, at any means necessary even pulling her famous trick as a child. 

**HURCULE'S ROOM=**

Hercule sighed guilty as Videl sobbed.

She looked through her hands smirking which but was hidden carefully as she succeeded.

It was a rotten trick but she had to do it.

She added some more sniffs, and shuddered some, boy she s glad her she and her mother signed up for drama and _'Lila's actress FYI'_ classes when she was four. 

"Videl, your acting like a little child" Hercule stuttered for any moment he awaited to get a tongue lashing which Videl more inherited from her mother than him he remembered. 

"Am not" she sniffed.

"Are too, not come on, your eyes and cheeks must be pink and puffy from that dang crying" he handed her a tissue. 

"Meanie" she sniffed and lightly blew her nose, well pretended. 

 "Videl, I think you should get yourself together! Amanda may not be your mother, heck no one could replace her for she's a unique and one of a kind…Videl I'm NOT marrying Amanda to replace your mother's place in my heart.. That's stupid … I just need some healing from someone my age…"

"Oh father… can't you wait at least a while longer…?"

"I'm sorry sweet---err Videl, my heart is dissolving from the lack of a partner… it's nothing to do with sexuality… it's just company… when you find that special person... You'll know just how I feel about your mother…and always shall even if I don't show it" he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder with a grin, "Besides, I have a feeling your mother is right before my eyes… you cannot get lonely of missing her Videl…" he turned her to the mirror fixing her hair for which having two daughters he learned from his wife and smiled, "For Videl, she lives within you…" 

He touched her cheek and gave it a small peck and nodded.

Videl smiled warmly at her father, "_*He really does care… I guess how he acts at times, is **his way of mourning… he's sort of like… Uncle Vegeta…well… I ****did say '****sort of'***_"

**THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING=**

Videl stood outside of the fountain that had once given life when she felt her mother's presence.

_Why did you have to go…?_

_Mother…_

"…I feel your strength running through my veins…" she whispered.

The winds blew wildly as Videl's ebony hair followed waving back and forth before her ivory colored face.

She closed her eyes imagining her mother's warmth holding her as the cherry blossom leaves blew from their tress. 

She_ DID feel warmth… _

She gasped and turned to see Gohan holding her by the waist smiling down at her.

She leaned in and breathed in the soft scene of cologne most likely he placed it for her. This was her favorite type. It was so sophisticated and yet made her feel something she shouldn't… at least not yet. He wore that lovely blue suit she always begged him to wear on a fancy date to a French restaurant or something. 

"We should go inside… your getting cold… besides I want to see you in your dress"

"I don't want to go… not yet" Videl whispered softly in his embrace.

"Please…" he said softly whispering lightly in her ears. She nodded softly against his chest. 

**WEDDING=**

"… now do you… Amanda Saluki take Hercule Satan to be you're…" 

Videl sat besides Gohan in a horrid mood. She promised herself over and over she'd wreck this marriage after the wedding. Right after everyone's gone she'd get that _hussy_! 

Amanda gave Videl a smirk that said _'looks like I've won **brat**' _but Videl gave one of her own smirk that replied _'for now **hussy**, for moments from now you shall be gone…'_! In addition to folded her arms with a challenging risen eye brow. Oh man she had been hanging around her Uncle far too much when he and Bulma had disagreements. 

Turning around she plastered her most praised bogus smiles she could muster under her anger boiling. 

She began a chant within her mind then…

--_YOU DARE defile __ME?! The time is not right! Wait…--_

Amanda stiffened hearing Princess Ice's voice through her head.

--Yes master—

Videl gave Gohan a secretive smile then winked at her Uncle receiving curious and confused faces she counted down softly, "3…2…1…" 

An explosion accorded as the dust cleared from the organ player.

A shadow slumped upon the organ and the old woman playing screamed and ran a distance.

Videl grinned giving Vegeta thumbs up he smirked nodding his head. 

The dust cleared and everyone gasped their eyes widening as the old woman placed hand over her chest, "Oh my, heaven sakes"

Chichi sniffed tears running down her ivory skin as she used a finger to brush one off.

"Goku San!" she called.

Goku laid on the organ sleeping and sucking his finger in the cutest fashion and twitched slightly murmuring about his love for fried chicken. 

Everyone stood rooted to their spot as Chichi knew what to do.

"Goku, your dinners ready"

His head bobbed as the slightest drool upon his lips.

Chichi ran jumping and knocking people over as she hugged Goku tightly lifting him off the organ getting a raised brow from Piccolo and Vegeta. 

"Huh? Chichi? What are you doing here? What are you all doing here? More importantly when's dinner…" he looked about at the decorations, "Chichi, I thought we are married…hum…did I die_ again_?" he scratched his wild ebony hair. 

Chichi burst into tears hugging him and buried her face into his chest, "Oh Goku"

He blinked and patted her back, "_Hey_, I can touch you… then that means…"

"You're_ alive Goku" Chichi sniffed looking up Goku grinned and wiped a tear from her eyes and kissed her softly upon the lips. The room filled with 'awws' _

Goku felt a tugged on his pants leg and loosen his embrace upon Chichi to see Goten.

"Mister, why'd _you_ have to make my momma cry?"

Goku smiled ruffling Goten's hair.

Chichi beamed, "Goten this is your father"

Goten gasped utterly flabbergasted, "My-my—but he's dead"  

Goku laughed, "Currently alive though", Goten smiled looking at the cheerful man and laughed himself. 

"We better keep up to everyone" Goku suggested. 

Everyone smiled at the reunion even Vegeta and Piccolo cracked a half smile but Amanda growled and glared gripping onto her bouquet of flowers dangerously almost making them burn. 

"_HEY, we're trying to get married here!" Amanda snapped drawing attention back to her and Hercule. She didn't care but she anted to be married to the _idiot_ as soon as possible. _

After the ceremony, the gang regrouped and talked about the good old days and the present with possible future.  

"So she's the luck lady" Goku grinned making Gohan blush and look down at the floor.

"Dad"

"And Krillian, you and eighteen! That's hilarious… but from man to man…" Goku leaned in "How do androids have babies…" Goku poked Krillian. 

"They…_hey! For your inform she's human now" Krillian pouted._

"Ohhh… that makes sense… yeah" Goku gave him a sheepish grin. 

"Hey dad, they have some wonderful fried chicken and lasagna" Goten pulled out two cleaned chicken legs from his mouth and swallowed he meat.

"Get some please?" Goku practically begged and Goten nodded as Goku handed Goten 100 zeni.

"Hey, a dead guy can't really use zeni in _Other World_" 

Goku joined Videl at a table where Gohan was getting her and himself some food.

Chichi was dragging Goten from the ceremony provisions stand. 

"So how'd you become the city's protector?" Goku asked.

"Well, it was when I was four and some guy was attacking my father… I guess I was scared because I grabbed the man's pants leg! He then turned and that's when I jumped to his level with a round the house kick knocking him out into a three month coma" Videl sipped her latté, "It scared me at first, because some people thought I was strange but soon they adjusted and the police gave me a communicator when I was ten and ever since" 

Gohan soon returned with several food and cocktail delicacies and what surprised Goku was the amount for Videl.

"Erm, not to be rude… can she eat all that?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm saiyan after all" Videl grinned.

"You know the Krillian and Eighteen thing was crazy, her as a saiyan and--"

"Grandpa, Grandpa" Damien and Pan chimed jumping into his lap each taking a side.

Goku looked confused, "Huh?"

"My name's Pan and--"

"My name's Damien"

"And where your grandkids" they chimed. [1]

"I think I need to lie down with a long chicken leg" Goku said.

"Your funny, like Grandmamma always says" Pan said.

"Uhm, let me guess, your kids?" Goku asked.

"Well, technically yes, but from the future! Hi, there Goku" M. Trunks patted him on the shoulder, "Long time no see? Didn't know you where dead until I came here!"

"M Trunks… and they're from…Eighteen and Krillian… she's a saiyan--"

"And Vegeta's niece too" Bulma added.

"What the heck's the matter with you people? I'm gonna have a migraine" Goku moaned.

"Oh my poor, poor Goku" Chichi carried a ten layered cake in her hands, "Well a little cake help?"

"It could be a start" a hand took a small piece out then swallowed the cake whole.

"Uhm… is that safe…?" Krillian asked.

"Well we sure know that's not normal" a male voice snickered.

"Tein, Launch?" Mai asked.

"The one and only" Launch chimed.

A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes poked her head from behind Lime's skirt. 

"This is our daughter…" Tein introduced but Goten interrupted.

"Hi, there! My name's Goten! What's yours?"

"Teuach" she whispered softly her pink dress and white lace matched the color of her pinked cheeks. 

Goten poked his head behind Launch to see her, "I like it, that's a nice dress! Wanna see me swallow ten chickens while singing the alphabet upside down?" 

She nodded with a giggle as she gave him her hand they trotted off.

"That's something I gotta see"

"I'll be in my room" Goku sniffed taking the cake piece with a grin. 

Seconds later he emerged with little bits of cake smudged on. 

"Is chocolate made outta from—"

"No" Chichi replied. 

"Did you wonder how it gets so brown--?"

"Goku"

"Ever wonder why sometimes jelly is like that--"

"_GOKU" They yelled. _

"The squishing… the brownish… the tastiness… the sugariness" 

"I should have married chocolate! I should have listened to my stomach…the cruel world we live in!" Goku wailed. 

**THAT NIGHT=**

"Yes… my place is rising… by this time tomorrow I shall rule Planet Earth… then the universe" Princess Ice cackled as her huge space ship zoomed by with Earth as it's' target. 

**THAT NIGHT ON EARTH=**

Amanda drew the potion and held it above Hercule chuckling darkly as it went into his lungs.

The fool.

The lights fluttered on as Videl gasped.

"Too late prissy princess" a male voice chuckled darkly.

"Who are you?" Videl asked suspiciously.  

Amanda threw her arms into the air, thunder clashing outside as her ki sky rocked and her dress ripped showing muscular male legs in white pants and shirt.  Her blonde hair whorled about turning to ear long lilac hair. Looking down now at her at the door frame his ebony eyes glittered mischievously as well as a smirk. Before she knew it he pinned her to the floor gagging her and strangling her violently. 

"Elk…uhmm…Gah-JOHAN!" she managed to yell, she would have preferred to say 'Gohan' but it wasn't the time to be picking.

She couldn't concentrate as much to draw even the smallest ki blast instead she quickly spiked up her ki signally danger. 

Within seconds she felt their ki's nearing the door and it seemed that her attacker couldn't sense ki or didn't care.

 Finally the door was blasted off, with Goku, Gohan, the chibis', everyone all her families and friends.

Goku got hold of her attacker and Gohan helped Videl up coaxing her into less of a panic and the tension rose as Goku almost had to kill the guy for his frantic squirming.

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"Why don't you answer …Amanda?" Videl spat angrily. 

"Wow, you dad married a guy? I heard of bogus skin and breast but a whole person, freaking! Now this is a question, dose he have half-half! Nothing personal, just asking… I was looking in the paper in Other World and---" 

"GOKU, the guy" Bulma snapped receiving a glare then hands upon the hips from Chichi with an expectable and affirmative nod. 

Goku blushed slightly and chuckled sheepishly.

"Ok, freak… answer this one simple question, and we can all go home" Vegeta said tossing his hand minimally with a sigh and no interest them several nerves bulged up, "What the _HECK_ are you doing in this house? For that matter, what the heck are you doing near royalty? This solar system? Furthermore me?"

"Vegeta, that was… Uhm…2…3…" Goku said, "This many" Goku showed eight fingers.

"Goku that's eight fingers" Yamcha said. 

He took one down.

"Seven" Bulma replied. 

He took another down.

"Six" Krillian said.

Another.

"Five" Marron answered.

Another.

"Perfect" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku switched back and forth swiftly then Vegeta grew wary of the attacker instead of 'Kakorat's affairs'  

"There" they yelled as Goku held up four fingers.

He blinked, "That's what I said before...gosh, I don't really see a difference… I just like eight!" he grinned sheepishly and stuck out his tongue embarrassed.  

They groaned and fell over while the chibis' sweat dropped. 

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Chichi snapped noticing the attacker was escaping through the window.

"Forget that little woman"

"Little woman? I have you know, I raised _TWO _saiyans without a help, without as money we have now! We had to_ strive for _years_… with my dear, _dear_ Goku dead, and my dear, dear, _dear _boys growing up with a father… it can be hard upon us! Oh, the nights I wail un-assured by __Goku!" she wiped her tears with the tissue Bulma handed her sweat dropping and blushing crimson. Chichi's eyes sparkled and clasped her hands together, "Oh but I knew my Goku would return to me one day, and that day had arrived! It was so magical" she twirled around then glared at him clenching hr fist at the attacker, "but __YOU, you had to go and ruin the whole damn thing! What __nerves! What a manner less man__ you are! How dare __you! I should put you over my knees and give your ass a couple of spankings I have just quit enough of you attitude" she grabbed him by the ears and the attacker squirmed in pain, "_Now_ I shall teach _you_ manners, you shall scrub down every house Mr. Satan owns, and his mansion every day! Do __you understand furthermore--?"_

Goten grinned ear to ear and Gohan hung his head blushing, "That's our mom"

"Thank Kami; none of us did such a bad thing! I mean blowing up the house a few times, even a huge crater in the living room, and covering it up with the refrigerators! The hole was still hot the fridge exploded and we had a private funeral for it! Man, chichi had me scrubbing Bulma's house with her supervision for weeks! But I got lovely breaks if you get my drift and---" __

Erupting with rage the attacker blasted from Chichi smirking, "You do not know who you're messing with! The weak shall die and the strong shall survive! Suckers, until we meet again" he then vanished with white puffs. 

"That…was interesting…" Krillian blinked.

"Erm, don't forget major weird" Erasa blinked. 

"Hi, I don't remember you" Goku pointed.

Erasa smiled, "I'm Gohan and Videl's friend from high school! So is Angela--"

Angela was looking on the bureau mirror at her make up.

"—and Sharpener who was---"

He was flirting none stop with Launch who then sneezed and Sharpener ended up with a concussion.  

Videl looked up into the sky, "_*what in the world is going on here huh?*_"

**SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY=**

"Aren't you going?" King Kai entered his Other World house.

The female shadow shook her head no.

"I_ must protect the universe…and her" the female spoke rigidly._

"Videl's powers are decreasing now…your doing?" he asked an edge coming into his voice. 

"One day she shall know of her destiny… one day…to give her_ dangerous  powers as we had planned for the battle" she hung her head with a heavy sigh, "…no…it would be so_ cruel_ as it was when she was a __child… it was__ far out of control! It was just too much for the dear child!"_

"When shall_ she_ learn of _you?" King Kai asked, "Do you have no heart? Has it been frozen over?"_

The woman cringed and stiffened with a sniff denial as she shook her head. 

"She should know of your heart…" King Kai added.

"Oh, but I do have a heart King Kai…and it is breaking…" she whispered. 

"Has it been darken by the darkness that had been around you?" King Kai asked.

"It is not…it is as warm as ever…leave me alone…"

"She needs you… she needs her mother… a real mother… it tis' time… warm your heart"

She said nothing but sniffed several times.

King Kai's eyes swarmed and a smile appeared he said softly with sincerity, "...Ah child, you do love her don't you…? You love her more than you let on …"

She shook her head, "No King Kai… I love her more than you could ever imagine" she whispered as a sparkling tear hit the floor. 

_~*~_

_A/N:_

This took me almost forever because of my new site I truly love! Also organization and editing also fixing! _PLZ_ visit my shrine and see some of my wondrous works. This was the longest chapter for this story yet! One of my favorite parts was the last scene! If your confused about the last part maybe you should read the early chapters about M. Trunks entrance! Lol, confusions maybe? The compete puzzles is appearing … but the end if far from coming! About twenty some left!  Hope you like, please don't criticize upon certain things, I tried really hard with telling you what's truly going on and stuff like that! The attacker's name is: Yiuimiok, who appeared in a scene in the last chapter! C 'ya! 

_Completed**: **_**_8/24/2003_  _a.k.a__. ****__平成_****_15_**_年_******_8_**_月_******_24_**_日_****

Visit my GV shrine, you'll love it! 

                                 _: Smooches:_

**~*~ Videl Briefs*~**


	16. 16

**_Drawn By destiny…_**

**_Part-I: Semester one _**

**_In: Lime finds the truth…to love again…Angela in love? _**

_A/N: AAHHH Gomen this took what a month sorry but **shooting and falling** fans got some great episodes and now I remember long before I neglected this lovely story. A more romantic chapter! Kami, I don't own DBZ! SHORT CHAPTER!!!_

_Also I'm REALLLY, AND SO TRULY__ sorry for the lack of updates being busy with my site *Not an excuse but the truth* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Did you ever see the show Billy and Mandy *Grim on Cartoon network*_

_? I just glanced at it and it made me raise an eyebrow because they made a poor done DBZ version. EEKK!_

_It was ok I guess whatever just review thanks. _

**O.S.H./LUCHROOMS/-11:03 AM =**

"Videl's been acting strange lately!" M. Trunks said.

"More about the saiayn thing, space travel or" Angela said.

"_SHE REMEMBERS?!" he yelled._

Lime nodded, "Remember you SAID the wish was _'Let EVERYONE on Earth forget the mishap'!"_

"Yes, we where ALL on the ship at the time!" Serenity said. 

"Anyways where's that sister of mine! Honestly sometimes I think she has another self!" Tori gulped down the rest of his lunch. 

Erasa nodded, "Maybe she's at Mrs. Omega's class! She not ONLY gives extra credit and gives help assignments too"

Tori shot up, "And _YOUR_ telling me this _NOW?! UGH! Do YOU know I'm at a **B- in Mr. Yogh's class!" he grabbed his jacket and his Calculus book dashing out with his ham sandwich in his mouth. **_

Trunks shrugged as Angela answered their confusion, "They raised the grade abilities, so for anyone in sports like Football or like the jocks and cheerleaders have to have a **B+** or higher before this semester ends to stay in what you're in since last year"

She then blinked and she and Erasa zoomed down the halls following Tori to Room A46. 

**OSH/E HALLWAY/LATER-12:15 PM=**

"Chow Darling!" Angela hummed after waving good-bye to her current boyfriend Andrew. 

She tossed her red flowing hair over her shoulders swaying her hips side-to-side getting attention immediately from some jocks. 

Angela dropped her notebook and began to pick it up when her eyes drifted to where the student teacher's room was.

She saw Orin arguing about his point and how his brown hair and highlights sparkled in the light.

Angela slightly blushed. She stood there rooted to her spot when two Jock jokers came playing a play for football and knocked her down.

Angela glared at them "_HOW DARE YOU_!"

"Here need some help?" Orin asked.

They stood there staring at another for a few moments until the bell rang.

"Dammit, I'm so late! Uh!"

"Uhm, maybe I could" he handed her a pass, "Don't tell anyone 'k?" Orin offered while Angela nodded still dumbfounded. 

"Hey babe, don't waste your time on this geek freak" Andrew laughed raising his sunglasses to his chestnut hair.

"An-Andrew" Angela gasped.

"And thanks freak for the pass! Mrs. Wok wouldn't let me in class!" laughing he then raced off with Angela who took a last glance at Orin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Commercial_________**

_The season finale of **Drawn By Destiny is nearing… and someone shall **die**… **_

**End of commercial____**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**OSH****---STUDY HALL/LATER-1:34 PM=**

Videl nudged Gohan slightly as the sat outside in the courtyard.

Gohan peaked up from his book, "Hum?"

"Check it out! Isn't it adorable?"                                                                             

Angela was pretending to be gazing loving into Andrew's eyes but she was gazing loving at Orin as Andrew did to Lime.

"This is mad crazy!" Erasa giggled tossing her magazine, "Oh yes! Matchmaking! It's been so like long!" 

"Erasa do you know what happened_ LAST time you played matchmaker? And I wasn't even here" Serenity asked flipping through her notebook finding her next assignment._

Erasa blinked, "Nnnnoooooo…."

They all sweat dropped, "We do"

"Was it the Karol and Hajji One? One the Anglo and Toga or---" 

"You did some many you can't remember" Sharpener teased slightly and shook his head.

"Hey, has anyone seen Angela around?" Orin asked.

"Sure lover boy! I saw here over there at that table by that small cherry tree!" Erasa smiled and poked him with her pen gently. 

"Ah, sweet love! Oh thy world can be so cure! And ye still find thy love for thy soul mate maybe?"Srenity said sighing romantically.

"Did you read that out of some ancient language romance novel? Shakespeare perhaps?" Tori asked. 

"I am a natural poet! And such as this, you _AND our baby sister as well!" Serenity grinned._

"Only fools and poet fall in love" Sharpener said patting Orin's shoulder.

"Well then I am a fool for dear friend I am not a poet" and with that Orin left with a smile.

"Oh I hope the poor dear doesn't get heart broken… that Andrew can be such a pain" Lime said muttered to herself avoiding Andrew's gaze, "Why is that jerk staring at me? I don't like him…_ *this is SO humiliating*_" 

"_HE likes __YOU!" Tori teased._

Lime gasped and blushed hiding behind her book, "No way! I don't anyways! It's ONE sided!"

"Oh well, he'll probably don't like what you are inside" Tori shrugged.

Lime glared, "_HEEEYYY_, What's wrong with_ ME?!" _

Tori stuttered, "Eh—err…Erma nothing" he fibbed putting his hands up surrendering.

The bell tolled signally the ten minute warning. 

"H-Hey there Angela" Orin stuttered.

Angela blushed slightly but Andrew intervened.

"Hey geek freak get moving! _Or_ I'll beat the crap out of_ you_ so you'll be nothing _but_ flesh of a _geek" Andrew threaten though it sounded lean and quite stupid._

"Will she choose to defend or shall she stick up for love? Find out!" Erasa chimed.

"_ERASA SIT_!" Serenity whispered loudly and yanked her to sit. 

"_*THIS seems familiar*"Videl and Gohan thought in unison remembering what the Z-gang and their friends had done a few weeks back. _

**OSH/D HALLWAY-1:44PM=**

Angela walked down the halls guilty after not speaking during the rest of study hall.

She and Lime walked down the halls now together sharing the same feeling.

Lime had a crush upon Andrew but the hard thing was admitted it. She knew he had a rep to lead girls on and maybe she was his next target. What a sick bastard! What did Angela see in HIM?!

Angela was thinking along those lines as well as how Orin felt about her. Were her deep feelings the same? Did he share her feelings or was she mistaken?  For she learned before that love could blind your eyes and make choices hazy. 

"Hey" Videl and Erasa called.

"W-what's this?" Angela asked.

"We'll help you… we see that look" Serenity smiled. 

"What look?" The males asked but Angela and Lime where pretending to be dumb _^0^. _

Erasa shook her head, "Why don't you guys play with that nice little rock"

"What rock?"

"That nice purple one! It even moves!" Erasa said as the males started looking like gullible fools.

"Hey where's Trunks?" Mai asked.

"And where were_ YOU_ where today?" Erasa asked.

Mai glared at her, "It's not like that! I'm not Gohan and Videl sneaking kissing here and there in the classic janitors' closet or on the roof"

"HEEEY!" Videl and Gohan said blushing then whispered, "That's private! Where you spying or did Gohan tell 'ya?" Videl asked suspiciously. 

Mai cleared her throat, "Not important right now anyways we have an important mission to take on ladies and erm gentlemen but I think you'd just screw this up but what-ever" 

"Now first off we gotta get Angela and Orin together! Angela you need a more approachable feature! Orin as we see is shy and because of how you erm act it makes him feel even more introverted and uncomfortable and wanting to match up with that Andrew character" Mai said.

"Approachable?" Angela squeaked her face paled slightly of her wardrobe being clashed with inexpensive outfits then her faces turned red due to blushing of thinking of her and Orin marrying. 

"Yes, but Andrew is far different around Lime though" Serenity said, "Hum, this is gonna take more than our  ... Well mine mostly a-hem high skills of matchmaking 'k people?" 

"Ok, let's see we'll take Angela on Friday for 3:00 then Lime for a 4:00 finally… and this… then… and this ok! It's done! It's completed" Serenity chimed holding the papers above her head high, "So what's your decision?"

"She's so hyper over paper? Now I've seen everything…" Tori asked.

"You haven't seen Trunks and Goten dress Vegeta in a flaming red lacy lingerie and makeup" Gohan said.

"---but the mascara really brought out the fire in his eyes" Videl grinned then turned to Gohan, "How'd you remember the color and that is was lacy Gohan?" she teased, "Did you plant that memory purposely"

"More like it planted itself and it won't leave"

"Hw about this" Videl kissed his cheek, "You're a wonderful artist I'll wear the same thing of course a small size and then Ill let you draw me--"she trailed off a word that Gohan blushed upon then she picked up, "With whip cream and strawberries and chocolate all over… you can joy me too"

Gohan looked like a red balloon ready to burst totally embarrassed but he knew he would enjoy doing that masterpiece as well as being part of it physically. 

"_*And they say they don't flirt and pas suggestive things*" they thought watching the exchange of lovers and yet Angela and Lime envied their affection even the more. _

**Later---**

"EEK! It's too-too plain!" Angela grimaced at the dress.

"But this one is far too flashy" Mai said.

"You're so picky" Serenity shook her head, "We need something sophisticated yet sexy" 

"Is that even possible?" Angela scoffed.

"Anything is possible" Serenity chimed. 

"Is there a song because I need a pedicure if there is" Angela blew her polished nails.

**A Week Later---**

"So they finally wended up together?" Gohan asked.

"What? Where you asleep during this who chapter Gohan?" Videl and Mai asked shocked. 

Gohan tilted his head with such an innocent expression it would melt your own heart, "Nauh! I'm just adorably naïve that's all but serious…"

Mai giggled along with Videl, "You're crazy"

Videl gave Gohan a kiss upon his nose then took his hand. The two held hands lovely and gazed into the other's eyes.

"I love you" they mouthed then kissing the other tenderly and slow with butterfly kisses then furiously with uncontrollable desire. 

Mai was thinking that they'd set off the fire sprinkler.

"Even if there's two more couples in this group they still win the prize for the kawaiiest couple"

"And now the most couple to be having lip sex" Tori teased.

Erasa blinked, "Do they make protection for that?"

"They should for animals especially bunnies of you get my drift!" Sharpener grinned with a twinkle in his auburn eyes. 

"You PERV" Erasa giggled playfully punching him.

"So do tell how did this all go about?" Gohan asked clearing his throat after he and Videl broke their kiss and broke away from the other's intensive gaze.

"Ph so now they're paying attention are we lad? Ye would think ye would be bedding by now with ye lass" Sharpener teased Gohan and Videl in a Irish accent now dressed in a three leaf clover outfit.

"You know it was hilarious to see Sharpener at that big costume party I had last week remember?" Erasa giggled.

Sharpener blushed, "NO! They don't want too"

"Its worst then the Vegeta thing that's for sure though Bulma did look turned on" Mai said.

"I don't know… do tell" Orin grinned pretending to deny the knowledge but everyone wanted to see the blonde embarrassed for once. 

"He was wearing this leopard thong thing worst than a thong!" Gohan said, "It would so but Tarzan on the run blushing and my mother screaming like a banshee with Bulma of the children's eyes being soiled" 

"Say Gohan how do you know what a thong looks like?" Serenity grinned, "Unless you and Videl where doing something naughty that chichi and Bulma would die to hear about"

"_HHHEEEYYY_! That's it! They've been" Tori's mouth was covered by a red faced and utterly embarrassed Videl.

"If you like what you got down there you better keep your trap shut brother" Videl threaten between her teeth and Tori nodded dumbly with a muffled 'yes'.

**Capsule Corps.******

"You've been back in the future?" Videl asked.

M. Trunks nodded, "Yeah and Dende came and everyone's back"

"Now where's that chicken leg?" Goku asked to himself searching the refrigerator.

"So you're leaving?" Chibi Trunks asked sadly.

"Not yet little guy! I'm gonna finish my senior year here first then jet" M. Trunks grinned.

"That's about six months or so" Bulma said.

"So what about this prom thingamajig" Erasa chimed.

"That's about five and a half months away Erasa" Andrew pointed out coming in with Lime, Angela and Orin.

Everyone was thankful he and Orin hadn't heard anything about where M. Trunks came from other than West City.

"AHHH! So do tell what shall we do?" Sharpener asked.

"AHH! Me chicken leg" Goku chimed his eyes glittering as he ate not caring about improper English. 

"I vote for getting Vegeta in some heart boxers then emptying his closet with nothing but lingerie! He'll remember that trick better than being skinned alive for the porno magazine published book"

"You put my-my husband in a woman's porno magazine?" Bulma laughed then hushed herself reminding herself of saiyan's hearing.

"It's so scandalous no?" Erasa grinned, "Roshi was so well he was Roshi more than usual and so turned on he freaked when he saw it was Vegeta!"

"Saiyans are built with lots of great stuff" Bulma and Videl said matter-of-factly then Videl gasped and blushed hiding herself behind her notebook.

"How do you know Videl?" Gohan teased. Videl stuttered then glaring at him she said, "Your mother told me like the time you where three and remember that cub picture"

Gohan blushed, "They don't wanna hear"

"Of course they do" Videl beamed.

"Then I'll tell them about the time you where a kid being potty trained"

"_HHHEEEYYYY_! My father told you that didn't he?!?!" Videl gasped.

Gohan smirked, "I have my sources"

"I'll find out because you can't keep a secret even if your own life depended on it" Videl grinned using her finger to emphasize her point. 

The group of teens now enjoyed sundaes not caring of the looks they received in the café. The couples such as Videl and Gohan enjoyed sharing and flirting casually amongst themselves while Mai and Serenity along with Tori kept talking about the winter dance. 

"Angela Vulgar what on Kami's earth are you doing with-with that despicable creature?" a female screeched.

By now the café was mostly empty except for the waitress who cleared up the western section tables. 

"M-mother" Angela flushed. Everyone stood up seeing this was the correct time and snuck out but standing by the door watching for dishes or make-up to be thrown.

"Mother please" Angela said softly holding tightly to the now frighten Orin.

Gohan shook his head mouthing to Orin 'Remember Chichi'? Orin stiffened now remembering this woman was nothing compared to Chichi or Videl for that matter. Mrs. Vulgar didn't carry a frying pan around behind her or did she have the ability to shoot glowing lights from her hands (ki blasts) like Videl.

"How dare you lower yourself?" Mrs. Vulgar cried dramatically, "After all these years trying to prepare you for an Ivy League modeling school... And yet you defy me? Now tell this varmint to scat and I shall forgive you" 

Angela looked at Orin then sighed and shook her head, "No mother" she said filmily, "You're too uptight about this and that! Father's more modern and your so nineties" 

Mrs. Vulgar gaped at her wildly then glaring she spoke harshly, "Fine then you twit! You're lucky your real mother isn't here for she'd be ashamed of your pathetic attire and your stupid mind! Men are for one thing that's money well besides sex I guess"

"My mother would be quite proud actually! Also men like woman aren't things! They're living and breathing creatures! No wonder why all your boy toys left you after they got you to their motel and apt" Angela said sticking her nose in their air, "When my father hears of this … you shall be miss. Wrench once again for he's a powerful general miss! Now good day! Shall we Orin?"

Orin nodded, "It's cramping our style as it is" Orin grinned at Angela. 

The woman with cherry colored hair gaped at Angela and Orin who met up with their friends who congratulated Angela. 

She glared hard at them, "Twit" she scoffed, "Beware hussy for your days are numbered and your stupid teenaged friends" then she disappeared into the shadows darkness of the café snickering.

**_A/N:_** Don't know I didn't like the ending in some part. Sorry for the delay as always I'm working upon several Gohan and Videl romance stories and sequels. It was a nice chapter especially since this story was neglected from since I don't know, 8-25-03! AAHH! Nice chapter no of the less I guess though short nevertheless sweet. LATER and review please. 


End file.
